El retorno de los lobos
by Lobas
Summary: Segunda parte de Hechizo. Tsubasa y Sanae esperan un hijo, y Kanda y Kumi han tenido cachorros. ¿Qué pasará cuándo el descendiente de un antiguo enemigo intentará estropear la paz de ambas familias?
1. Nuevas vidas

**cEl retorno de los lobos**

**Nota: Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi, no nuestra.**

_Bosque de Shikuoza, zona Norte._

Un lobo gris husmeaba el aire en busca de una presa, el olor le guió hasta una manada de ciervos que pastaba cerca de un riachuelo. El lobo se fijó en una hembra que cojeaba, ese sería su objetivo. Oculto entre los arbustos, se acercó sigilosamente a la cierva tanto como pudo hasta que quedó a escasos metros de ella. En pocos segundos, salió de su escondite a la velocidad del rayo y mordió el cuello de su presa sin que ésta pudiera reaccionar, cuando los otros ciervos de dieron cuenta de lo sucedido salieron despavoridos. El lobo aulló sonoramente, avisando del producto de su caza, que fue respondido por otro aullido femenino. El animal arrastró como pudo su pieza y la llevó hasta la entrada de una madriguera de la que salió una loba castaña que tenía una cicatriz en el cuello. La hembra lamió dulcemente el hocico del lobo gris.

Loba: Hola, cielo. ¿Ha ido bien la caza?

Lobo: Sí. Mira que presa más grande, esto nos llegará para unos cuantos días.

Loba: Que maravilla, eres todo un crack.

Lobo: No es para tanto, sólo hago lo que cualquier buen marido haría. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

Loba: Bien, pero de momento no parece que quieran nacer.

Lobo: Tranquila, seguro que dentro de muy poco veremos a nuestros pequeños correteando por ahí.

De repente, la loba comenzó a gemir de dolor.

Loba: ¡Aaaaiiiiiihhhhh!

Lobo: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Loba: Aiihh, me duele. Creo que ya vienen.

Lobo: Vamos a la madriguera, deprisa.

Dentro de la lobera, la hembra no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro. Al final, se tumbó a la vez que gemía mientras que su compañero se quedaba sentado esperando el momento. Al cabo de un rato, comenzó a salir el líquido amniótico de la vulva de la loba, que poco después fue seguida de un lobezno de color gris oscuro. Poco a poco los cahorros iba naciendo hasta llegar al cuarto, su padre les lamía uno por uno y los acercaba a las mamas de su compañera, que recuperaba el aliento después de tanto empujar. El primero en nacer era una hembra de un tono gris tan oscuro como una nube de tormenta; el segundo era un macho castaño claro, muy parecido a su madre; el tercero tenía un color castaño oscuro con unas mechas grises en el cuello y en la cola; y el cuarto era otra hembra de color gris muy pálido, con alguna que otra mecha marrón en el cuello. A las hembras las llamaron Tormenta y Cascada; y a los machos Kô y Mechas, las crías mamaban ansiosamente a la vez que se apretujaban contra el cálido vientre de su madre. El lobo gris se acercó a su esposa y le lamió la cara con ternura.

Lobo: Bien hecho, Kumi. Te amo.

Loba: Yo también, Kô.

_Barcelona(España), estadio del Barça._

Un chico de pelo negro y ojos azul oscuro practicaba unos tiros en los campos de entrenamiento. En ese momento, un conserje lo llamó.

Conserje: ¡Tsubasa, ya terminó el entrenamiento! ¡Puedes irte a casa!

Tsubasa: ¡Sí!

Tsubasa se dirigió al vestuario y se cambió de ropa, pensando en cómo se encontraría su mujer en ese momento. Cuando terminó de vestirse, se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue hacia su casa. Durante el camino, sin saber por qué, sintió un desagradable escalofrío, pero decidió quitarle importancia. Cuando llegó, su esposa se aproximó a él tan rápido como le permitía su enorme barriga de ocho meses y le besó en los labios.

Tsubasa: Hola, Sanae. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sanae: Bastante bien, aunque durante el mediodía dio muchas patadas.

Tsubasa acarició el vientre de Sanae y le habló.

Tsubasa: ¿Tú también vas a ser futbolista, pequeñín?

El bebé dio una patada.

Sanae: Creo que eso es un sí.

La pareja soltó unas cuantas carcajadas. Por la noche, después de cenar, se sentaron en el salón a ver un partido de fútbol. Durante el segundo tiempo, Tsubasa recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de su mujer, ésta le acarició la cabeza y le besó en el cogote. El chico se sintió tan a gusto que cerró los ojos y acabó por dormirse a la vez que escuchaba las leves pataditas de su hijo.

A la mañana siguiente, el joven se despertó oliendo el aroma de su desayuno favorito, tortilla. Se levantó del sofá, entró en la cocina y abrazó a Sanae por detrás.

Tsubasa: Buenos días, cariño. ¿Dormiste bien?

Sanae: Si dormir en un sofá con tu cabeza sobre mis piernas y con una tripa del tamaño de una pelota es dormir bien, creo que sí. ¬¬

Tsubasa: Vamos, mujer. Tampoco pesa tanto, ¿o sí?

Sanae: La verdad es que pesa bastante, por si no lo parece. ¬¬

El chico acarició de nuevo el vientre de Sanae.

Tsubasa: Buenos días a ti también, canijo.

El niño pateó con más fuerza que la del día anterior.

Sanae: Me parece que no le agrada mucho que le llames así.

Tsubasa: Lo siento.

Después de desayunar, Tsubaa se vistió y preparó su bolsa con el uniforme del equipo. Antes de salir, se despidió de su esposa con un tierno beso.

Tsubasa: Hasta luego.

Sanae: Chao.

_Bosque de Shizuoka, madriguera de Kanda y Kumi._

Kanda fue el primero en despertarse ese día, tenía que traerle alimentios a Kumi ya que ella no podría salir de la lobera hasta que los cachorros dejasen de mamar y comenzaran a comer carne, y para eso quedaban varias semanas. El lobo salió y se acercó a la cierva que había cazado anteriormente, devoró unos cuantos trozos de carne que después regurgitaría para que Kumi comiera. De pronto, notó la presencia de un intruso que se aproximaba y se puso en guardia, dispuesto a proteger a su familia. De los arbustos salió un lobo albino de cuyo cuello colgaba el símbolo del _ying_, Kanda le mostró sus afilados colmillos y se puso en posición de ataque.

Lobo blanco: Tranquilo, Kô. No tengo intención de dañaros ni a tu familia ni a ti.

Kanda: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Lobo blanco: Lo sé porque eras una de las víctimas de la magia de mi antepasado.

Kanda: ¿Quién eres?

Lobo blanco: Soy Ero Hayo, uno de los descendientes directos del mago Ambo Hayo. Veo que mi hermano aún no ha pasado por aquí, ¿verdad?

Kanda: Mira, no sé quién coño es tu hermano ni me interesa tu vida. Sólo quiero que te vayas de nuestro territorio.

Ero: Está bien, pero si ves a alguien que lleve el colgante del yang, aleja a tu manada todo lo que puedas. Mi hermano Iru no tiene compasión y su magia es terriblemente peligrosa. Por cierto, ¿conoces a alguien llamado Tsubasa Ozora?

Kanda: ¿Tsubasa? Cuantos años sin oír ese nombre, claro que lo conozco. Éramos enemigos mortales hasta que me venció en una lucha por una humana que si no recuerdo mal ahora es su mujer, pero no quiero recordar eso. Ahora tengo una esposa e hijos y quiero vivir en paz con ellos.

Ero: Ya veo, ¿y sabes dónde vive?

Kanda: Creo que en Barcelona, una ciudad de España.

Ero: Muchas gracias.

El lobo blanco se transformó en un águila blanca y se alejó volando. Kanda se quedó de piedra, ¡Aquel tipo era un mago de verdad! El lobo gris se acordó de lo que le dijo Ero: Que tuviera cuidado con alguien llamado Iru y que llevaba el símbolo del yang. Entró en la madriguera y vio que Kumi se había despertado, Kanda se aproximó y la hembra frotó su hocico contra el de su esposo.

Kanda: ¿Dormiste bien?

Kumi: Sí, pero creo que ellos durmieron mejor que yo.

El lobo miró orgulloso a los lobeznos. Entonces, Tormenta se despertó, se separó de sus hermanos y se arrastró hacia las patas de su padre, que le lamió la cabecita.

Kanda; ¿Qué haces, pequeña? Tienes que estar con mamá.

Kanda cogió a la cría con los dientes y la puso junto a los demás.

Kumi: Serás un padre magnífico, Kô. Lástima que la manada no nos aceptase después de aquello.

Kanda: Tú hiciste lo correcto, renunciaste a las luchas con los Kuroichi y te fuiste por tu propio pie. Yo, en cambio, no dejé de fastidiar a Tsubasa y a Sanae hasta que él me venció y mi padre me exspulsó.

Kumi: Seguro que el tío Tunichi no quería ser tan duro contigo.

Kanda: No es tu tío, ¿recuerdas?

Kumi: Es cierto, ni siquiera mis padres son parientes de los tuyos. Sólo se aliaron a tu clan porque así estaríamos más seguros.

Kanda: Suerte de que no eres mi prima, porque si no nunca habría encontrado a una hembra tan guapa ni habría tenido unos hijos tan preciosos.

Kumi: Vamos, vas a hacer que me sonroje.

Kanda: Hace ochos años que no nos sonrojamos, cielo.

Kumi: Vaya, es verdad.

Los dos lobos se rieron mientras que los lobeznos dormitaban junto a la barriga de su madre.


	2. La maldición de Iru

Capítulo 2

Esa tarde, Tsubasa se sentía extraño. Era como si tuviera miedo de algo, pero no sabía de qué; como si su instinto, dormido desde hacía años, le estuviese advirtiendo de que algo peligroso iba a ocurrir.

Mientras, Sanae se relajaba en el sofá del salón a la vez que leía un libro. Desde hacía un par de horas, el bebé no había dejado de patear una y otra vez. La chica se acarició el vientre.

Sanae: Eres ansioso, ¿eh? Con razón eres el hijo de Tsubasa Ozora.

Bosque de Shizuoka, madriguera.

Mientras que Kanda vigilaba el territorio, Kumi observaba atentamente a sus cachorros, que no dejaban de mamar. De repente, Tormenta volvió a separarse de la camada e intentó arrastrase hasta la entrada de la lobera usando su olfato.

Kumi: ¿Adónde vas, Tormenta? Aún no puedes salir.

La loba cogió a la cría, la depositó junto a sus hermanos y la lamió.

Kumi: Eres igual que tu padre.

La pequeña hembra no podía escuchar lo que le decía su madre, ya que como todos los lobeznos, estaría sorda y ciega hasta que pasasen por los menos unos diez días; pero olfateó el hocico de Kumi y lo lamió a la vez que gimoteaba. La loba soltó una pequeña carcajada y apoyó su cabeza sobre las patas, esperando la llegada de su compañero.

Kanda estaba completamente alerta por si algún intruso osaba atacarle o acercarse a su guarida. En ese momento, escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían a la madriguera y se ocultó entre los arbustos para sorprender al invasor. Se fijó en que no era más que un zorro que había olido a los cachorros, pero el lobo gris sabía que aunque fuera un animal pequeño, podía ser una seria amenaza para las crías, así que salió sigilosamente de su escondite y mordió el lomo del zorro. El animal huyó gimiendo de dolor.

Kanda: Eso, ¡Huye, cobarde! ¡Y no vuelvas más por aquí o te destrozaré!

Cuando se aseguró de que el intruso no volvería, se metió en la lobera y saludó a su esposa restregándole el hocico.

Kumi: Hola, Kô. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Kanda: Un estúpido zorro intentó entrar, pero le di su merecido.

Kumi lamió dulcemente la cara de su marido.

Kumi: Muchas gracias, cielo. Eres el mejor.

Kanda: Lo sé.

Kumi: Pero no presumas, ¿eh? Que te conozco.

Kanda: Está bien.

La pareja se rió durante un rato. Después, Kumi le contó a Kanda lo que hizo Tormenta.

Kanda: Vaya, sólo tiene un día de vida y ya quiere salir al exterior.

Kumi: Creo que va a ser muy traviesa. Espero que no se meta en líos cuando crezca.

Tormenta dejó de mamar y se acercó a las patas del lobo gris de nuevo, gimiendo.

Kanda: Menuda revoltosa eres, hija.

Kanda volvió a dejarla con los otros cachorros.

Kumi: Es igual que tú cuando eras pequeño.

El lobo sonrió y miró orgulloso a la camada que se acurrucaba junto al vientre de su esposa.

Barcelona.

Tsubasa regresaba a su casa después de un arduo entrenamiento. Aquella extraña sensación de antes no le había abandonado y comenzaba a preocuparse por ello, de repente escuchó los gritos de su esposa a lo lejos y corrió hacia el lugar tan rápido como pudo. Al llegar, vio que Sanae estaba en delante de la entrada de la casa, aterrorizada, y en frente de ella había un enorme lobo negro que le gruñía amenazadoramente.

Tsubasa: ¡Sanae!

Sanae: ¡No, Tsubasa! ¡No vengas, te matará!

Tsubasa se detuvo en seco.

Tsubasa: ¡¿Eh?!

El lobo negro se giró hacia el chico y se abalanzó sobre él. Tsubasa logró apartar al animal, pero éste le mordió en el brazo cuando lo hizo. Se fijó en su agresor: De su cuello colgaba el símbolo del yang; en sus patas delanteras había varias pulseras negras; y en su ojo derecho había una enorme cicatriz que le llegaba desde la ceja hasta la mejilla.

Lobo negro: Vaya, Tsubasa Ozora. Llevo buscándote desde hace varios meses.

Tsubasa: ¿Quién eres y de qué me conoces?

Lobo negro: Soy Iru Hayo, uno de los descendientes del magnífico mago Ambo Hayo. Y sé quién eres porque tú fuiste el que rompió el hechizo que mi antepasado le echó al tuyo.

Tsubasa se quedó de piedra. Por eso se había sentido extraño aquel día, ¡su instinto le había estado advirtiendo de la presencia de un mago que llevaba la sangre del responsable del hechizo de los Kuroichi!

Iru: Voy a haceros pagar a ti y a tu mujercita lo que le hicisteis a la reputación de los Hayo.

Iru abrió su enorme boca, anchando su garganta.

Tsubasa: ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Iru: ¡AAAAAAUUUUUUU!

De la boca del lobo salieron unos anillos que alcanzaron a Tsubasa y a Sanae y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Iru: Ja, ja, ja ,ja. Ahora sí que no podréis deshacer nunca el hechizo.

¿?: ¡Déjalos en paz, Iru!

Tsubasa irguió como pudo la cabeza, ya que se encontraba muy débil, y se fijó en el recién llegado. Del aire descendió un águila de color blanco inmaculado, de cuyo cuello colgaba el ying, que se transformó en un puma blanco.

Iru: Vaya, hermanito. Creía que te había dado esquinazo en Japón.

Ero: Pues ya ves que no es tan fácil deshacerse de mí.

Iru: Pero has llegado tarde, he recuperado la maldición de nuestro antepasado y ahora será imposible romperla.

Ero: ¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡Has arruinado a toda una familia después de haberles costado tanto vivir en paz!

Iru: Tranquilo, hermanito. No he hechizado a todos los Kuroichi, sólo al que rompió el maleficio hace ocho años y a su mujer preñada.

Ero: Eres de lo peor, Iru.

Iru: No hace falta que me alagues. Hasta la vista.

Ero: ¡No, espera! ¡Canalla!

El lobo negro se transformó en humano y, con un chasquido de dedos, desapareció, riéndose maléficamente.

Ero: ¡Mierda!

El puma se convirtió en humano y se acercó a Tsubasa, que se había desmayado debido al duro golpe que se dio al caer.

Ero: Tsubasa, vamos chico, despierta.

El chico se despertó gracias a los zarandeos del mago y se fijó en su salvador: Era un joven de unos diecinueve años; de pelo rubio dorado y ojos azul celeste; y que iba vestido con una camisa y nos pantalones blancos.

Tsubasa: ¿Y quién eres tú?

Ero: Soy Ero Hayo, el hermano gemelo de Iru, por desgracia.

Tsubasa: ¿Eres un mago también?

Ero: Sí, pero sólo uso mi magia para hacer el bien. Tranquilo, ese idiota ya se fue.

En ese instante, Sanae se incorporó, sintiéndose más ligera a pesar del peso del bebé en su barriga. Buscó a Tsubasa con la mirada, pero sólo vio a un chico rubio y a un lobo blanco.

Sanae: ¡Tsubasa! ¿Dónde estás?

Tsubasa escuchó la voz de su esposa y giró la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos, pero venían de una loba color café.

Tsubasa: ¿Sanae?, ¿eres tú?

Sanae(pensando): Ese lobo blanco me suena de algo, ¿pero por qué tiene la misma voz que Tsubasa?

La joven miró con atención al animal y no tardó en recordar que era idéntico a Tsubasa cuando se transformaba en lobo.

Sanae: No puede ser, ¿Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Sí, soy yo. ¿Y tú eres Sanae?

Sanae: Sí.

Tsubasa se acercó a la loba y la observó atentamente.

Tsubasa: ¿Pero por qué pareces una loba?

Sanae: ¿Y qué me dices de ti? También pareces un lobo.

La hembra se miró el cuerpo y vio que tenía pelo por todas partes y que estaba a cuatro patas, lo único que reconoció de su cuerpo humano era la alianza que llevaba en la garra derecha. Tsubasa también se miró y vio que su alianza también se mantuvo intacta, además del colgante de plata que le había regalado Sanae cuando eran adolescentes. El chico se giró hacia Ero.

Tsubasa: ¿Qué nos pasó, Ero?

Ero: Pues que mi hermano debió de hechizaros con el mismo maleficio que el nuestro antepasado, solo que bastante mejorado.

Tsubasa y Sanae: ¡¿Qué?!

Ero: Sólo digo la verdad. Mi hermano me contó que sólo os hechizó a vosotros y no a los demás Kuroichi. ¿Podéis volver a vuestra auténtica forma, como antes?

Tsubasa lo intentó, pero no pudo; después lo intentó Sanae, pero tampoco lo consiguió.

Ero: Ya veo, por eso Iru dijo que el maleficio no se podría romper. Al parecer no podréis volver a ser humanos.

Sanae: No puede ser, no… Entonces, nuestro hijo…

Tsubasa: Tranquila, cariño. Conseguiremos romper este hechizo y volver a nuestra vida. Ero, ¿cuál es la forma de deshacer esto?

Ero: Yo no soy experto en este tipo de encantamientos, pero creo que la única manera de romperlo es quitándole el colgante a Iru, ahí guarda casi todos sus poderes.

Tsubasa: Pues muy bien. Vamos allá.

De repente, el chico recordó, que no tenía ni idea de adónde tenían que ir.

Tsubasa(avergonzado): Ehhh, je, je… Esto, ¿a dónde tenemos qué ir?

Ero: Ay ¬¬. Iremos al bosque de Shizuoka, allí es dónde practicamos la magia. Será mejor que vayamos en barco, en avión sería muy difícil viajar ya que tenéis forma de animales.

Las personas que iban por la calle veían al pequeño grupo compuesto por un lobo blanco de ojos azul oscuro; una loba preñada de color café y ojos del mismo color; y un chico rubio vestido de blanco con un colgante del ying dirigiéndose al puerto de Barcelona.


	3. Reencuentro

Capítulo 3

Puerto nº2 de Barcelona.

Los tres amigos buscaban un barco que se dirigiera a Japón, no tardaron en encontrar un barco de pesca que tenía ese país como destino y se metieron en la bodega sin ser vistos. El matrimonio Ozora se escondió entre unas cajas enormes de pescado que había en un rincón, mientras que Ero se transformó en rata para pasar desapercibido. El viaje fue largo y duro, ya que se mareaban debido al movimiento del barco por las olas; y Sanae se sentía muy incómoda debido a que nunca se había tumbado en el suelo tanto tiempo, y menos con su enorme vientre. Durante los días de travesía se alimentaron del pescado de la bodega y hacían sus necesidades junto a las cajas del pescado podrido para que el olor pasase desapercibido. Tanto Sanae como Tsubasa tenían los cinco sentidos altamente desarrollados, el lobo blanco ya estaba acostumbrado debido a los quince años que estuvo hechizado, pero para Sanae era algo totalmente nuevo.

Tsubasa: ¿Te gusta tu nuevo olfato, Sanae?

Sanae: Sí. Puedo oler el mar y escuchar el chapoteo de los peces y del agua.

Ero: Es normal. Todos los animales tienen el olfato y el oído muy bien desarrollados para sobrevivir.

Sanae: Nunca me di cuenta de que estaba rodeada de tantos olores y sonidos.

Tsubasa: Pues hasta que se termine la maldición, tendremos estos supersentidos todo el tiempo.

Sanae: ¿Y qué pasará si el bebé nace en medio del hechizo?

Tsubasa: No lo sé. Tal vez nazca con forma de lobo, pero no te preocupes. Pronto nos libraremos de la maldición y podremos ver la verdadera forma de nuestro hijo.

El lobo lamió la mejilla de su esposa con ternura, mientras que ésta se abstraía en sus pensamientos. Ella confiaba en las palabras de Tsubasa, pero si no acababan con aquel hechizo, el retoño tendría que pasar toda su vida como un lobo y no quería que su hijo terminara así. Cuando el barco atracó, el trío se dirigió hacia Shizuoka guiados por Ero. Después de un día de viaje a pie(o mejor dicho a pata XD) llegaron a la ciudad. Cuando pasaron por una conocida calle, Sanae pudo diferenciar el olor de su casa y de su familia.

Sanae: Me gustaría ir a verles y contarles lo sucedido.

Ero: No, Sanae. No debemos meter a nadie más en este lío, podrías ponerles en peligro si Iru se entera de que ellos lo saben.

Tsubasa: Entonces, ¿no debo decirle nada a mi madre o a mi primo tampoco? Ellos también estuvieron hechizados.

Ero: No, Tsubasa. Lo siento, cuantas menos personas sepan de esto, menos heridos habrá. Además, no os reconocerían.

Tsubasa: ¿Por qué?

Ero: Veréis, mi magia y la de mi hermano está más avanzada que la de nuestro antepasado. Por lo tanto el hechizo que os lanzó Iru es mucho más efectivo que el anterior: Sin apenas cura; sin afectar a los familiares… De hecho creo que no os reconocerían ni los animales.

Sanae: ¿Y no puedes hacer nada? Por lo menos que los animales sepan quienes somos, por favor.

Ero: Bueno, haré lo que pueda.

Ero movió sus manos y de ellas salieron unos polvos amarillos brillantes que rociaron a Tsubasa y a Sanae.

Ero: Estos polvos permitirán que los animales que os conozcan sepan lo que sois, pero con los que os desconozcan no funcionará.

Tsubasa: Gracias, es suficiente.

El grupo cruzó las calles y cuando ya habían caminado varios senderos del bosque, comenzaba a anochecer.

Tsubasa: ¿Dónde estamos, Ero?

Ero: Si no me equivoco, estamos en la zona norte.

Tsubasa olisqueó el aire.

Tsubasa: No estamos solos, huelo a una persona y a un perro.

De repente, una bala pasó volando a poca distancia de Tsubasa. Se fijaron en el que disparó y vieron a un hombre que iba acompañado de un perro negro.

Viejo: Ya os tengo, malditos.

Ero: ¡Corred!

Los tres salieron disparados mientras escuchaban los disparos que, sin éxito, intentaban alcanzarles. También oyeron los ladridos del perro y no tardaron en saber que les perseguía, así que se ocultaron tras unos arbustos y esperaron a que el animal pasara de largo. Una vez fuera de peligro, Tsubasa volvió a levantar su hocico y a inspirar el aire.

Tsubasa: Estamos en el territorio de otro lobo, deberíamos irnos.

¿?: ¡¿Quién coño se ha atrevido a entrar en mi territorio?!

Ante ellos apareció un lobo gris lleno de cicatrices, que les mostró sus blancos colmillos. De repente, Tsubasa reconoció el olor de aquel animal.

Tsubasa: ¿Kanda, eres tú?

El lobo gris dejó de gruñir.

Kanda: ¿Tsubasa, Sanae? ¿Ero? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Sanae: Un mago nos hechizó y vinimos a romper el maleficio.

Kanda: Jope, después de tantos siglos intentando acabar con ese maleficio y ahora vuelta a empezar. Y además Sanae también está hechizada.

Tsubasa: Sólo nosotros dos tenemos el encantamiento, y debemos quitarle el colgante al mago para volver a la normalidad.

Kanda: Vaya, en menudo lío os habéis metido. ¿Y tenéis un lugar dónde dormir?

Ero: Pues no.

Kanda: Venid conmigo.

Los tres siguieron al lobo hasta su madriguera, donde al entrar se toparon con una loba castaña que descansaba con cuatro lobeznos. Sanae reconoció a la hembra inmediatamente.

Sanae: ¡Kumi!

Kumi: ¿Sanae? ¿Tsubasa? ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí?

La loba café le contó a su antigua amiga lo sucedido.

Kumi: Buf, vaya problemón.

Tsubasa: ¿Y esos cachorros? ¿Son tuyos?

La pareja pudo notar que la loba se ruborizaba por debajo del pelaje.

Kumi: Sí.

Sanae: Son preciosos. ¿Y quién es el afortunado? ¬¬

Kanda: Un servidor.

Tsubasa y Sanae: ¡¿Tú?!

Kanda: Sí.

Tsubasa: ¿Pero no erais primos?

Kumi: La verdad es que no. Mis padres se unieron a su manada cuando yo era una cría y nos hicimos pasar por primos para que los demás lobos no manchasen la reputación del clan diciendo que adoptaban a lobos extranjeros.

Tsubasa: Ah.

Sanae: Pues, vaya. Ha sido una sorpresa.

La loba café miró a la camada con ternura.

Sanae: ¿Cómo se llaman?

Kanda fue señalando a los retoños uno por uno.

Kanda: Estos son Tormenta; Kô; Mechas y Cascada.

Tsubasa: ¿Cuántos días tienen?

Kumi: Unos cinco, ya queda menos para que empiecen a caminar.

La loba castaña se fijó en la barriga de Sanae.

Kumi: Parece que no somos los únicos que formamos una familia. Y por el tamaño de tu tripa diría que te queda muy poco para el alumbramiento.

Sanae: ¿Ah, sí?

Kumi: Sí, enhorabuena.

Tsubasa y Sanae: Gracias.

Kumi se percató de la presencia del mago, ahora transformado en coyote.

Kumi: ¿Y tú quién eres?

Ero: Me llamo Ero Hayo. Y soy el hermano de Iru.

Kumi: Ah. O sea que él es el malo y tú el bueno, ¿no?

Ero: Sí, algo así.

Kanda: Bueno, es hora de cenar. Esperadme aquí.

El lobo gris volvió con la pata trasera de un ciervo que había cazado hacía dos días, ya que la cierva que cazó el día en que nacieron los lobeznos la habían terminado.

Kanda: Que aproveche.

Sanae: ¿Tenemos que comernos eso? 0-0

Tsubasa: Si no hay más remedio.

Al chico tampoco le hacía mucha gracia comer carne cruda, pero no había otra cosa, así que se limitó a alimentarse con su parte.

Tsubasa: No está tan mal, aunque prefiero la comida cocinada. No os ofendáis, por favor.

Kumi: Tranquilo, es normal. Sois humanos y no estáis acostumbrados a comer esto.

Sanae se quedaba sentada, mirando su ración con cara de asco.

Tsubasa: Ya sé que no es lo más apetecible, cielo. Pero debes comer por ti y por el canijo.

El bebé pateó con fuerza.

Sanae: Ya te dije que no le gusta que le llames _canijo_.

Tsubasa: Perdón.

Pasado un rato, la loba café sintió que le rugían las tripas, además de sentir las patadas de protestas del bebé, que pedía comida. Al final, Sanae terminó por ceder en su empeño y devoró el trozo de carne con voracidad, su estómago dejó de hacer ruido y el pequeño también paró de dar patadas.

Tsubasa: ¿Qué tal?

Sanae: Bueno, hay cosas peores.

Kanda: A eso le llamo _poner al mal tiempo buena cara_.

El grupo se rió durante un buen rato. Cuando se hizo de noche, Kanda se tumbó al lado de su compañera, mientras que ésta tapaba a las crías con su cola para protegerlos del frío; Sanae se acostó intentando estar lo más cómoda posible hasta que lo consiguió, y su marido se recostó al lado de ella después de lamerle el hocico con cariño; Ero se acostó cerca de la entrada de la lobera por si acaso alguien intentaría entrar.


	4. Aprendiendo a sobrevivir

Capítulo 4

Al amanecer, Sanae se despertó sintiendo las pataditas de su hijo, que reclamaba el desayuno. La chica ya no podía acariciarse el vientre con la mano, pero sí pudo lamerlo.

Sanae: Eres un glotón.

Kumi: Pues agradece que sólo lo tienes que alimentar. Cuando nazca tendrás que amamantarlo, vigilarlo…

Sanae: Tú sí que tienes suerte. Cuatro hijos sanísimos y llenos de energía.

Kumi: No es para tanto. A lo mejor la próxima vez tengo siete u ocho.

Sanae: ¿Tantos?

Kumi: Pues claro. Los lobos solemos tener varios cachorros hasta que envejecemos, entonces ya sólo tenemos uno o dos.

Sanae: ¿Siendo vieja aún puedes tener crías?

Kumi: Sí.

Sanae(sorprendida): Guau.

En ese momento entró Tsubasa, que se aproximó a su mujer y ambos se restregaron los hocicos.

Tsubasa: Buenos días, cielo. ¿Dormiste bien?

Sanae: Más o menos. Es la primera vez que duermo en una cueva.

Tsubasa: Ya te acostumbrarás.

Sanae: ¿Y qué hay de desayuno?

Kanda entró en la lobera.

Kanda: Lo mismo que cenamos ayer.

Sanae: ¿Carne cruda otra vez?

Tsubasa: Es lo que se come cuando eres lobo.

Sanae: Pero no somos lobos.

Tsubasa: En apariencia sí.

Sanae suspiró.

Sanae(pensando): Espero que este hechizo se rompa de una vez, no sé cuánto tiempo podré seguir aguantando a base de comer carne cruda. ¬¬

La loba café comió el trozo de carne que le trajo su esposo y Kumi hizo lo mismo cuando Kanda le llevó su parte, mientras que los lobeznos mamaban sin cesar.

Kumi: ¿Dónde está Ero?

Kanda: Fue a inspeccionar la zona, a ver si encuentra el rastro de Iru.

Tsubasa: Creo que el ciervo se está acabando, ¿no deberías ir a cazar, Kanda?

Kanda: _¿Deberías?_ Querrás decir _deberíamos_.

Tsubasa: ¿Qué?

Kanda: Escucha Tsubasa, ahora somos más bocas que alimentar. Yo no puedo cazar y conseguir alimento suficiente sin ayuda. Tendrás que acompañarme.

Tsubasa: Pero… yo no sé cazar.

Kanda: Tranquilo, te enseñaré.

Al chico no le gustaba la idea de cazar animales, pero tenía que alimentar a su mujer y a su futuro hijo. Una vez que se terminó el cuerpo del ciervo, Kanda llevó a Tsubasa a cazar. Guiándose por el olfato, el lobo gris encontró una manada de ciervos en un claro.

Kanda: Atiende, Tsubasa. Lo primero que hay que hacer es…

Tsubasa: ¡AAHHHHHHH!

Kanda no pudo seguir hablando, el lobo blanco se lanzó al galope hacia los ciervos sin prestarle atención.

Kanda: ¡¿Pero qué haces, idiota?!

Tsubasa intentaba atrapar una presa, pero la manada se dispersaba y el lobo no conseguía morder a ningún ciervo. Al final, decidió ir a por el macho alfa, un ciervo enorme con una impresionante cornamenta.

Tsubasa(pensando): Ese ciervo dará suficiente alimento para varios días.

Kanda: ¡¿Pero a quién atacas, gilipollas?! ¡Te va a matar!

Tsubasa saltó para morder el lomo del ciervo, pero éste le dio semejante coz que lo mandó a volar a cientos de metros de altura.

Tsubasa: ¡¡ME CAGO EN LA P………!!

Dos minutos después, el lobo blanco caía al suelo dejando su silueta en la tierra.

Kanda: Vaya, ya volviste.

Tsubasa: Ayyyy… mis costillas… mis patas, auuuuuch.

Kanda: Debiste escucharme y quedarte quieto. Además lo que hiciste fue un suicidio, ¿cómo se te ocurre atacar al macho alfa? A no ser que tengas suficiente experiencia, es imposible cazarlo.

Tsubasa: Lo siento.

Kanda: Bueno, regresa a la guarida. Yo cazaré algo.

Tsubasa: Está bien.

El joven volvió a la madriguera tambaleándose. Cuando entró, Sanae se levantó se acercó a él, preocupada.

Sanae: ¡Tsubasa! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

Tsubasa: Intenté cazar un ciervo grande. Pero fue una mala idea.

Kumi: Hay que ser estúpido para intentar cazar al ciervo alfa. Y más si eres un novato.

Tsubasa: Ya lo sé.

Kumi: ¿Y Kô?

Tsubasa: Está cazando.

Kumi: Ah, vale.

De repente, Tormenta se separó de los demás y fue hasta Tsubasa para olfatearle la alianza que llevaba en la garra.

Kumi: Tormenta, ¿otra vez? Perdona, Tsubasa, es que es muy rebelde.

Tsubasa: No pasa nada.

El lobo blanco lamió el lomito de la hembra gris y la cogió en la boca para dejarla junto a la barriga de Kumi.


	5. Hayate

Capítulo 5

Dos semanas después, los hijos de Kanda y Kumi abrieron los ojos y los oídos, y al cuarto día de la segunda semana, ya empezaban a andar. El grupo veía cómo se erguían sobre sus patitas y después se tambaleaban y se caían, gimiendo. Como era de esperar, Tormenta era la más juguetona de todos, se subía sobre el lomo de los adultos, les mordía las orejas y también rabiaba a sus hermanos para pelear; el pequeño Kô era muy tímido, raras veces peleaba con los demás y le gustaba estar acurrucado junto a su madre; a Mechas le encantaba explorar olfateando todos los rincones de la lobera; y a Cascada le gustaba mucho aullar por la noche, imitando a los mayores. A la quinta semana, los lobeznos ya dejaron de mamar comenzaron a comer carne, también salían de la guarida cada vez más a menudo. Sanae llevaba el embarazo mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, aunque ya iba siendo hora de que naciera el niño. En cuanto a Tsubasa, cada día iba adquiriendo más experiencia gracias a las lecciones de Kanda y ya había conseguido cazar algunas presas por sí mismo. Ero aún no conseguía encontrar a Iru, y empezó a pensar que tal vez su hermano no fue a Japón y que estaría en otra parte.

Un día, Sanae se sentía más incómoda que ninguna otra vez, el bebé no dejaba de patear con fuerza. Mientras, Tsubasa salió a cazar sólo, ya que Kanda tuvo que quedarse con Kumi para vigilar a los cachorros. Se escondió entre unos arbustos buscando un objetivo entre la manada de ciervos que había en el claro pastando. Se fijó en el macho alfa que se relajaba afilando sus cuernos contra un árbol y pensó que tal vez podría volver a intentar cazar a aquel magnífico animal. Se deslizó sigilosamente entre los arbustos y la arboleda hasta que estuvo a pocos metros del ciervo, que no se percató de su presencia. Con una velocidad increíble, Tsubasa se lanzó contra el cuello del macho, pero éste le corneó y lo empujó a unos cuantos metros de él. El lobo de ojos azules se irguió, tambaleándose, y volvió a la carga, pero el ciervo le golpeaba una y otra vez. Tras varios intentos, el cuerpo del lobo estaba cubierto de cortes y magulladuras, pero no cedió en su empeño. Al final, el macho intentó volver a darle con su cornamenta, pero Tsubasa lo esquivó con agilidad y consiguió morder la garganta del animal. El enorme ciervo cayó al suelo, Tsubasa no podía creérselo, ¡había logrado cazar al macho alfa, él sólo!

Tsubasa: ¡Lo conseguí!

El grito del chico sonó como un sonoro aullido que se escuchó por toda la zona. Arrastró con todas sus fuerzas el producto de su caza hasta la madriguera, sorprendiendo a todos.

Kanda: ¡Im… imposible!

Kumi: ¿Lo has cazado tú sólo?

Tsubasa: Sí.

Sanae: Eres magnífico, cariño.

La loba café lamió apasionadamente a su marido, que le devolvía los besos.

Tormenta: De mayor quiero ser como tú, Tusby.

Kanda: Oye, Tormenta. Que de modelo ya tienes a tu padre.

Tormenta: Perdón.

Mechas: ¡Qué guay!

Kô: Tsubasa es el mejor, después de papá.

Cascada: Cuando crezca quiero casarme con un lobo como él.

Ero: Mejor que no vuelvas a cazar una pieza así, Tsubasa. Kanda se está poniendo verde de envidia.

Kanda: ¡No es verdad!

El grupo soltó unas cuantas carcajadas. De repente, Sanae se tambaleó, gimiendo de dolor.

Tsubasa: ¡Sanae! ¿Qué te pasa?

Sanae: Aiiiiihhhh, es el bebé…. creo que va a nacer.

Kumi: Rápido, a la lobera.

Sanae, Tsubasa y Kumi fueron los únicos en entrar, ya que la loba café necesitaría espacio para dar a luz. Durante unos minutos, Sanae se quedó de pie a la vez que soltaba quejidos por las contracciones.

Kumi: Vamos, Sanae. Túmbate.

La joven obedeció y se acostó junto a su esposo que esperaba, nervioso, el momento de ayudarla con el parto. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos Sanae comenzó a gritar con más fuerza, señal de que el niño ya iba a salir.

Kumi: Deprisa, Tsubasa. Colócate detrás de ella y espera.

El lobo blanco obedeció y observó atentamente como iba el alumbramiento.

Sanae: ¡Aiiiiiiiihhhhhhh!

Tsubasa: Vamos, cielo. Empuja.

Sanae: ¡Ya lo hago! ¡Aiiihhhh!

Kumi: ¿Cómo te sientes, Sanae?

Sanae: ¡Dolorida! ¿No se ve o qué? ¡Aaiiiiiiiiihhhhh!

Tsubasa: ¡Aquí viene!

De la vulva de la chica salió el líquido amniótico y después comenzó a asomar la cabecita un lobezno color café.

Sanae: ¡Aaaaaaiiiiihhhhh!

Tsubasa: ¡Ánimo, cielo! ¡Ya sale!

Kumi: ¡Vamos, amiga! ¡Un empujón más!

Sanae empujó con todas sus fuerzas y el pequeño por fin salió, gimiendo. Tsubasa lamió al retoño para limpiarlo y acariciarlo a la vez, mientras que su esposa recuperaba el aliento. Kumi se fijó en que el lobo blanco estaba llorando de felicidad. Con mucho esfuerzo, Sanae irguió la cabeza para ver al bebé.

Sanae: Cariño, acércamelo. Por favor.

El lobo cogió al cachorro en la boca y lo depositó entre las patas delanteras de su mujer, que lo besó con dulzura. Kumi también se acercó para ver al pequeño: Era un lobezno de color café y con varias mechas blancas en el cuello. El lobezno abrió sus ojos azules oscuro y ambos padres sonrieron. Sanae le lamió las orejitas de su pequeño, haciendo que éste sacase su lengüita para pasarla sobre el hocico de su madre. El nuevo padre salió de la madriguera y les dijo a sus amigos que podían pasar a ver al niño. Mechas, curioso como siempre, se acercó al recién nacido, lo olisqueó y le lamió la mejilla.

Kumi: ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

La loba café miró al lobito con ojos tiernos.

Sanae: Hayate.

Tsubasa: ¿Hayate? Sí, buena idea.

En ese momento, Hayate soltó un leve estornudo y sacudió la cabeza, alborotando sus mechas blancas.

Kanda: Salud, enano.

Al oír lo que le dijo el lobo gris, el lobezno le gruñó tan roncamente como le permitían su aguda vocecita.

Tsubasa: No le gusta que le llamen cosas referentes a su tamaño. Te lo digo por experiencia propia.

Kanda: Perdone el señorito.

El grupo volvió a reírse, esta vez acompañados de las diminutas carcajadas de Hayate.


	6. Unos cuantos sustos

Capítulo 6

** Nota: Los personajes Blue y el Viejo pertenecen al manga/anime Wolf´s Rain.**

Pasadas un par de semanas, el bosque comenzó a quedar cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, indicando que el invierno ya había llegado. El pequeño Hayate, al ser un humano, podía ver y escuchar desde el momento en que nació, al contrario que los lobeznos, que nacían ciegos y sordos. El cachorro se pasaba el día mamando y durmiendo, aunque también se arrastraba hasta las patas de su madre para acurrucarse en su pecho de vez en cuando. Los cachorros de los Kanda ya habían crecido bastante y demostraban sus dotes de caza atrapando a ratones y pájaros en las proximidades de la lobera; Kumi se mantenía cerca por si acaso algún intruso se acercaba atraído por el olor de las crías. Para Ero las esperanzas comenzaban a desvanecerse, pues seguía sin tener ni idea de donde se encontraba Iru. Pero un día, mientras las dos lobas descansaban en la guarida esperando a sus maridos, oyeron unos pasos.

¿?: ¡Salid, sé que estáis ahí!

Kumi se levantó y se aproximó a la entrada de la lobera con los pelos erizados.

Sanae: Kumi, ¿qué ocurre?

Kumi: No hagas ruido, Sanae. Ahí fuera hay un oso enorme.

La loba café se estremeció de terror y apretujó a Hayate contra su pecho a la vez que los cachorros de Kumi se apiñaban junto a la chica. La loba de la cicatriz salió de la madriguera a la velocidad del rayo y se abalanzó sobre el invasor, dispuesta a defender a sus hijos. Pero el oso le golpeó el costado con la garra y la hembra quedó tirada en la nieve, aullando de dolor y sangrando abundantemente.

Sanae: Kumi, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

La joven dudó entre quedarse con los pequeños o salir a ayudar a su amiga. De repente, vio que el enorme animal intentaba entrar en la guarida. En ese instante, Sanae sintió una gran furia que le empujó a atacar a aquel oso tuerto de color negro. Con todas sus fuerzas, clavó sus colmillos en el morro del monstruo, lo que provocó que éste sacara su cabeza de la lobera gruñendo de dolor, con la loba café colgada de su hocico. Con unos cuantos zarandeos, consiguió deshacerse de Sanae, que cayó de cuatro patas sobre el suelo, mostrándole su afilada dentadura al oso. El animal tuerto se lanzó contra la loba con intención de arañarle, pero ésta lo esquivó y saltó al pecho del oso, haciéndole una profunda herida. En ese momento, Tsubasa y Kanda regresaban de cazar y vieron a la joven luchando con aquella temible criatura.

Tsubasa: ¡Sanae!

El lobo blanco dio un paso hacia ella, pero Kanda le cortó el paso.

Kanda: Espera, Tsubasa. Déjala que luche.

Tsubasa no estaba de acuerdo con la idea del lobo gris, pero le obedeció y se quedó sentado rezando por su esposa. La hembra peleaba con saña, era absolutamente veloz y astuta, cosa que impresionó a sus compañeros. Era la primera vez que luchaba y lo hacía con tanta maestría que parecía haberlo hecho durante años. El oso no esperaba los ataques de Sanae y al final se retiró, con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas. La loba café, que también recibió varios golpes y tenía el pelo empapado de sangre. Tsubasa corrió hacia ella mientras que Kanda iba a ver como se encontraba Kumi.

Tsubasa: Has peleado de fábula, Sanae.

Sanae: Gracias. Lo que no entiendo es como de repente supe cómo actuar al momento de atacar.

Kumi logró incorporarse y acercarse a Sanae con la ayuda de Kanda.

Kumi: Eso es porque tu instinto maternal se activó, por eso luchaste tan bien con ese oso.

De pronto, apareció Ero, que saltó de la rama de un árbol transformado en puma.

Ero: ¡Chicos! Buenas noticias, he encontrado a Iru.

El mago se fijó en el estado de las lobas.

Ero: ¿Pero qué os ha pasado?

Kumi: Un oso negro nos atacó, pero por suerte Sanae pudo con él.

Ero: ¡Un oso negro!

Tsubasa: Sí, y era del tamaño de un peñasco.

Ero: Oh, no.

Kanda: ¿Qué ocurre, Ero? ¿Pasa algo con ese oso?

Ero: Pues que ese oso negro, era Iru.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Ero: Encontré a mi hermano en un claro cerca de aquí e intenté quitarle el collar, pero él se transformó en oso y me dio un buen tortazo, dejándome inconsciente.

Tsubasa: Debió de enterarse con su magia donde estábamos.

Kanda: Y decidió atacar a los cachorros y las chicas en cuanto estuviésemos alejados de la madriguera.

Kumi: Qué despreciable.

Ero: Pero veo que Sanae logró darle su merecido, eres muy valiente.

Sanae se ruborizó por debajo del pelaje.

Sanae(colorada): Gracias.

En los cuatro días que siguientes, Sanae y Kumi se recuperaban de sus heridas en la lobera. Tsubasa y Kanda le llevaban alimento todos los días para que recuperasen fuerzas, Hayate estaba en plena forma y era bastante travieso, ya que las veces en las que Tsubasa se acostaba junto a Sanae, el lobezno se arrastraba hasta su pecho y mordisqueaba con su boquita desprovista de dientes el anillo de casado que tenía su padre en la garra derecha. A la mañana del cuarto día, Tsubasa fue el primero en despertar y vio que el pequeño Kô no estaba. El lobo blanco salió de la guarida y husmeó el aire buscando el rastro del cachorro.

Tsubasa: ¡Kô! ¿Dónde estás?

No hubo respuesta, durante un buen rato el chico llamó al lobezno y olfateó el suelo tratando de encontrarle, pero no lo consiguió. Un cuarto de hora después, el lobo de ojos azules escuchó un sonoro gemido.

Tsubasa: ¡Kô!

Tsubasa corrió hacia el lugar y vio a la cría arrinconada contra un árbol por un zorro.

Tsubasa: ¡Aléjate de él!

El animal huyó aullando de miedo y Kô corrió a acurrucarse contra las patas de Tsubasa.

Kô: Gracias al cielo, Tsubasa. Creí que me iba comer.

Tsubasa: ¿Por qué te apartaste de los demás? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que podría haberte pasado si no te llego a encontrar?

Kô: Lo siento. Es que mis hermanos siempre me llaman llorica y quise demostrarles que yo también soy valiente.

Tsubasa: No tenías porque poner en peligro tu vida para demostrarles tu valentía. Lo único que habrías conseguido sería acabar en el estómago de ese zorro.

Kô: Perdón. No volveré a hacerlo.

El lobo blanco lamió las orejas castañas del pequeño.

Tsubasa: Bueno, tranquilo. Volvamos a casa.

Tsubasa avanzó unos cuantos pasos y de repente se cayó en un hoyo oculto bajo la nieve.

Kô: ¡Tsubasa! ¿Estás bien?

Tsubasa: Auch. Me he torcido una pierna.

El lobo se miró la pata trasera y vio que la tenía un poco hinchada, debido a la caída.

Kô: No te muevas, voy a avisar a papá.

Tsubasa: ¡No, espera…!

El lobezno no escuchó los gritos del chico y se alejó hacia la madriguera guiado por las huellas que había dejado Tsubasa anteriormente. El lobo blanco se sentó en un rincón del agujero poco después de intentar, sin éxito debido a su dolor en la pata, subir por medio de saltos. Unos minutos después oyó unos pasos ligeros y por un borde del hoyo asomó la cabeza de una perra negra que llevaba un collar plateado de pinchos.

Perra: ¡Amo, aquí! ¡Un lobo!

La hembra saltó al agujero y gruñó a al joven mostrándole sus blancos colmillos. Tsubasa observó a la perra de ojos azules con atención y supo que era una mezcla entre perro y lobo.

Tsubasa: Escucha, amiga. Yo no soy un lobo, soy un humano que ha sido hechizado.

Perra: ¿Me tomas por idiota? ¡Eres un lobo de pies a cabeza!

Tsubasa(pensando): Ahora que me acuerdo, los polvos mágicos que nos echó Ero sólo funcionan con los animales que nos conozcan. A esta perra no la he visto en mi vida, así que no puede saber quién soy.

Perra: ¡Prepárate a morir, lobo!

La híbrida se abalanzó sobre Tsubasa y ambos comenzaron a luchar. El lobo blanco se movía difícilmente debido a la torcedura, pero aún así le dio varios mordiscos profundos a la perra-loba. En ese momento, un hombre viejo se acercó y apuntó con su rifle de caza a Tsubasa, pero no lograba encontrar un buen blanco debido a que los animales no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro.

Viejo: ¡Blue, apártate!

La perra obedeció y de un salto salió del hoyo. El cazador cargó bien su arma y apuntó a la cabeza del chico, que no podía andar ya que su pata empeoró después de la lucha. El viejo iba a disparar cuando de pronto una figura gris se lanzó sobre él, haciendo que soltase el rifle.

Tsubasa: ¡Kanda!

El lobo blanco se sintió más aliviado, con la ayuda de Kanda aún tenía una oportunidad de salir con vida de aquel agujero. El lobo gris trataba de morder la yugular del hombre, pero Blue lo apartó lanzándose contra él.

Viejo: ¡Mantenlo entretenido, Blue!

La hembra peleaba con maestría contra Kanda, cortándole el paso cuando el lobo intentaba correr hacia el hoyo para salvar a su amigo. El viejo cogió su arma y apuntó de nuevo a Tsubasa. Cuando iba a apretar el gatillo, un enorme puma albino de ojos celestes agarró el rifle entre sus dientes y lo arrancó de las manos del cazador.

Tsubasa: ¡Ero!

Viejo: ¡Mierda, no!

Ero se tiró dentro del agujero, puso a Tsubasa sobre su espalda y con unos cuantos magníficos saltos salió del hoyo y se subió a un árbol, para después huir saltando de rama en rama. Kanda les siguió tras lograr esquivar los ataques de Blue y desaparecer tras la arboleda nevada. Pero cuando pensaban que ya habían conseguido librarse del hombre y la perra, oyeron los ladridos de Blue, que les perseguía al galope.

Kanda: ¡Mierda! ¡No podemos ir a la madriguera, atacaría a los demás!

Ero: Entonces tendremos que dividirnos, tú ve a la izquierda y yo a la derecha.

Kanda: ¡De acuerdo!

El puma y el lobo se separaron por dos senderos diferentes y cuando la perra-loba llegó a donde se dividían los caminos, se detuvo unos segundos a pensar.

Blue(pensando): Si voy tras el lobo lastimado, tendré más posibilidades de reducirlo, pero va con ese puma raro. Mejor iré a por el gris.


	7. La ley de la familia

Capítulo 7

Blue persiguió a Kanda durante unos minutos. El lobo no sabía qué hacer para librarse de la perra, hasta que se paró en seco y se enfrentó a la hembra. Ambos animales lucharon con saña, sin muestras de debilidad. Al final Kanda hizo un movimiento rápido y mordió la pata delantera de Blue, provocando que ésta se cayese gimiendo de dolor.

Blue(pensando): Es mi fin, me matará.

Pero el lobo gris no la remató, sino que se alejó al galope. La híbrida se quedo tendida en el suelo con cara de sorpresa. Su amo le había dicho que todos los lobos eran crueles, y de hecho lo creyó desde que vio como un grupo de lobos destruía su casa y mataba a su familia, desde entonces habían perseguido y matado a todos los lobos que se cruzaban en su camino. Pero Blue dudó un momento de su opinión sobre los lobos, ya que si todos los lobos fueran malvados, aquel animal gris la habría matado sin pensárselo dos veces.

Ero acababa de llegar a la madriguera con Tsubasa en la espalda, lo depositó dentro de la guarida y Sanae comenzó a lamer a su marido sin cesar.

Kumi: Kô ya nos contó lo ocurrido, ¿pero por qué hueles a perro, Tsubasa? ¿Y dónde está mi esposo?

Tsubasa: Cuando fui a buscar a Kô, me caí en un agujero y un cazador intentó matarme con la ayuda de su perra. Justo cuando me iban a disparar llegaron Kanda y Ero, y me salvaron. Después nos separamos por diferentes caminos para que la perra no llegase a la madriguera y nos atacara a todos. Y por lo que parece ser, esa híbrida se decidió por peseguir a Kanda.

Ero: ¿Híbrida?

Tsubasa: Sí. Cuando la vi, me fijé en que era una mezcla de perro y lobo.

Kumi: Espero que no le ocurra nada malo a Kô.

Sanae: Tranquila, Kumi. Tu marido es muy astuto, seguro que despista a esa perra y vuelve en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En ese momento, escucharon unos pasos y salieron al exterior. Se estaba formando una ventisca y al principio no pudieron saber de quién era la silueta que estaban viendo, pero cuando la silueta se acercó, se fijaron en que era Kanda.

Kumi: ¡Kô!

La loba castaña salió disparada hacia el lobo y se abalanzó sobre él para cubrirlo de besos.

Kumi: Menos mal, temí lo peor.

Kanda: Pues ya ves que soy un hueso duro de roer.

Una vez que estuvieron todos a salvo en la madriguera, se desató una gran tormenta de nieve. Los cuatro cachorros del matrimonio Kanda se acurrucaron junto a su madre y Hayate se apretujó al pecho de Sanae todo lo que pudo. Pasadas un par de horas, los lobos escucharon unos gritos femeninos de agonía.

¿?: ¡Amo! ¿Dónde está?

Tsubasa: Es la voz de Blue, la perra de aquel cazador.

Kanda: Parece que se perdió por culpa de la tormenta.

Ero: ¿Qué hacemos?

Kanda: ¡Que se fastidie! Por su culpa estuvimos a punto de convertirnos en trofeos ilegales. ¡Se lo merece!

Sanae: No podéis dejarla allí, muriéndose de frío.

Tsubasa salió disparado de la lobera sin decir nada, aunque la perra-loba intentase matarlos, no merecía morir.

Kanda: ¡Tsubasa! ¿Adónde vas?

El lobo blanco no contestó y desapareció entre la tormenta.

Kanda(enfadado): ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Ese idiota bípedo!

Kanda se fue corriendo detrás de Tsubasa, no pensaba dejar que su amigo muriese congelado. Durante un largo rato los dos lobos anduvieron por la zona buscando el rastro de Blue, hasta que al final, Tsubasa vio un cuerpo de color negro tirado en la nieve.

Tsubasa: ¡Kanda, está aquí!

Tsubasa trató de llevar a la hembra desmayada sobre su espalda, pero no pudo debido al dolor de su pata lesionada. El lobo gris apartó al chico y montó a Blue en su lomo.

Kanda: Tú estás demasiado débil, típico de los humanos. La llevaré yo.

El lobo blanco miró a su compañero y sonrió.

Tsubasa(pensando): Durante todos estos años, Kanda ha cambiado mucho. Ya no es el fanfarrón sin escrúpulos de cuando éramos pequeños.

Los lobos llevaron a la híbrida hasta la guarida y la dejaron en un rincón.

Kumi: Así que esa es Blue.

Tsubasa: Sí, Kanda la trajo sobre su lomo.

Kumi(sorprendida): Kô, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan bonachón?

Kanda(enfadado): ¡No me he vuelto bonachón, sólo lo hice porque Tsubasa insistió en ayudarla!

Kumi: Sí, claro. ¬¬

En ese momento, Blue abrió los ojos y se fijó en donde se hallaba.

Blue: ¡¿Qué queréis de mí, lobos?!

Tsubasa: Tranquila, no te haremos daño.

La perra-loba no dejaba de gruñir, no se fiaba de los lobos hacía años. Pero de repente el cansancio comenzó a invadirla otra vez y se desplomó.

A la mañana siguiente, Blue se despertó con el aroma de la presa que habían cazado sus anfitriones. Sanae estaba tumbada cerca de ella y observó como el pequeño Hayate mamaba.

Sanae: ¿Cómo te encuentras, Blue?

Blue: ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Sanae: Mi marido me lo dijo, tienes una fea herida en la pata.

Blue: Ya, me la hizo el lobo gris que está con vosotros.

Sanae: ¿Kanda?

Blue: Sí.

Sanae: Es normal que te mordiese después de que le persiguieras para cazarlo.

Blue: Prefiero no seguir hablando, odio a los lobos.

Blue se giró dándole la espalda a la loba café. Poco después, llegaron los demás con un par de raciones de alimento para Sanae y para Blue. Al principio, la perra negra se negó a aceptar la comida que le ofrecieron los que creía sus enemigos, pero el hambre se las pudo y devoró la carne en unos segundos. Unas horas más tarde, Blue intentó levantarse, pero el dolor que le producía la herida se lo impidió. La hembra comenzó a lamer la zona dolorida hasta que dejó de escocerle. De pronto, Tormenta entró en la madriguera y se aproximó a la híbrida, que le gruñó mostrándole sus afilados colmillos. La lobezna no mostró ningún temor por las amenazas y se acercó a Blue hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, extendió su cuello y olisqueó a la perra con gran interés para luego lamerle la pata lastimada. En un principio, Blue pensó en morder a la cría, pero al ver el cariño con el que la trataba, dejó de gruñirle.

Blue(pensando): Siempre creí que todos los lobos eran máquinas de matar, pero por lo que parece, estos son especiales.

Sanae contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios, en el fondo aquella perra no era tan peligrosa. Esa noche, el grupo se dispuso a dormir: Tsubasa con Sanae y Hayate; Kanda con Kumi y los cachorros; Ero cerca de la entrada de la lobera; y Blue apartada en el rincón. Cuando la perra-loba se despertó, todavía era de noche. Pensó en que su amo debía de estar muy preocupado, buscándola; así que decidió marcharse de la madriguera y adentrarse en el bosque sin que nadie la oyera, o al menos eso creyó. En el momento en el que salió del territorio, Blue escuchó unos movimientos detrás de ella. La hembra se giró rápidamente y empezó a gruñir, pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto descubrió quién la seguía: ¡Tormenta!

Blue: ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña?

Tormenta: ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Acaso no estás a gusto con nosotros?

Blue: Verás, yo vivo con un humano al que quiero mucho, no puedo dejarlo solo. Además, los lobos no me caéis muy bien.

Tormenta: Pero a mí tú me caes bien.

Blue se calló y se quedó mirando a la lobita con cara de sorpresa, ¿se había ganado el cariño de un lobo? De pronto, de entre los árboles surgió un hombre que vestía de negro y que tenía una enorme cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo: ¡Iru!

Iru: Vaya, vaya. Veo que los Kuroichi encuentran amigos allá a donde van. ¡Una perra-loba! ¡Ja! Menudas amistades que se buscan.

Blue: ¿Quién eres?

Iru: Soy un tipo que sabe ciertas cosas, como que tu familia fue asesinada por los lobos que tú misma llevas la sangre de aquellos a los que tanto desprecias.

Blue: ¡¿Cómo dices?!

Iru: Lo que oyes, eres una mezcla de perro y lobo.

Blue: ¡Mientes! ¡Nadie hurga en mis heridas del pasado! ¡Te mataré!

Iru: ¿Me desafías? Por fin podré divertirme después de tantos días.

El mago se transformó en un enorme oso negro y se abalanzó sobre Blue. Ambos animales luchaban sin mostrar nada de cansancio ni debilidad, pero se hirieron bastantes veces. Al final, Blue trató de seccionar la yugular de Iru, pero el oso la esquivó y le golpeó el hombro derecho con la zarpa. La híbrida cayó al suelo con una grave herida en el hombro, de la cual no tardó en salir sangre abundante. Tormenta corrió hacia la perra y le lamió la mejilla.

Tormenta(llorando): ¡Blue! ¡Vamos, levántate! ¡Por favor!

Blue: Vete, Tormenta. Huye antes de que ese humano te mate a ti también.

Tormenta: ¡No te dejaré sola!

Iru: Ha sido divertido, Blue. Pero dejémonos de cháchara y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

El oso iba a golpear la cabeza de la hembra cuando de repente cuatro lobos se le echaron encima. Tormenta se fijó en sus salvadores: Kanda y Kumi, sus padres; y Tsubasa y Ero, que estaba transformado en lobo. Iru reculó unos metros para ver bien a los recién llegados.

Iru: ¡Hermanito, Kuroichi, Kanda! Cuánto tiempo… Pensé que ya os habíais hartado de buscarme después de que intentara acabar con vuestras esposas y vuestros hijos.

Kanda: ¡Cabrón de mierda!

Tsubasa: Ahora que te hemos encontrado te arrebataremos el collar y mi familia y yo podremos volver a la normalidad.

Iru: ¡Ja! Eso no lo lograréis ni en sueños.

El mago regresó a su forma humana y dio chasquido de dedos, para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Ero: ¡No, vuelve! ¡Cobarde!

Tsubasa: ¡Mierda, casi le teníamos!

Los lobos se acercaron a Blue y a Tormenta.

Kanda: ¿Estáis bien?

Tormenta: Yo sí, pero el malo ha herido a Blue.

Tsubasa: Blue, sube en mi espalda.

Blue: Puedo yo sola, no necesito vuestra ayuda.

La perra intentó erguirse, pero le fue imposible, había perdido mucha sangre.

Ero: Yo la llevaré, Tsubasa. Aunque la pata no te duela, aún la tienes lesionada.

Ero subió a Blue sobre su espalda y se transformó en caballo para correr más deprisa. En la guarida, recostaron a Blue en el rincón donde ella había estado antes y Ero le frenó la hemorragia con su magia.

Tsubasa: ¿Cómo es que sabes magia curativa?

Ero: Sólo puedo parar hemorragias y curar rasguños, de momento. Aún no practiqué lo suficiente la magia curativa.

Blue: ¿Por qué me ayudasteis?

Tsubasa: Es una ley de la familia.

Blue: ¿Vosotros me consideráis de la familia?

Todos: Sí.

La perra sonrió levemente, ahora estaba segura de que todos los lobos no eran unos asesinos.


	8. Sanae y Hayate ¡raptados!

Capítulo 8

Al día siguiente, Blue recuperó bastantes fuerzas, pero aún no podía caminar. Kanda y Kumi le traían alimento, y Tormenta no se separaba de ella ni un minuto, tumbándose junto a su vientre. La perra ya no despreciaba tanto a sus anfitriones y comenzó a sentirse a gusto con ellos, aunque echaba mucho de menos a su dueño.

Tormenta: Blue, cuando te recuperes, ¿te marcharás?

Blue: Pues claro, tengo que regresar con mi amo.

Tormenta se apretujó más a la tripa de la perra, gimiendo.

Tormenta: Te echaré de menos.

En ese instante, Blue reflexionó sobre si idea de volver al lado del viejo: Si lo hacía, tendría que seguir ayudándole a cazar lobos, pero ella no quería traicionar a aquel grupo que le había ayudado y acogido en su guarida, pero lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño a Tormenta, porquien comenzaba a sentir un cariño especial. Desde la mañana temprano, Ero y Tsubasa habían buscado a Iru durante horas, pero no consiguieron encontrar ningún rastro que les condujera hasta él.

Ero: Ese maldito es muy astuto. A saber donde se encontrará ahora…

Tsubasa: No pienso dejar que esto quede así, voy a encontrar a Iru y a recuperar la vida de mi mujer y la de mi hijo.

Ero: Pero entiende ya has visto lo poderoso que es. Será muy difícil arrebatarle el colgante.

Tsubasa: Por muy complicado que sea, pienso quitárselo y romper el hechizo, aunque tenga que morir en el intento.

Ero suspiró, sabía que enfrentarse a Iru era casi un suicidio, sobre todo para alguien que no tenía poderes. Durante años, el joven mago había luchado con su hermano, porque uno usaba la magia con fines malvados y el otro porque la usaba para ayudar a los demás. La verdad era que el padre de los gemelos magos fue instruido en la magia del mal, como todos los Hayo, pero Ero se dio cuenta de que usar la magia para dañar a la gente era una estupidez y abandonó las costumbres de su familia para proteger a los más débiles y a la naturaleza. Esto provocó la ira de su padre, que lo expulsó de su casa siendo aún un adolescente y éste tuvo que buscarse la vida solo, hasta que un viejo mago ermitaño llamado Roy le adoptó y le enseñó el arte de cambiar de forma y controlar algunos elementos de la naturaleza. Debido a las grandes diferencias de ambos hermanos, Roy forjó un par de colgantes: El ying y el yang. El ying(el bien) se lo quedó Ero y el yang(el mal) se lo dio a Iru, para que en ambos collares guardasen sus respectivos poderes, pero si los colgantes se unían, los dos hermanos perderían sus poderes y los hechizos que cada uno hubiese hecho quedarían anulados.

Ero(pensando): Si uno el yang con el ying, los poderes de Iru desparecerán junto con los míos. No me gusta mucho la idea de perder mi sangre mágica, pero si con eso ayudo a mis amigos, no me importa dejar de hacer magia.

Mientras, en la madriguera, Sanae y Blue se habían quedado solas con los cachorros, debido a que Kumi y Kanda habían salido a cazar. El pequeño Hayate estaba acurrucado entre las patas delanteras de su madre, durmiendo. La loba café le miró con ojos tiernos y le lamió la cabecita, haciendo que el lobezno se despertase.

Sanae: Perdona, cielo. ¿Te he despertado?

Hayate bostezó, mostrando su boca desprovista de dientes y después lamió el hocico de Sanae. Blue contemplaba la escena conmovida.

Blue: ¿Cómo se llama?

Sanae: Hayate.

Blue: ¿Y tú eres la esposa de Tsubasa, no?

Sanae: Sí.

Blue: Jamás pensé que la magia existiese, y menos que unos humanos terminasen convertidos en lobo.

Sanae: Te comprendo. Hasta los quince años yo tampoco creí en esas cosas.

Blue: ¿Quince años?

Sanae: Sí, verás. La familia materna de mi marido estaba hechizada desde hacía unos quinientos años, por culpa del antepasado de Ero e Iru. Cuando Tsubasa me contó lo de su familia, al principio no me lo creí, hasta que me lo mostró justo delante de mis ojos. El hechizo se rompió cuando nos besamos bajo un árbol al atardecer y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a tener problemas, hasta que apareció Iru.

Blue: ¿En qué consistía esa maldición?

Sanae: Tsubasa y su familia se transformaban en lobos tenían habilidades y sentidos lupinos, también podían ver la verdadera forma de las cosas.

Blue: ¿Verdadera forma?

Sanae: Kanda y Kumi se podían transformar en humanos y vivir entre ellos, pero esa cualidad ya la perdieron al beber una pócima hace años, según me contaron ellos.

Blue: Guau, vaya historia.

Sanae: Ya.

En ese momento, oyeron unos pasos fuera de la lobera.

Viejo: ¡Blue! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Blue!

Blue: ¡Es mi amo!

La perra se levantó tambaleándose, salió de la guarida y se acercó al viejo meneando el rabo. El hombre se agachó a su altura y la abrazó con fuerza.

Viejo: ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te he buscado por todas partes.

El cazador se fijó en la herida que Blue tenía en el hombro.

Viejo: ¡Y aún encima te hirieron! Por lo que parece esto te lo debió de hacer un oso, pobrecilla.

La híbrida lamió la mejilla de su amo gimiendo de alegría. De repente, Sanae asomó la cabeza por la entrada de la madriguera, haciendo que el viejo a viera.

Viejo: ¡Un lobo! Muy bien, Blue. Has encontrado una guarida de lobos.

El hombre sacó su escopeta y apuntó a la loba, que se metió dentro justo cuando el cazador apretaba el gatillo.

Tormenta: Sanae, ¿qué ocurre?

Sanae: ¡No hagáis ningún ruido!

Los lobos vieron como una mano se metía en la guarida y agarraba a Hayate por la cola, apartándolo de Sanae.

Sanae: ¡Hayate, no!

El cachorro gemía sin parar, no comprendía por qué le alejaban de su madre. Cuando el viejo sacó a Hayate por completo de la lobera, Blue observó horrorizada como su amo lo mantenía en el aire, sujeto dolorosamente por el rabo. Sanae salió disparada de la madriguera y se abalanzaba sobre el cazador, mordiéndole el brazo.

Viejo: ¡Ataca, Blue!

La perra negra no se movió, no quería atacar a su nueva amiga.

Viejo: ¿Pero qué haces, Blue? ¡Ataca de una vez!

Blue: ¡Sanae, por favor! ¡Deja a mi amo!

Sanae: ¡¿Para qué mate a mi bebé?! ¡Ni pensarlo!

Blue: ¡Sanae, te lo suplico!

Al final, la loba café soltó el brazo del hombre y cogió a Hayate entre sus dientes. El viejo cargó rápidamente su arma con un dardo tranquilizante y disparó a la grupa de Sanae, que cayó al suelo profundamente dormida. Hayate se retorcía en la nieve, muerto de frío y miedo, suplicando con gemidos el calor de su madre. Blue fue velozmente junto al lobezno y lo agarró con sus colmillos para apartarlo de la fría nieve y calentarlo con su aliento.

Viejo: ¿Qué te pasó, Blue? ¿Te volviste estúpida o qué? ¿Por qué no me ayudaste?

La hembra agachó las orejas y ocultó el rabo entre las patas sin soltar a Hayate. El viejo cargó a Sanae en sus hombros y se fue, seguido por Blue. Dentro de la madriguera los cachorros gemían preocupados por las hembras, que aún no habían vuelto. Tormenta se acercó temblando de miedo hacia la entrada y sacó la cabeza para ver que había pasado.

Tormenta: ¿Blue? ¿Sanae? ¿Estáis ahí?

No hubo respuesta.

Kô: ¿Qué pasa, Tormenta?

Tormenta: Ni Blue ni Sanae están fuera, me pregunto que habrá ocurrido.

Mechas: ¿No se las habrá comido ese oso tuerto?

Cascada: Lo dudo mucho, ¿no os acordáis de cuándo Sanae se enfrentó a él y lo venció? Es imposible que las haya matado tan deprisa.

En ese momento, Kanda, Kumi, Tsubasa y Ero entraron en la lobera.

Tsubasa: ¿Dónde están Sanae y Hayate?

Ero: Y Blue tampoco está.

Tormenta: No lo sabemos, escuchamos unos pasos y Blue salió. Después una mano humana se metió en la madriguera y cogió a Hayate, Sanae salió para rescatarle y desde ese momento no ha regresado.

Tsubasa sintió que su corazón se desbocaba por el miedo, ¡el cazador les había encontrado y se había llevado a Sanae y a Hayate junto con Blue!

Kanda(enfadado): Esa traidora de Blue… grrrrr. Cuando la vea, la mataré.

Kumi: No sabemos si fue culpa de Blue, en todo caso hay que rescatar a Sanae y al bebé.

Tsubasa salió de la guarida al galope seguido por Kanda y Ero mientras que Kumi se quedaba al cuidado de las crías. Los lobos husmearon el aire y el suelo hasta que encontraron el rastro del viejo y de Blue, guiados por el olor, se dirigieron hacia la zona este del bosque.


	9. Heridas del pasado

Capítulo 9

Sanae se despertó metida en una jaula junto a Hayate, acurrucado en su pecho. Irguió la cabeza y se fijó en que se encontraban en una cabaña de madera, en cuyas paredes colgaban cabezas disecadas de varios animales. Hayate gimió hambriento y la loba lo depositó junto a sus pezones para que mamase. En ese momento, Blue se acercó y se sentó enfrente de ella.

Blue: ¿cómo te encuentras?

Sanae miró a la perra con enfado.

Sanae(enfadada): Muy bien, gracias.

Blue: Menos mal que Hayate aguantó bien el frío, de lo contrario habría muerto.

Sanae(enfadada): Ya.

Blue: Entiendo que estés enfadada por lo de antes, pero no puedo revelarme contra mi amo. ¿Lo comprendes?

Sanae(enfadada): Entiendo que no puedas morder a tu propio amo, pero lo que no entiendo es cómo es que no evitaste que nos apartaran a mi hijo y a mí de la madriguera.

Blue: Lo siento.

Sanae(enfadada): Con eso no basta, Blue.

La loba café se volvió dándole la espalda a la perra-loba.

En el bosque, Tsubasa, Kanda y Ero seguían el rastro al galope. Tsubasa estaba muy preocupado, no sabía lo que aquel hombre sería capaz de hacerles a su mujer y a su hijo. De repente, Kanda se detuvo y mandó parar a sus compañeros.

Kanda: ¡Parad!

Tsubasa: ¡No tenemos tiempo de parar, Kanda! ¡Hay que salvar a mi familia!

Kanda: No estamos solos. Nos encontramos en el territorio de un clan muy grande.

Tsubasa y Ero olfatearon el aire y también notaron los numerosos olores de diferentes lobos. En ese momento, de detrás de los árboles y la maleza surgieron unos lobos enormes mostrándoles los colmillos, de entre ellos salió un lobo gris que tenía cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, muchas más que Kanda. A Tsubasa aquel impresionante animal se resultaba familiar, al igual que algunos otros lobos que estaban allí. Pero Kanda ya sabía perfectamente quién era…

Lobo: ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¡Este es nuestro territorio! Si no os marcháis ahora mismo, os mataremos a colmillazos.

Ero: Perdone, sólo estábamos de paso.

El lobo gris se fijó en Tsubasa y el Kanda.

Lobo: Vaya, Kô. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Kanda: Lo mismo digo, padre.

Tsubasa: Entonces, ¿tú eres Tunichi?

Tunichi: Sí, y tú eres Tsubasa Ozora, el que ensució la reputación de mi familia.

Tsubasa: ¡Oiga, yo no manché la reputación de nadie! Además no tenemos tiempo para charlas, mi esposa y mi hijo están en peligro.

Tunichi: ¡Tú no irás a ninguna parte hasta que recuperemos nuestro honor!

Tunichi se abalanzó sobre el lobo blanco, pero Kanda empujó a su padre a varios metros de su amigo y lo desafió con sus roncos gruñidos.

Kanda: Tsubasa, Ero. Id a salvar a Sanae y Hayate.

Tsubasa: Pero, Kanda…

Kanda: ¡Iros ya!

Los lobos obedecieron y se marcharon sin que ninguno de los Kanda pudiese impedirlo.

Tunichi: Es increíble, Kô. ¡Has caído lo más bajo que podías! No solo has perdido tu nobleza, sino que además te has hecho amigo de tu peor enemigo.

Kanda: No he perdido nada de mi nobleza, padre. Es más, gracias a que me expulsaras de la manada, he conocido al amor de mi vida, tengo unos hijos maravillosos y unos amigos fantásticos. Si hubiese seguido en el clan, con esa inútil fanfarronería de antes, posiblemente no hubiera sido tan afortunado.

De entre la manada surgió una loba de color gris pálido, que se aproximó a Kanda y le lamió la mejilla.

Kanda: Hola, madre.

Bina: Dichosos los hijos, hijo mío. Te he extrañado tanto…

Kanda: Y yo a ti.

Bina: ¿Sabes algo de Kumi?

Kanda: Más de lo que imaginas.

Bina: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Kanda: Ella es mi esposa.

El clan Kanda soltó un grito de asombro, especialmente los padres de Kumi, Lingo y Mina.

Bina: Pero si vosotros sois…

Kanda: No, madre. No somos primos, ¿no te lo dijo padre?

Bina: No.

La loba se giró hacia su compañero.

Bina: Tunichi, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Tunichi: Por… porque…

Lingo: Nosotros le pedimos que nos aceptara en el clan.

Mina: ¡Lingo!

Lingo: Tienen derecho a saberlo, cariño.

_Flash back_

_Pocos días después de que naciese Kumi, unos cazadores furtivos nos atacaron y nos vimos obligados a huir de nuestro propio territorio. Al día siguiente del ataque, llegamos a Shizuoka y allí nos topamos con Tunichi._

_Tunichi: Vosotros no sois de por aquí, ¿verdad?_

_Lingo: No, señor. Necesitamos un hogar donde cobijarnos, ¿usted sabe dónde puede haber un lugar seguro para nuestra hija?_

_Tunichi: Venid conmigo._

_Tunichi nos llevó hasta el vertedero y nos ofreció refugio allí._

_Tunichi: Podéis quedaros tanto tiempo como queráis, si os preguntan quienes sois, decidles que sois parientes míos._

_Mina: ¿Y eso por qué?_

_Tunichi: Si descubren que adopto lobos extranjeros, la reputación de mi familia se destruirá._

_Lingo: Entendido._

_Gracias a Tunichi, Kumi creció feliz. El problema fue la guerra que manteníamos con los Kuroichi, no queríamos que nuestra hija formase parte de ella, pero no teníamos más remedio. Y por eso el día en que dijo que no quería pelear…_

_Kumi: Papá, estas luchas son absurdas._

_Lingo: Ya, hija. Pero…_

_Kumi: ¡Ni peros ni gaitas, papá! ¡Esta guerra tiene que acabar! ¡No podemos seguir luchando con los Kuroichi por una desgracia que no fue su culpa!_

_Lingo: Kumi, cállate. Te van a oír._

_Kumi: No me pienso callar, papá. ¡No podemos seguir haciendo esto! ¿O es que en vez de ser unos animales nobles, no somos más que unas máquinas de matar sin cerebro?_

_Lingo: ¡¡KUMI!!_

_No sé como me atreví a hacerlo, simplemente le hice una franja en el cuello para que se callase. Estoy muy arrepentido de haberlo hecho, pero no podía permitirle que ofendiese al que nos había salvado la vida, así que no me quedó más remedio que castigarle de esa forma._

_Kumi(llorando): Por… ¿por qué, papá? ¿Por qué me muerdes?_

_Lingo: ¡Nunca vuelvas a insultar a una manada que nos acogió cuándo corrías el peligro de morir de hambre y frío!_

_Kumi: ¿Qué? ¿Qué me estás contando, que no somos unos Kanda?_

_En ese momento, supe que había metido la pata. También me fijé en su herida, que no dejaba de sangrar._

_Lingo: Cielo, ¿estás bien? Sangras mucho._

_Kumi: ¡No, aléjate de mí! Jamás pensé que llegarías a esto._

_Desde ese día, Kumi no volvió a hablarme como antes, siempre me evitaba o me gritaba con una mirada cargada de furia. Y cuando me enteré de que Kumi había defendido a Tsubasa Ozora y que había atacado a Kô, Mina y yo le pedimos consejo a Tunichi._

_Lingo: ¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Tunichi?_

_Tunichi: Lo lamento mucho, chicos. Pero Kumi no puede seguir en el clan._

_Mina: ¡No, tiene que haber otra solución!_

_Tunichi: No la hay. Cuando un lobo hiere a otro de su propia manada y además defiende a un enemigo, debe ser expulsado de inmediato._

_Lingo: No, no puede ser…_

_Tunichi: Lo siento, Lingo. Pero las cosas son así, cuando ella vuelva, le diréis que se marche._

_Pero nuestra hija no regresó y cuando Kô nos contó lo sucedido, nos sentimos orgullosos de ella. Había renunciado a la guerra para volver a sus raíces y valerse por sí misma. _

_Fin del flash back_

Kanda: Pobre Kumi.

Lingo: Ya sé lo que piensas, Kô: Que no soy un buen padre y por tanto, tampoco seré un buen abuelo. Si me prohíbes ver a mis nietos, lo comprenderé.

Kanda: Tranquilo, suegro. Ahora veo que no eres mal tipo, tú y tu mujer podéis venir a ver a los cachorros cuando queráis.

Mina: ¿Podemos ir a vivir con vosotros?

Kanda: Pues claro.

El lobo gris se giró hacia sus padres.

Kanda: Vosotros también seréis bien recibidos, si queréis.

Tunichi: Lo siento, hijo. Pero no podemos, hace poco han nacido bastantes lobeznos y no debemos trasladarlos de una zona a otra siendo tan vulnerables.

Kanda: Entiendo.

Bina: Pero te agradeceríamos mucho que tú y Kumi nos visitaseis un día.

Kanda: Cuando sean lo suficientemente mayores, los traeré para que os conozcáis.

Tunichi: Muchas gracias, Kô.

Kanda: Ahora debo ayudar a mis compañeros. Lingo, Mina, vendré a buscaros en cuanto todo se haya acabado.

El lobo gris se fue corriendo tras la huellas de Tsubasa y Ero.


	10. Rescate

Capítulo 10

Tsubasa y Ero llegaron hasta una cabaña de troncos. El lobo blanco olisqueó el aire y notó que el rastro de Sanae y Hayate se hallaba allí dentro, pero también estaba el olor del cazador y de Blue.

Tsubasa: ¿Cómo lograremos entrar sin que nos maten?

Ero: Tranquilo, tengo un plan.

El lobo albino susurró unas cuantas palabras a Tsubasa y después se situó delante de la cabaña.

Ero: ¿Estás preparado?

Tsubasa: Sí.

Ero: Recuerda, cuando el hombre me persiga, saca a Sanae y al bebé de ahí.

Tsubasa: De acuerdo.

Ero comenzó a aullar y a ladrar para llamar la atención del viejo. El hombre escuchó los aullidos y cogió su escopeta, dispuesto a acabar con el lobo.

Viejo: Blue, quédate aquí y vigila a la loba.

La perra obedeció y se quedó sentada junto a la jaula. El viejo salió de la casa y apuntó a Ero, que esquivó la bala con gran agilidad y corrió hacia los árboles, seguido por el cazador.

Viejo: ¡No huyas, maldito!

Cuando el hombre desapareció en el bosque junto con Ero, Tsubasa entró en la cabaña y se topó con Blue.

Sanae(llorando): ¡Tsubasa, has venido!

Tsubasa: ¡Apártate de ellos, Blue!

Blue: No puedo, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: Nunca te creí capaz de esto, Blue. Pensaba que eras buena persona y ahora raptas a mi mujer y a mi hijo.

Blue: No fue mi intención.

Tsubasa: ¿Entonces por qué permitiste que tu amo los apartase de la guarida?

Blue: No puedo desobedecer a mi amo.

Tsubasa: Será mejor que te quites de en medio si no quieres salir malparada.

La perra se apartó y dejó que el chico mordiese los barrotes de la jaula, hasta que consiguió hacer una apertura por la que Sanae pudiese salir. La loba café cogió a Hayate con los dientes y salieron de la cabaña, justo cuando el viejo regresaba.

Viejo: ¡No, se escapan!

El hombre apuntó a los lobos y disparó a la pata trasera de Sanae, que cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor.

Tsubasa: ¡Sanae!

Viejo: ya os tengo, lobos.

El cazador apuntó a la cabeza de la loba, pero una figura negra arrancó la escopeta de sus manos.

Viejo: ¡Blue! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Blue: Lo siento, amo.

Tsubasa se quedó quieto por un segundo, no se creía que la perra-loba les acabase de salvar.

Blue: ¡Marchaos, rápido!

El lobo blanco subió a su esposa sobre su lomo y agarró a Hayate con los colmillos, para después desaparecer entre la arboleda del bosque. El viejo maldecía lo sucedido mientras que recogía su rifle y se metía en su casa, Blue le siguió con el rabo entre las patas.

Viejo: ¿Qué coño te ocurrió, Blue? ¡Debiste haberles matado! ¡Y además te pones a jugar quitándome el arma cuándo estuve a punto de acabar con esos lobos!

Aunque la híbrida sentía que había traicionado a su dueño, en el fondo estaba contenta con lo que hizo, había salvado las vidas de unos inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con los lobos que estaban buscando.

Tsubasa llegó a la madriguera, dejó a Sanae en el suelo y puso a Hayate a su lado. La pata de la hembra no dejaba de sangrar y el lobo comenzó a lamerla para desinfectarla.

Tsubasa: Tranquila, cariño. Pronto vendrá Ero y te curará la hemorragia.

Sanae: Me duele mucho, Tsubasa.

El joven se acostó al lado de Sanae y le besó la mejilla para calmarla. El pequeño Hayate no dejaba de gimotear, ya que su madre no tenía tantas energías para transmitirle su calor corporal.

Sanae: Tsubasa, dale calor al bebé. Se está muriendo de frío.

El lobo obedeció y colocó al lobezno entre sus patas delanteras. Hayate dejó de gemir y se durmió plácidamente, recibiendo los lametones que su padre le daba en las orejas. En ese momento, Kumi entró en la lobera y se quedó de piedra al ver el estado de Sanae.

Kumi: ¡Sanae! ¿Pero qué te ha hecho ese humano desgraciado?

Sanae: Me disparó cuando intentábamos huir, pero Blue nos ayudó y evitó que la cosa acabara peor.

Kumi: ¿Blue os salvó?

Tsubasa: Sí, no era una traidora después de todo.

Sanae: ¿Y los cahorros?

Kumi: Están jugando.

Tsubasa: ¿Y cómo está tu marido? ¿Y Ero? No lo he vuelto a ver desde que despistó al cazador.

Kumi: Kô se topó con Ero cuando éste logró darle esquinazo al humano, y regresaron pensando que ya os habíais escapado de la cabaña.

Tsubasa: Por favor, dile a Ero que venga a quitarle la bala a Sanae, está muy malherida.

Kumi: Voy.

La loba castaña salió corriendo de la guarida y llamó a Ero. El mago consiguió taponar la herida y extraerle la bala con su magia, pero Sanae no podría moverse durante un tiempo ya que la llaga tardaría en cicatrizar.


	11. Te echaba de menos, Blue

Capítulo 11

**Perdón por la tardanza, es que tuvimos bastantes exámenes y tuvimos que estudiar, pero tenemos muchísimas sorpresas para vosotros, ¡disfrutad!**

A la mañana siguiente, Tormenta no quiso jugar con sus hermanos, estaba triste por la ausencia de Blue. Kanda y Kumi intentaban animarla, pero era inútil.

Tormenta(pensando): Te echo de menos, Blue. Para mí eras como una hermana mayor, si pudiera verte una vez más…

En ese momento, la lobezna tuvo una idea, ¡buscaría a la perra y se despediría de ella por última vez!

Al llegar la noche, cuando todos se durmieron, Tormenta salió sigilosamente de la lobera y, utilizando su olfato, se dirigió hacia el este. Durante horas la pequeña hembra atravesó senderos cubiertos de nieve, la cual le ralentizaba el paso debido a lo gruesa que estaba. Al llegar a un claro, el olor de Blue se volvió más intenso y la lobezna sintió una oleada de felicidad, pero notó que sus patas estaban agarrotadas por el agotamiento y decidió dormir un poco antes de seguir. Cuando habían pasado tan solo cinco minutos desde que cerró los ojos, escuchó unos pasos y se sobresaltó. De entre los arbustos salió un zorro hambriento que la miraba con ferocidad, Tormenta decidió hacerle frente mostrándole sus diminutos colmillos y gruñendo agudamente.

Tormenta: ¡Atrás, zorro apestoso!

El animal rojo no le hizo caso y se abalanzó sobre ella, haciéndole una herida en el lomo de un mordisco. La hembra soltó un quejido de dolor y cayó sobre la nieve, sangrando abundantemente. El zorro iba a remarla cuando, de repente, una figura negra se lanzó contra él y lo apartó de la cría, haciéndole una franja en el pecho. Tormenta miró a su salvador, era una perra negra de ojos azules, ¡Blue!

Blue: Fuera de aquí, zorro estúpido, o te seccionaré la yugular de un colmillazo.

El animal se alejó corriendo con el rabo entre las patas. Blue se acercó a Tormenta y le lamió la herida del lomo.

Blue: ¿Qué haces aquí, Tormenta? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

Tormenta: Lo siento.

Blue: ¿Y ahora qué hago contigo? No puedo llevarte a tu hogar ahora, debo quedarme a vigilar casa de mi amo.

Tormenta: No importa, me quedaré a vivir contigo.

Blue: No puede ser, Tormenta. Mi dueño odia a los lobos y no quiero que te haga daño. Pero no voy a dejarte aquí sola, te llevaré a mi casa y te ocultaré hasta mañana.

Tormenta: Vale.

La perra-loba agarró con los colmillos a la cría, cuidando de no presionarle la herida, y fue hasta la cabaña. En el porche había una cesta de mimbre con unas mantas y al lado un par de cuencos, uno con comida y otro con agua. Blue se metió en la cesta y Tormenta se acurrucó en su pecho, la pequeña hembra notaba cómo el calor regresaba a su cuerpo gracias al pelaje de Blue y las mantas, y terminó por dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, Kumi se desesperaba de preocupación por la desaparición de la lobezna. Ella, junto con Kanda, Tsubasa y Ero no dejaban de buscar a Tormenta, sin éxito.

Kumi: No puede ser, espero que no la hayan…

Kanda: Tranquila, cariño. Tormenta es muy valiente, lo más seguro es que esté sana y salva en alguna parte.

Tsubasa: Pero el territorio se acaba aquí, allí fuera hay muchos peligros, incluyendo a Iru.

Kanda: Entonces iremos Ero y yo a buscarla, tú y Kumi regresad a la madriguera con Sanae por acaso Tormenta ha vuelto.

Tsubasa: De acuerdo.

Kumi lamió el hocico del lobo gris.

Kumi: Ten cuidado, amor.

Kanda: Tranquila, lo tendré.

Dicho esto, Kanda y Ero salieron del territorio y se adentraron en la zona este.

Tormenta se despertó sintiendo la cálida lengua de Blue. La herida había dejado de sangrarle y ya no le dolía tanto, pero aún así seguía algo débil.

Blue: Buenos días, pequeña.

Tormenta: Buenos días.

Blue: Parece que estás mejor, el calor ya regresó a tu cuerpo.

De repente, las tripas de la lobezna gris rugieron con tanta fuerza que parecía el gruñido de un puma.

Blue: No me extraña que tengas hambre, después de lo que caminaste ayer. Espera aquí.

La perra negra salió de la cesta y se encaminó hacia el bosque, olfateando el aire. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la cabaña y apareció el viejo. El hombre miró hacia la cesta para ver si estaba Blue y Tormenta se escondió bajo las mantas justo a tiempo, el olor de aquel humano le recordaba al que había notado cuando se llevaron a Sanae y Hayate, así que trató de quedarse tan quieta como le era posible. Por suerte, el viejo no se dio cuenta de la presencia del cachorro y volvió a entrar en la casa.

Blue husmeaba la nieve, buscando el rastro de alguna presa que le sirviera de alimento a Tormenta. A unos metros más lejos, vio la silueta de una liebre; la perra-loba se agazapó, se arrastró sigilosamente hasta animal y le hundió los colmillos en el cuello. Cuando se dispuso a marcharse con su pieza, percibió el olor familiar de dos lobos y se puso en alerta, esperando a que aparecieran. La híbrida distinguió las siluetas de un lobo gris y de otro blanco inmaculado, y entonces supo quienes eran.

Kanda: ¡Tú! ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¡Habla!

Blue: Calma, Kanda. Tormenta está a salvo, está oculta en mi casa.

Ero: ¿Pero allí no está tu amo?

Blue: No la ha encontrado todavía, pero será mejor que os la llevéis cuanto antes, mi dueño podría darse cuenta de un momento a otro. Seguidme.

Blue guió a los dos lobos hasta donde se escondía Tormenta. Cuando la lobezna vio a su padre, salió rápidamente de la cesta y restregó su mejilla contra las patas delanteras de éste. Kanda lamió la cabeza de Tormenta y entonces se fijó en el mordisco que tenía en el lomo.

Kanda: ¿Quién se atrevió a hacerte eso?

Tormenta: Un zorro me atacó anoche, pero Blue me salvó.

Kanda: Me voy a arrepentir de esto.

El lobo gris se giró hacia Blue.

Kanda: Gra… gr… grac… graci… gracias.

Blue: No hay de qué.

Ero: ¿Ves, Kô? No cuesta tanto dar las gracias.

Kanda: Habla por ti, _Harry Potter._ ¬¬

De pronto, el viejo vio a los lobos por la ventana, cogió su rifle, abrió la ventana y apuntó. En toda la zona se escuchó un disparo y Ero cayó al suelo, con la cadera sangrando abundantemente.

Kanda: ¡Ero, no!

Viejo: Ya te tengo, cabrón.

Blue: ¡Amo, no dispare! ¡Deténgase!

La perra se interpuso entre la escopeta y los lobos.

Viejo: ¿Otra vez? ¡Quítate de ahí, Blue!

La híbrida no se movió de su sitio.

Blue: ¡Marchaos, puede salir de un momento a otro!

Kanda subió a Ero a su espalda y cogió a Tormenta con la boca.

Tormenta: ¡Blue!

Blue: Adiós, pequeña. Cuídate mucho.

Tormenta: ¡Blue!

La cría vio como la figura de la perra negra se perdía a lo lejos y también oyó los gritos furiosos del humano.

Viejo: ¡No, no! ¡Mierda, no!

Un par de balas pasaron zumbando cerca de ellos, sin lograr alcanzarles. Una vez fuera de peligro, Kanda aminoró un poco el paso, sin llegar a dejar de correr, debía llevar a Tormenta y al mago a la madriguera cuanto antes.

En la guarida, Tsubasa observaba el límite del territorio, esperando la llegada de sus compañeros. De repente, captó el olor de Kanda y de Ero, mezclado con sangre.

Tsubasa: Oh, no. Espero que no…

El lobo blanco salió disparado hacia ellos y se sorprendió al ver el estado lamentable del mago, que había tenido que regresar a su forma humana debido a lo débil que estaba.

Tsubasa: Menos mal que estáis bien.

Ero: ¿Bien? ¡¿Bien? Bien lo estará tu tía, cegato.

Tsubasa: Perdona, era una forma de hablar. Hay que meterte en la lobera cuanto antes.

Kanda: Vamos.

Una vez dentro, Kanda dejó a Ero en el suelo y Kumi comenzó a lamer amorosamente a Tormenta.

Kumi: ¿Cómo te atreves a escaparte así, Tormenta?

Tormenta: Lo siento, mamá. Es que quería volver a ver a Blue.

Sanae: Kumi, no la regañes, por favor. Entiende lo que significa Blue para ella.

Kumi: No estoy enfada porque quiera a Blue, pero sí por haberse ido sin avisar y en mitad de la noche, además.

Tormenta: Perdón. No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.

Kumi: Está bien, confío en tu palabra.

Ero consiguió detener la hemorragia gracias a su magia (nos ha salido un pareado XD), pero sus fuerzas aún no regresarían hasta unos días después.

**P.D: Un favorcito para Flor Guajira y Seilen Dru, ¿podríais decirnos cuál de los cachorros Kanda os gusta más? Please y gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	12. La escritura lunar

Capítulo 12

Pasados unos cuatro días, Sanae y Ero habían recuperado bastantes fuerzas. Las heridas de ambos ya casi habían cicatrizado y Hayate ya podía volver a acurrucarse junto a su madre después de haber pasado todo aquel tiempo descansando en el pecho de su padre. Tsubasa no dejaba de preguntarse cómo podrían vencer a Iru, ya que su magia era demasiado poderosa como para que le hicieran frente un reducido grupo de lobos. Un día, decidió hablar con Ero para saber si conocía algún punto débil del mago negro.

Tsubasa: Dime, Ero. ¿Tu hermano tiene alguna debilidad aparte del colgante?

Ero: Que yo sepa no, pero nuestro padre decía que en la escritura lunar se hallaba el mayor secreto de los Hayo.

Tsubasa: ¿La escritura lunar?

Ero: Sí. Decía que era una escritura mágica que se encontraba oculta tras las páginas de un libro.

Tsubasa: ¿Y os contó cuál era ese libro?

Ero: No lo entendí muy bien, pero siempre los describía así: _La escritura lunar esconde un secreto que si lo descubriese alguno de los Kuroichi, sería nuestro fin._

Tsubasa: ¿Los Kuroichi? Pero mi familia sólo posee un libro antiguo y ese es…

El lobo blanco se quedó callado unos minutos, ese libro podría ser…

Esa noche, Tsubasa salió de la madriguera cuando todos se quedaron dormidos. Si el libro que tenía en mente era el que contenía la escritura lunar, entonces por fin podrían derrotar a Iru y recuperar su vida normal. El lobo cruzó el bosque hasta llegar a Shizuoka, caminó lentamente para poder observar de nuevo las calles en las que se había criado y pasado tantas aventuras durante su infancia y su adolescencia. Al llegar a su casa, un viejo perro dálmata apareció ante él: Mancha. El perro se quedó sorprendido al ver allí a su amo.

Mancha: ¡Tsubasa!

El perro corrió a saludar al chico y le lamió el carrillo meneando el rabo.

Mancha: Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿por qué hueles a lobo? ¿Han vuelto a atacarte los Kanda después de tantos años?

Tsubasa: No, viejo amigo, la razón es peor que eso.

El muchacho le contó al dálmata la historia de principio a fin.

Mancha: ¡No me fastidies! Así que el descendiente del brujo que hechizó a los Kuroichi os ha hechizado a ti y a Sanae.

Tsubasa: Sí, y además nuestro hijo nació en mitad del encantamiento. La única manera de encontrar el punto débil de ese desgraciado está en el libro de mi familia.

Mancha: ¿Pues a qué esperas? Cógelo, está en el salón.

El lobo tocó a la puerta con la zarpa, que la abrió un niño de siete años que era idéntico a Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: Hola, Daichi.

El niño no entendía lo que le decía el lobo, pero no lo consideró un animal peligroso y le acarició la cabeza.

Daichi: ¿Quién eres tú, perrito?

Tsubasa lamió la mejilla de Daichi y entró en la casa. Natsuko estaba en el salón viendo la televisión cuando vio al lobo blanco.

Natsuko: ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! 0-0¿Quién ha dejado entrar a este lobo?

Daichi: Fui yo mamá, es muy cariñoso.

La mujer se fijó en animal y observó que era igualito a la forma lupina de Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: Buenas, mamá. Siento haberte asustado.

Natsuko tampoco entendió las palabras de Tsubasa, pero no tardó en pasarle por la cabeza la idea de que aquel lobo blanco de ojos azul oscuro era su hijo mayor.

Natsuko: ¿Tsubasa? ¿Eres tú?

El animal asintió y se acercó a ella.

Natsuko: No puede ser, el hechizo está roto…

Para poder comunicarles lo sucedido, Tsubasa se subió a una silla de la mesa de la cocina, cogió un lápiz con los colmillos y comenzó a escribir en el ordenador portátil que había allí (como en _Shagy dog _XD). Natsuko y Daichi leían el texto:

_Mamá y Daichi, soy yo, Tsubasa. El descendiente del mago que hechizó a nuestro antepasado nos ha devuelto la maldición a Sanae y a mí, pero mucho más mejorada. Nuestro hijo, Hayate, nació con forma de lobo. Y para derrotar al estúpido mago, necesito el libro de la familia, por favor._

Natsuko se puso pálida al terminar de leer.

Natsuko: No, no…

Tsubasa: Por favor, mamá. Necesito ese libro.

Natsuko: Daichi, ve al salón y coge de la estantería un libro viejo de color marrón.

Daichi: Voy.

El niño no tardó en traer el libro. Tsubasa lamió la mejilla de su hermano como agradecimiento y agarró el objeto con los dientes. Antes de irse, Tsubasa miró hacia su familia y en cuanto se hubo alejado un poco, se despidió con un aullido. Después, el lobo se fue hacia la colina donde él y Sanae habían roto el encantamiento hacía ocho años, gracias a su beso. Abrió el _libro de los Kuroichi_ con el hocico y buscó página por página algún texto que tuviera algo sospechoso, pero no encontró nada.

Tsubasa: Me habré equivocado, ¿estará en otro libro?

De repente, la luna llena iluminó las amarillentas páginas y aparecieron unas letras brillantes sobre las de tinta. El lobo no podía creérselo, por eso se llamaba la _escritura lunar_: Porque se activaba con la luz de la luna. El chico comenzó a leer:

_Los Hayo descienden de Ambo Hayo, un mago que dominaba la magia del mal con tanta maestría que logró transmitirla a sus hijos a través de la sangre. El mayor hechizo que el mago ha creado fue el __**hechizo lupino**__, con el que maldijo a Sabuto Kuroichi. Nadie ha conseguido nunca vencer a un Hayo, la única manera de derrotar a uno es el amor y la amistad, cosas que son inmunes a la magia del mal. _

Tsubasa: ¿El amor y la amistad? ¿Qué significará?

De pronto, el lobo escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Iru: No te librarás esta vez de mí, Kuroichi. Esa información que tienes no saldrá de tu boca.

El mago se transformó en oso y se abalanzó sobre Tsubasa. El lobo blanco esquivó el primer zarpazo y enganchó con los colmillos el hombro del monstruo negro. Iru rugió de dolor y apartó a Tsubasa clavándole los dientes en el lomo y lanzándolo contra la nieve. El joven se irguió tambaleándose y volvió a la carga, esta vez contra la pata trasera del mago, que se encontraba de pie. Pero el oso aplastó los omóplatos del lobo con sus garras delanteras a la vez que le hincaba sus largas uñas. Tsubasa aulló, dolorido, y se quedó tumbado en el suelo con el cuerpo ensangrentado.

Iru: Ya eres mío, Kuroichi.

Ero: ¡No tan rápido, hermanito!

En ese momento Ero apareció y alejó al oso tuerto de Tsubasa con un empujón, transformado en puma. Ambos hermanos se enzarzaron en una lucha feroz, Iru trató de inmovilizar al puma con su garra, pero éste la esquivó y hundió sus uñas en la zarpa del oso. Iru se dispuso a huir, pero antes le lanzó una mirada de odio a Ero.

Iru: La próxima vez que nos veamos, no saldrás victorioso. Me las pagarás, idiota.

El puma rugió y el mago negro desapareció entre los árboles. Ero se aproximó a Tsubasa, que se encontraba muy debilitado y ni siquiera podía levantarse.

Ero: Estás perdiendo mucha sangre.

El mago blanco recuperó su forma humana y con su magia consiguió que la sangre dejase de salir de las heridas, pero aún así el lobo se encontraba muy mal.

Ero: Sé quién puede ayudarnos, súbete a mi espalda.

Tsubasa, como pudo, montó sobre la espalda del chico, éste se transformó en caballo, cogió _el libro de los Kuroichi_ con los dientes, y salió al galope hacia el oeste del bosque. Pasado un rato, Ero y Tsubasa llegaron a una cabaña de madera de la que emanaban unos agradables olores a plantas y flores. El caballo pateó la puerta con la pata y luego se convirtió en humano de nuevo. Un hombre con una larguísima barba blanca que llegaba hasta las rodillas les abrió.

Roy: Vaya, Ero. Hacía bastantes días que no te veía, los árboles me han contado lo ocurrido, pasad.

El mago entró en la casa con Tsubasa cargado a la espalda y lo dejó sobre una alfombra de lana. El lobo blanco se encontraba inconsciente debido a las energías perdidas.

Ero: ¿Puedes curarlo, por favor?

Roy: Sí, pero necesito que lo despiertes.

El joven obedeció y zarandeó a Tsubasa hasta que despertó.

Tsubasa: ¿Qué… qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos?

Ero: Tranquilo, Roy te curará.

El viejo mago hizo unos movimientos con las manos y las plantas que había en unas macetas se alargaron hasta él. Roy cogió unas cuantas hojas de cada planta para luego estrujarlas con la mano y meterlas en un vaso de agua.

Roy: Bébete esto, Tsubasa.

El lobo permitió que el anciano le acercase el vaso a los labios y empezó a beber el medicamento. El joven no despreció aquel brebaje, ya que le gustó debido a su sabor a menta y limón. Sintió que le invadía el sueño y acabó por dormirse, aspirando los olores de las macetas.


	13. La magia de Ero y los recuerdos de Kanda

Capítulo 13

Tsubasa se despertó escuchando la charla que mantenían Ero y Roy.

Roy: Escucha, hijo mío. Cuando tú y tu hermano os enfrentéis, debes luchar con nobleza y valentía, porque si derrotas a Iru de forma sucia, la magia de su colgante te absorberá la voluntad.

Ero: ¿La voluntad? ¿Pero la sangre mágica de ambos no se destruirá?

Roy: Lamento habértelo ocultado, no quería preocuparte, después de todo eras muy joven, pero ahora ya tienes edad suficiente para saberlo. Tu sangre y la de Iru descienden de la de Ambo, pero tu corazón es distinto al de ellos. Si ensucias tu corazón cuando le quites el collar a tu hermano y lo unas con el tuyo, el mal que guardan sus hechizos te arrebatarán la pureza de tu espíritu y te volverás como el resto de tus antepasados. Por lo tanto, nunca luches de la misma forma que Iru, por mucho que te enfurezca para que lo hagas.

Ero: Tranquilo, papá. No lo olvidaré.

Roy: Tampoco abandones a tus amigos en la lucha, acuérdate de lo que te decía cuando eras mi alumno.

Ero: Sí: _El que lucha sólo, está derrotado desde el principio._

Roy: Eso es.

Ero: Sabes perfectamente que nunca olvidaré tus lecciones y consejos, Roy. Te debo la vida desde que me rescataste de morir de frío y hambre en el bosque cuando mi padre me abandonó.

Tsubasa: ¡Achís!

Roy: Vaya, ya te has despertado.

Tsubasa: Lo siento, sin querer escuché vuestra conversación.

Ero: No importa, tendrías que saberlo tarde o temprano.

Tsubasa: Muchas gracias por curarme, señor Roy.

Roy: Sólo hice lo que debía, después de lo que pasaste no merecías morir así.

Tsubasa: ¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre y lo que me ha ocurrido?

Roy: Me lo han dicho los árboles, ellos pueden ver y escuchar todo lo que pasa en el bosque.

Tsubasa: ¿Los árboles hablan?

Roy: Sí, pero no todo el mundo quiere escucharlos.

Ero: Yo también intento escucharlos, pero aún estoy aprendiendo y no oigo nada.

Roy: Con fe y esfuerzo lo conseguirás algún día, hijo.

Tsubasa: Ero, ¿por qué le llamaste _papá_ a Roy?

Ero: Porque él siempre ha sido como un padre para mí, mucho más que mi padre biológico. Él me enseñó casi todo lo que sé, como a cambiar de forma y dominar algunos elementos.

Tsubasa: ¿Dominar elementos?

Ero: Mira el vaso de agua.

El lobo clavó sus ojos en el vaso que había en la mesa que tenía cerca y vio como el agua salía de él, formando una espiral transparente.

Tsubasa: Pe… ¿Pero cómo…?

Ero movía los dedos de la mano derecha en dirección al agua, haciendo que ésta formase más y más formas, hasta que al final dejó de mover los dedos y el agua volvió a caer al vaso.

Tsubasa: Es impresionante.

Ero: Ya lo sé, esta técnica no la conoce mi familia, ya que no tiene ninguna utilidad para la magia del mal.

Tsubasa: ¿Y puedes mover más cosas?

Ero: Sí, puedo mover plantas también.

Tsubasa: ¿Y la tierra o el aire?

Ero: No, afectaría a la naturaleza el cambiar de sitio o dirección esos elementos. Por ejemplo, si muevo un bloque de tierra, podría dañar alguna estructura de minerales o liberar unos microbios que lastimarían a miles de plantas y animales.

Tsubasa: Entiendo.

Roy: ¿Puedes moverte, Tsubasa?

El lobo blanco se incorporó lentamente sobre sus patas y caminó por la sala para estirar los músculos agarrotados.

Roy: Veo que la medicina de hiervas te ha ayudado bastante. La próxima vez que necesitéis recuperar fuerzas, volved aquí.

Tsubasa: De acuerdo.

Ero: Debemos irnos ya, los demás estarán preocupados.

Tsubasa y el mago se disponían a marcharse, pero antes se despidieron de Roy.

Tsubasa: Muchas gracias, de nuevo.

Roy: No ha sido nada, joven. Protege a tu mujer y a tu hijo con todo tu espíritu.

Tsubasa: Sí.

Ero: Adiós, papá.

Roy: Buena suerte, hijo mío.

Ero se transformó en lobo y se fue corriendo seguido por Tsubasa. Tras recorrer varios kilómetros, llegaron a la madriguera. Sanae se abalanzó sobre su marido y le lamió la cara durante un buen rato.

Sanae: ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tenías muy preocupada.

Kanda: Creíamos que te habían secuestrado o algo así.

Tsubasa: Encontré el punto débil de Iru, estaba en el libro de mi familia.

Kumi: ¿Y cuál es?

Tsubasa: El amor y a amistad.

Kanda: Vale, ¿y qué carajo significa eso? ¬¬

Tsubasa: La verdad es que no lo sé.

Ero: Esa información no nos ayuda mucho.

Sanae: ¿Y qué hacemos entonces?

Ero: No sé, de momento buscaré a Iru e intentaré descubrir en donde se esconde.

Kanda: Nosotros te ayudaremos.

Ero: No, Kô. Recuerda que si dejamos a las hembras y a los cachorros solos, podría suceder una tragedia.

Kanda: Está bien.

Al llegar la noche, el lobo gris no podía dormir. No dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho el mago: _Recuerda que si dejamos a las hembras y a los cachorros solos, podría suceder una tragedia._

Kanda: Mierda, no soporto pensar en lo que ese desgraciado de Iru podría hacerle a mi familia.

Kanda notó que le estaba invadiendo un miedo terrible, un miedo que nunca había experimentado antes. Se había enfrentado a toda clase de rivales sin temblar en ningún momento, siempre con la cabeza bien fría, pero ahora ese miedo a que el mago negro le arrebatase a su esposa y a sus hijos le estaba torturando. Miró hacia Kumi, que estaba durmiendo con los cachorros.

_Flash Back_

_Era primavera, Kanda y Kumi devoraban el cuerpo de un ciervo que acababan de cazar._

_Kumi: Una gran cacería, Kô. Reconozco que eres muy fuerte y astuto._

_Kanda: No tanto como tú, de no ser por ti este ciervo me habría corneado._

_Kumi: Somos compañeros de viaje, hice lo que debía._

_Kanda: ¿De verdad me ves sólo como un compañero de viaje?_

_La loba se ruborizó por debajo del pelaje y se alejó._

_Kanda: ¿Adónde vas? _

_Kumi: A un sitio donde pueda relajarme sin tenerte enfrente._

_Kanda: ¡Ja! Mujeres… _¬¬

_Kanda siguió comiendo durante un rato hasta que escuchó un grito femenino._

_Kumi: ¡Aaaaahhhhhh!_

_Kanda: ¿Kumi?_

_El lobo gris corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenían los alaridos y vio a Kumi acorralada por dos lobos castaños, que la miraban con deseo._

_Kanda: ¡Kumi!_

_Kumi: ¡Kô! Menos mal._

_Lobo 1: ¿Y tú quién eres?_

_Lobo 2: ¡Largo de aquí, ésta hembra es nuestra!_

_Kanda: ¡Y una mierda!_

_El lobo gris se lanzó contra los lobos solitarios y se enzarzaron en una dura pelea. A los pocos minutos, Kanda logró vencerlos y hacer que huyeran con el rabo entre las patas, pero recibió un buen mordisco en el costado durante el enfrentamiento. _

_Kumi: Kô, ¿estás bien?_

_Kanda: Tranquila, sólo es un rasguño._

_Kumi: Eso no es un simple rasguño. _

_La loba comenzó a lamer la herida del macho, que empezó a sonrojarse._

_Kanda: No… no hace falta que me cures, Kumi._

_Kumi: Estate quieto._

_Cuando Kumi terminó de limpiarle la herida, se tumbó en la hierba._

_Kumi: Ven, Kô. Acuéstate tú también, necesitas descansar._

_El lobo le obedeció y se recostó al lado de la hembra castaña. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos._

_Kanda: ¿Te hicieron algo esos pervertidos?_

_Kumi: Sólo me rozaron el cuello con la lengua, nada más._

_Kanda: ¡¿Qué te hicieron qué? Esos cabrones…_

_Kumi: Tranquilo, no me hicieron ningún daño._

_Kanda: No pienso permitir que nadie más te toque._

_Kumi(sorprendida): Kô…_

_Kanda volvió a ruborizarse y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo._

_Kumi: ¿Tanto te preocupas por mí?_

_Kanda: Ehhhh… pues… Pues claro, eres mi compañera de viaje._

_Kumi: Para mí eres más que eso._

_Kanda: ¿Eh?_

_Kumi se levantó y comenzó a lamer el hocico del lobo gris._

_Kanda: Kumi… no…_

_Al principio Kanda quiso apartarse y decirle que no, pero acabó cediendo ante las caricias de la loba y se irguió devolviéndole los besos._

_Kumi: Te amo, Kô._

_Kanda: Yo también, Kumi._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Kanda jamás hubiera pensado que hacía tan solo unos años era un animal enloquecido por la rabia y la obsesión, y ahora estaba casado y con hijos, además de haber conseguido hacer amigos. El lobo gris se sentía el más afortunado de la Tierra gracias a la gente que le rodeaba, y no iba a permitir que Iru se la arrebatase.


	14. Erina, un antiguo amor

Capítulo 14

Una semana más tarde, Tsubasa se había recuperado bastante y ya podía volver a correr y a cazar. Un día, el lobo blanco perseguía a una liebre cuando de pronto una figura de color marrón avellana se cruzó en su camino y se llevó a la liebre consigo.

Tsubasa: ¿Pero qué…? ¡Devuélveme mi presa, ladrón!

Tsubasa persiguió al ratero hasta que éste se cansó y se detuvo plantándole cara al lobo de ojos azules. El joven paró también y le mostró sus dientes al intruso; éste también lo hizo, con la liebre aún colgando en su boca. En ese momento, Tsubasa notó el olor del ladrón y no solo se dio cuenta de que era una hembra, sino que además olía como Sanae y él: A humano.

Tsubasa: ¿Quién eres?

Loba: ¿A ti qué te importa?

Tsubasa: Bueno, me acabas de robar. Creo que tengo derecho a preguntarte eso por lo menos.

Loba: Me llamo Erina Okoni.

Tsubasa: Y dime, ¿eres un lobo o una persona?

Erina: ¿Qué te llevó a pensar que soy una humana?

Tsubasa: Porque hueles a humano, igual que yo.

La chica soltó la presa robada y suspiró.

Erina: De acuerdo, me has pillado.

Erina recuperó su forma humana: Era una muchacha joven, de unos dieciocho años; el pelo era largo, de color castaño avellana; y los ojos de color verde brillante, como una esmeralda.

Erina: ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

Tsubasa: Soy Tsubasa Ozora.

Erina: ¿El famoso futbolista japonés, campeón del mundo?

Tsubasa: Sí.

Erina: ¿Pero cómo…? Si eres un…

Tsubasa: Ya lo sé ¬¬. La culpa la tuvo un mago llamado Iru Hayo.

Erina: ¡¿Iru?

Tsubasa: ¿Lo conoces?

Erina: Verás, era amigo mío en la infancia.

Tsubasa: ¿Qué? 0-0

El lobo llevó a la chica hasta la madriguera. Al verla, Ero se quedó de piedra.

Ero: ¿Erina? ¿Eres tú?

Erina: ¡Ero!

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron con fuerza.

Ero: Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Erina: ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Ero: Ayudo a Tsubasa y a Sanae a buscar a Iru, así de paso ajustaré cuentas con él.

Erina: Ya veo. Así que tu hermano no ha cambiado nada.

Ero: No, es más, se ha convertido en auténtico monstruo.

Erina: ¿Y tú cómo estás?

Ero: Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, bastante bien. ¿Y tú cómo acabaste aquí?

Erina: Me enteré de que estabas en problemas con Iru y vine a ayudarte.

Ero: Se te agradece, pero no quiero que corras peligro.

Erina: No me trates como si fuera una niña indefensa, ya tengo suficiente experiencia para luchar a tu lado.

Ero: Como quieras.

El mago se giró hacia los lobos.

Ero: Chicos, ¿puede quedarse?

Kumi: Por mí vale.

Sanae: De acuerdo, siempre es bueno hacer más amigos.

Tsubasa: Yo voto que sí.

Cachorros: Sí, que se quede.

Kanda se q¡uedó pensativo, mirando a la joven.

Ero: ¿Qué dices, Kô?

Kanda: ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres una aliada de Iru?

Ero: ¡Kô!

Erina: Tranquilo, Ero. Tiene derecho a sospechar de mí. Escucha, Kô, te doy mi palabra de honor de que nunca os traicionaría aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Kanda: Está bien, confío en que no nos falles. Si mi familia acaba mal por tu culpa, te seccionaré la yugular. ¿Entendido?

Erina: Entendido.

Erina fue rápidamente aceptada en el grupo con amabilidad, lo cual alegró mucho a Ero. Aquella muchacha había sido su amiga desde que eran unos niños y siempre habían estado juntos, de hecho, Erina era la única que podía hacer que los hermanos Hayo estuviesen juntos sin discutir durante mucho tiempo, así que ella significaba mucho para el mago… y para Iru también.

Pasados un par de días, Ero y Erina acompañaron a Tsubasa a inspeccionar la zona. Cuando llegaron al límite del territorio, vieron que un encapuchado vestido de negro salía de entre los árboles.

Iru: Vaya, vaya. Hola, imbéciles.

Tsubasa: ¡Iru, esta vez no huirás!

Iru: ¡Eso es lo que tú crees!

Iru se transformó en lobo y se abalanzó sobre Tsubasa. El chico luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus músculos aún estaban algo debilitados por la pelea anterior y el mago lo derribó. Ero arremetió contra su hermano y ambos se enzarzaron en una lucha muy igualada. Al final, Iru mordió la pata delantera del lobo albino, haciendo que éste se cayera. El lobo negro inmovilizó a Ero apoyando su garra en el cuello de su hermano, asfixiándole.

Iru: Ya te tengo.

Erina: ¡No lo hagas, Iru!

La loba de ojos verdes empujó a Iru, salvando a Ero de una muerte segura.

Iru: ¿Er…? ¿Erina?

Erina: Sí, soy yo.

Iru: ¿Pero… qué coño haces aquí?

Erina: Vine a ayudar a Ero. No me puedo creer que te hayas vuelto tan cabrón, Iru.

Tsubasa irguió la cabeza y se fijó en el rostro del lobo negro, aquellas palabras parecieron afectarle mucho, algo muy raro sabiendo cómo era Iru.

Erina: Jamás entenderé cómo pudiste ser capaz de arrebatarles la paz a unas familias tan maravillosas. Eres horrible…

Iru: ¡Cállate!

Iru se lanzó contra la loba y la tumbó en suelo, inmovilizándole como había hecho con Ero. Durante un minuto, el lobo dudó sobre si morder el cuello de la joven, al final se apartó de ella y se esfumó con un chasquido de dedos. Ero se levantó y fue hacia Erina.

Ero: ¿Estás bien, Erina?

Erina: Sí, tranquilo.

Ero: Menos mal, temí lo peor.

Durante unos segundos, ambos lobos se miraron con ojos tiernos, con ojos de enamorados…

Tsubasa: Ejem ¬¬. Cuando terminéis con las miraditas, ¿podríais ayudarme?

Los dos magos ayudaron al lobo blanco a erguirse y se dirigieron hacia la madriguera. Allí, les contaron a los demás lo sucedido.

Sanae: Ese desgraciado…

Kumi: Pero, Erina. ¿Por qué no te dañó a ti?

Erina: No tengo ni idea.

Kanda: Tal vez, esté obsesionado contigo.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?

Kanda: Sólo es un suponer.

Kumi: Pero eso es ridículo, si Iru no siente compasión ni por su hermano, ¿cómo va estar enamorado?

Kanda: ¿Recordáis de cuándo me obsesioné con Sanae? Pues a él le debe de pasar lo mismo con Erina, y por eso no le atacó.

La mirada de Ero se llenó de furia, si su hermano se atrevía a tocarle un solo pelo a Erina, lo pasaría muy mal.


	15. A través de tus ojos

Capítulo 15

**Advertencia: Tiene bastante lemon.**

Aquella noche, Erina se fue de la guarida sin que los demás le oyesen, o eso pensó. La chica se dirigió hacia una pequeña casa de madera en la que había pasado su infancia en compañía de sus padres, que ahora vivían en Estados Unidos. Una vez allí, se transformó en humana, abrió la puerta y se sentó en su antigua cama. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Kanda, la verdad es que ella ya hacía tiempo que había notado que el mago negro siempre la había tratado de forma especial, nunca llegó a ser tan cruel con ella como lo era con los demás. Pero no sólo le preocupaba que Iru la amase, lo que le mantenía preocupada era que ella no le quería, sino que amaba a…

¿?: ¿Erina?

La maga se sobresaltó al ver la figura conocida de Ero en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

Erina: Ah, eras tú.

Ero se sentó a su lado.

Ero: ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Erina: Necesitaba pensar, lo de Iru me tiene loca.

La expresión del mago se entristeció.

Ero: ¿Le quieres?

Erina: ¡Oh, no! ¡Por favor, no!

Ero: ¿Entonces?

Erina: Es que, yo amo a otra persona y… temo que Iru se enfurezca y le haga daño.

Ero: Tranquila, dime quién es ese tipo y lo traeré aquí para que esté seguro.

Erina: No hace falta que lo hagas.

Ero: ¿Por qué?

Erina: Por ese tipo… está en este bosque.

Ero: ¿No me digas que es el viejo Roy?

Erina le arreó una colleja.

Erina: ¡No, mamón!

Ero: Auch, ¿entones quién coño es?

Erina: ¡Eres tú, ignorante!

El mago se quedó de piedra, a la vez que Erina se tapaba la boca con la cara sonrojada.

Ero: ….

Erina: Perdona, Ero. Si no me amas tú tampoco, y si te he metido en un lío por esto, lo entenderé.

Ero: No, Erina. Yo te amo con toda mi alma. Te amo desde que te vi por primera vez en el bosque. De hecho, te he echado mucho de menos desde que te fuiste a Estados Unidos con tus padres; y siempre que viajaba, esperaba toparme contigo otra vez.

Erina(llorando): Ero….

Ero agarró la cara de la chica con las manos y la besó apasionadamente. Erina, que al principio se sorprendió, le correspondió con un beso igual de apasionado. Ambos se tumbaron en la cama y comenzaron a desnudarse. En aquella cabaña, los dos viejos amigos consumaron su antiguo amor, sin importarles lo que pudiera pasarles con tal de seguir al lado del otro.

Mientras, Tsubasa se despertó sobresaltado, llevaba días pasándole lo mismo. Soñaba que veía a Iru acabando con los Kanda y con Ero, y después con Sanae y Hayate. Aquella terrible pesadilla le encogía el corazón de miedo, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo podría evitar que aquel malvado le arrebatase todo lo que le importaba. Para despejar la cabeza, decidió salir de la lobera y alejarse hacia la colina dónde él y Sanae habían terminado con el hechizo de lo Kuroichi. El lobo se acostó sobre la nieve y se abstrajo en sus pensamientos, recordó el día en que rescató a Sanae por primera vez; las noches que pasaron juntos; la pelea con Kanda por ella; el beso que le libró del encantamiento; la declaración; el casamiento; la luna de miel; el viaje a España; el apoyo de la chica en los partidos y la noticia del embarazo. Todo aquello le llenó de alegría y a la vez de tristeza, ya que si no vencían a Iru morirían, o en el mejor de los casos, vivirían como lobos el resto de sus vidas. De repente, escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Sanae: Tsubasa…

Tsubasa: ¿Sanae? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Hayate?

Sanae: Kumi lo está cuidando, no te preocupes.

Tsubasa: Estaba pensando en nuestros días como humanos, parecen tan lejanos…

La loba se recostó a su lado.

Sanae: Ya lo sé.

Tsubasa: Echo de menos el fútbol. (Je,je ¬¬)

Sanae: ¿Sólo eso? ¬¬

Tsubasa: Claro que no, lo más añoro es tu forma humana y tu rostro.

Sanae: Yo también.

Tsubasa: Me alegro de que esa hermosa mirada que tienes no haya cambiado nada.

Sanae se ruborizó por debajo del pelaje.

Sanae: Y yo que el azul de la tuya siga igual.

El lobo blanco miró con ternura los ojazos cafés de su esposa, y para su sorpresa, pudo ver a través de ellos a la Sanae humana de la que se había enamorado: Su preciosa cara, su cabello marrón café y su hermoso cuerpo. Ya no veía la piel lupina que tenía ella en aquel momento, sólo veía la delicada y deseable figura de la mujer que le había conquistado el corazón. Sin poder controlarse le abalanzó sobre Sanae y la tumbó boca arriba, con él encima.

Sanae(sonrojada): Pe… ¿Pero qué haces?

Tsubasa: Lo… lo siento, es que ahora mismo no te veo como una loba, sino como mi mujer, mi mujer de siempre.

Sanae miró fijamente el azul oscuro del rostro de su marido, y también logró ver el verdadero cuerpo del chico: Sus musculosos brazos, sus anchos hombros, su pelo negro y rebelde y la cicatriz del pecho que tenía desde que la había salvado de Kanda hacía ocho años.

Sanae: No sientas nada, Tsubasa. Sólo siénteme a mí.

Tsubasa besó los labios de Sanae con todo el amor de su ser. El pelo de la chica se erizó hasta la última fibra por el deseo, mientras que Tsubasa le lamía delicadamente el cuello como si fuese de porcelana. Sanae se estremeció de placer, a pesar del voluminoso pelaje que la cubría, sólo sentía la suave lengua de Tsubasa pasando por su piel. Los cuerpos de ambos comenzaron a tensarse y a sudar; aunque en aquel momento soplaba algo de nevada, ellos no sentían nada de frío. Era como si el amor que se tenían les estuviera protegiendo. Sanae pasó sus labios por la oreja de su esposo y le sopló su cálido aliento, provocando que la sangre de éste se desbocase aún más. Al final, Tsubasa decidió pasar a palabras mayores, pero no estaba seguro del todo. A pesar de que ellos se veían tal y cómo eran en realidad, físicamente seguían con sus cuerpos lupinos, por lo que podría dañar a Sanae sin querer. El joven se aproximó al oído de su mujer y le susurró.

Tsubasa: ¿Estás segura, cielo? No quiero hacerte daño.

Sanae: ¿Tú me quieres, Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Con todo mi corazón.

Sanae: Entonces no te detengas.

Tsubasa no volvió a dudar y entró en ella lo más lentamente posible, como si el más mínimo descuido pudiese romperla. Al principio, la chica se estremeció un poco y arañó sin querer a Tsubasa con las zarpas. El chico soltó un pequeño quejido.

Sanae: Lo siento, Tsubasa. No quería…

Tsubasa besó a la muchacha en los labios de nuevo.

Tsubasa: Tranquila, no es gran cosa.

Sanae(llorando): Perdóname, cariño. Yo… yo no sé cómo controlar mi cuerpo de lobo y…

Tsubasa: Calma, Sanae. No tenías ninguna intención de hacerlo, no hace falta que te disculpes.

Tsubasa besó el cuello de la mujer y posó la cara en el hueco de su hombro, dispuesto a terminar lo que habían empezado.


	16. Recuerdos

Capítulo 16

**Sorry por haceros esperar tanto, estamos de vacaciones, ya sabéis…**

**Nota: En este capítulo hay muchas escenas tiernas, por dar algo de descanso a los protagonistas. Se lo merecían los pobres, ¿no? **

A la mañana siguiente, Tsubasa fue el primero en despertarse. Vio a Sanae acurrucada junto a su cuerpo, respirando lentamente. El lobo sonrió y lamió delicadamente las orejas y la cabeza de la hembra café. De repente, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban velozmente a ellos y se giró. Cinco zorros se abalanzaron sobre Tsubasa y le mordieron la herida de la pata, tratando de hacerle caer y así poder alcanzar su yugular. Pero el lobo blanco fue más rápido y atrapó a uno de ellos, el jaleo despertó a Sanae, que pudo ver a tiempo cómo los animales rojos huían y distinguió que uno de ellos tenía una franja en el pecho. Tsubasa tenía su zarpa apoyada en el cuello del zorro para que no escapase.

Tsubasa: ¿Quiénes sois y por qué nos atacasteis?

Zorro(llorando): Só… Sólo cumplíamos las órdenes de nuestro jefe, por favor… no me mates.

Tsubasa: ¿Quién coño es vuestro jefe? ¡Dilo!

Zorro: No… no puedo contaros nada, me mataría…

Tsubasa: Al menos danos una pista.

Zorro(llorando): Es un lobo, no puedo decir más. Por favor, déjame ir.

Tsubasa no quería meter en líos a aquel animal a pesar de lo que hizo, ya que si decía la verdad, él y sus compañeros no eran más que marionetas, así que lo dejó marchar.

Zorro: Muchas gracias, te debo una.

El zorro salió corriendo y desapareció entre los arbustos tras las huellas de los demás. Tsubasa sintió que su herida comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo y soltó un quejido. Sanae se acercó a él, preocupada.

Sanae: ¿Estás bien, amor?

Tsubasa: Tranquila, no es nada.

Sanae: Lo siento, es culpa mía que estés herido.

Tsubasa: Sanae, ya te dije que no tuviste intención de hacerme daño. No te culpo por ello.

El lobo blanco lamió el hocico de su mujer para tranquilizarla.

Tsubasa: Venga, volvamos con los demás.

La pareja se adentró en el bosque y por el camino se cruzaron con Ero y Erina.

Sanae: Hola chicos, ¿qué hacéis tan lejos de la madriguera?

Ero(colorado): Pues…. Ehhh….

Tsubasa: Habéis hecho el amor, ¿no?

Erina(colorada): Có… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tsubasa: Apestáis a feromonas.

Ero: Igual que vosotros ¬¬.

Tsubasa(colorado): Bueno… es que…

Erina: No aguantabais más, ¿verdad?

Tsubasa(colorado): ¡Aih! ¡Dejadlo ya, coño!

Sanae: Aih ¬¬. Sigamos.

Mientras, en una cueva no muy lejos de allí, el grupo de zorros contaba a su jefe lo sucedido. El lobo lanzó un gruñido de furia que hizo que los zorros se estremeciesen de miedo.

Lobo: ¡Inútiles! ¡¿Ni siquiera sois capaces de acabar con un humano herido y debilitado por el meneo que tuvo con su mujer?

Zorro 1: Lo… lo sentimos, jefe.

Zorro 2: Es que… era muy fuerte para ser un simple humano.

Zorro 3: Y además…

Lobo: ¿Dónde está el idiota de Fast?

Zorro 4: Lo… lo…

Lobo: ¡¿Lo qué? ¡Habla!

Zorro 4: Lo atrapó Tsubasa.

Lobo: ¡¿QUÉ?

Zorro 2: Perdónanos, jefe.

En ese momento, Fast, el zorro que Tsubasa había liberado, entró en la cueva.

Lobo: ¡¿Qué te ha sacado Tsubasa?

Fast: Ehh… Me ordenó que le dijese quién eras y le expliqué que eras un lobo, nada más.

Lobo: ¡Idiota! ¡Ahora sabe lo que soy y me buscará!

Fast: Perdona, jefe…

Lobo: ¡Ni perdona ni leches! A la próxima que cometas un error así, será tu familia la que pague las consecuencias. ¿Entendido?

Fast(triste): Sí, jefe.

Lobo: Descansad hasta que os llame.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Tsubasa, Sanae, Ero y Erina acababan de llegar a la madriguera. Hayate comenzó a gemir y a retorcerse en el pecho de Kumi en cuanto vio a su madre, intentando ir hasta ella.

Sanae: Hola, cariño.

La loba café lamió al lobezno y lo cogió con los dientes.

Sanae: Gracias por cuidarlo en nuestra ausencia, Kumi.

Kumi: De nada. Por cierto, ¿qué habéis estado haciendo ahí fuera anoche?

Sanae(colorada): Umm… ehhhh…

Kanda: ¡Je! Vosotros tuvisteis juerga, ¿a que sí?

Tsubasa y Sanae se pusieron completamente rojos bajo el pelaje.

Kumi: Ah, así que fue eso ¬¬.

Cascada: ¿Qué juerga, mamá?

Kumi: Nada, hija. Cuando seas mayor lo sabrás.

Cascada: ¡Jolín! Siempre decís lo mismo.

Kanda: Es que si supierais de lo que estamos hablando, os quedaríais traumatizados para toda la vida.

Cascada: Vale, vale.

Sanae se acostó y puso a Hayate junto a su pecho, como siempre hacía. Tsubasa se tumbó también, delante de su esposa para ver al lobezno. Hayate se apretujaba contra el pelaje de su madre, haciendo que algunos pelos se cosquilleasen la nariz.

Hayate: ¡Achús!

Tsubasa: Salud, canijo.

El pequeño miró al lobo blanco y le gruñó.

Sanae: Recuerda lo que te dije, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: Lo siento. Creo que me tiene manía.

Sanae: Eso no es verdad.

Tsubasa: ¿Entonces por qué me gruñe tanto?

Sanae: Porque le ofende que le llames así, ¿o acaso no te afectaba que te llamasen _canijo_ a ti cuándo eras pequeño?

Tsubasa: Sí. Perdona, Hayate.

Sanae agarró al bebé de nuevo y lo depositó entre las patas delanteras de su marido.

Tsubasa: ¿Qué haces?

Sanae: No has tenido mucho tiempo para estar con él. Se te ve que deseabas tenerlo tú también, aprovecha antes de que tenga hambre.

El lobo miró a su hijo con ojos tiernos. Hayate se arrastró hasta el pecho de su padre y se restregó contra él, gimiendo. Después, se acercó hasta el arañazo que Tsubasa tenía en el antebrazo y comenzó a lamerlo. El lobo sonrió y lamió el cuello café y blanco del retoño, a lo que éste respondió con unas carcajadas: Le hacía cosquillas. Hayate se giró sobre su lomo y trató de tocar el hocico de su padre con sus diminutas garras, Tsubasa se dio cuenta y bajó el morro hasta tocar el suelo. El lobezno trepó como pudo y quedó con medio cuerpo colgando de la nariz de Tsubasa, que tenía la cabeza tan a ras del suelo que Hayate alcanzó una de sus puntiagudas orejas y la mordisqueó. Aunque no le sirvió de mucho, ya que al no tener dientes, su boca resbaló y el pequeño estuvo a punto de caer. Pero Tsubasa lo impidió haciendo que su hijo cayese sobre su pata, a pesar de que cayó también sobre su herida. El lobo hizo una mueca de dolor, pero el dolor no le importaba con tal de proteger a aquella hermosa criatura, el fruto del amor que se tenían Sanae y él. La loba café observaba la escena con una mirada dulce, no cabía duda de que Tsubasa era un magnífico padre dispuesto a dar la vida por el bebé y por ella. Parecía mentira que hacía tan sólo unos cuantos meses se había enterado de que estaba embarazada.

_Flash back_

_Sanae esperaba a Tsubasa en la cocina, ansiosa por contarle la maravillosa noticia que le habían dado esa mañana. En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió y apareció Tsubasa, con cara de cansado._

_Tsubasa: Ya llegué._

_La chica fue a saludar a su esposo y le besó._

_Sanae: Tsubasa, hoy he ido al hospital._

_Tsubasa: ¿Por qué? ¿Estás enferma?_

_Sanae: No, todo lo contrario._

_Tsubasa: ¿Entonces?_

_Sanae se tomó su tiempo para responder._

_Sanae: Estoy embarazada._

_Tsubasa abrió la boca y los ojos tanto como pudo: ¡¿Iba a ser padre? Cinco minutos después, el joven seguía en la misma posición. Sanae se comenzó a preocupar y pasó la mano por delante de su cara._

_Sanae: Tsubasa, ¿estás bien, cariño?_

_De repente, Tsubasa recuperó el sentido y cogió a su esposa entre sus brazos._

_Tsubasa(llorando): ¡Eso es maravilloso, amor mío! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!_

_Sin querer, el chico le estrujó las costillas._

_Sanae: Tsu… Tsubasa… me estás aplastando el hígado._

_Tsubasa aflojó el abrazo, pero no la soltó._

_Tsubasa: Uy… lo siento, perdona. Creo que me excedí un poco._

_Sanae: No pasa nada, es normal que te entusiasmes tanto. Yo por poco ahogo a mi ginecóloga._

_El joven soltó una carcajada y besó los labios de su mujer. Esa noche, cuando la pareja se fue a dormir, Tsubasa descendió entre las sábanas y besó el vientre de Sanae. La chica sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con ternura. Tsubasa se abrazó a la cintura de su mujer, sin despegarse de su barriga._

_Tsubasa: ¿Tú crees que lo haré bien?_

_Sanae: ¿El qué?_

_Sin apartar los labios del vientre, el chico se giró y le echó a Sanae una mirada de __**es obvio, ¿no?**_

_Sanae: Oh, eso. Yo estoy segura de que serás un padre maravilloso. _

_Tsubasa: ¿Y ya pensaste en un nombre?_

_Sanae: ¿Un nombre? Pero si todavía no sabemos si es niño o niña._

_Tsubasa: Pero yo digo opciones fijas, para no precipitarnos en los últimos meses._

_Sanae: Ehhh, pues… _

_La joven se quedó un momento pensativa. _

_Sanae: Si es niño, me gustaría llamarle Hayate. Y si es niña, Natsuko._

_Tsubasa: ¿Natsuko, como mi madre? _

_Sanae: Sí, ¿y tú? ¿Qué nombres pensaste?_

_Tsubasa: Si es niña, Ayumi. Y si es niño, Hayate._

_Sanae: ¿A ti también te gusta el nombre de Hayate?_

_Tsubasa: Sí._

_Marido y mujer se miraron a los ojos, Tsubasa le miró con dulzura y luego arqueó las cejas, Sanae comprendió el mensaje a la perfección._

_Sanae: No, ni se te ocurra._

_El chico soltó la cintura de Sanae y ascendió por la cama, para luego quedar encima de la joven._

_Tsubasa: ¿Por qué?_

_Sanae(colorada): No… hoy no me apetece._

_Tsubasa: ¿Y por qué te sonrojas?_

_Sanae: Porque tengo calor, ¿tú no?_

_Tsubasa le lamió el cuello con suavidad, haciendo que ella se estremeciese._

_Tsubasa: Por el momento, no. De hecho creo que tengo frío…_

_Sanae: Ese cuento no te va funcionar otra vez, así que olvídalo. Estoy agotada._

_La chica empujó levemente el pecho de su esposo, que no se movió._

_Sanae: Tsubasa, si no te apartas te aparto yo._

_Tsubasa: Inténtalo._

_Sanae trató de mover a Tsubasa, pero no lo consiguió. _

_Tsubasa: ¿Te rindes?_

_Sanae: No._

_Sin que Tsubasa lo esperase, la joven le acarició la oreja con los labios y le sopló el aliento, haciendo que el chico enloqueciese de placer y que bajase la guardia. Sanae aprovechó ese momento para darle un empujón y hacer que se le quitase de encima._

_Tsubasa: Je, je. Eres muy astuta._

_Sanae: Lo aprendí de un lobo._

_Tsubasa: Pues ese lobo se siente el más feliz del mundo._

_Sanae: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?_

_Tsubasa: Porque tiene a la mujer más maravillosa que hay, y también espera ansiosamente tener a su hijo entre sus brazos cuando nazca._

_Sanae acercó su rostro al de Tsubasa._

_Sanae: Pues dile al lobito que no se preocupe, ya me encargaré yo de que su deseo se cumpla._

_Tsubasa: Ahora te quiere dar las gracias._

_Sanae: Las acepto encantada._

_Tsubasa acarició la mejilla de su esposa y le dio un largo y tierno beso. Poco después, Sanae permitió que el joven volviera a ponerse encima de ella y que le besase el cuello. _

_Tsubasa: Me gustaría que nuestro pequeño fuese como tú, Sanae._

_Sanae: ¿Con mi mal carácter? ¬¬_

_Tsubasa: Je, je. No exactamente, me refería a tu buen corazón._

_Sanae: Gracias. Y a mí me gustaría que tuviese tu bondad y también… tus ojos._

_Tsubasa: ¿Y por qué mis ojos?_

_Sanae: Porque cada vez que te miro, me siento segura, como si nada malo pudiese sucederme mientras esté a tu lado._

_Tsubasa besó la clavícula de la chica con infinita suavidad._

_Tsubasa: Sanae, yo siempre estaré a tu lado._

_Conmovida por la ternura de sus palabras, Sanae extendió la garganta para permitir el acceso a los besos de Tsubasa._

_Fin del flash back_

Hayate empezó retorcerse, mirando a su madre.

Sanae: ¿Ya tienes hambre, Hayate?

Tsubasa puso al pequeño junto al vientre de su mujer para que mamase. Sanae miró a Tsubasa con amor, y él le devolvió la mirada. Kumi entendió los mensajes visuales de ambos y decidió salir de la madriguera, aunque tuvo que convencer a Kanda de que hiciera lo mismo.

Kumi: Vamos, cariño. Hay que ir a cazar.

Kanda: Pero si ya hemos…

Kumi no le dejó terminar la frase y le empujó hacia la salida.

Kumi: Venga, mueve el trasero.

Kanda: Vale, vale ¬¬.

En cuanto los lobos se marcharon, Tsubasa y Sanae volvieron a mirarse.

Tsubasa: ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Sanae: ¿Eh?

Tsubasa: Hace un rato no dejabas de mirarme.

Sanae: Es que… recordaba el día en que me dijeron que íbamos a ser padres.

Tsubasa: Ese día fue uno de los mejores de mi vida.

Sanae: Y de la mía también.

Los dos lobos se restregaron los hocicos, gimiendo dulcemente.

Sanae: Ahora que lo pienso, cuando me contaste hace años lo de tu maldición, tuve varios sueños en los que siempre aparecíamos con dos niños, uno seguramente es Hayate, pero el otro…

Tsubasa: ¿Es que estás pensando en tener otro bebé?

Sanae(colorada):Bueno… sé que no es el mejor momento para hablar de ello pero… no me parecería mala idea ampliar la familia.

Tsubasa lamió la mejilla de Sanae.

Tsubasa: Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Me encantaría tener otro pequeño. Te amo, Sanae.

Sanae: Y yo a ti, Tsubasa.

La pareja se hizo carantoñas mientras que Hayate dormitaba junto a la barriga de su madre.


	17. Revelaciones

Capítulo 17

Tsubasa galopaba entre la arboleda verde, ¿ya era primavera? ¡Pero si sólo había pasado un mes desde que cayó la primera nevada! Buscó a sus compañeros entre los árboles, pero nada. Se preocupó, sobre todo por Hayate y por Sanae, ¿qué habría sido ellos? ¿Y de los Kanda? ¿Y de Ero y Erina? El lobo blanco aulló, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Siguió corriendo, jadeando, con la esperanza de encontrar a los suyos. De repente, vio a una loba castaña de ojos marrones que se estaba enfrentando a un lobo negro, muy parecido a Iru. Tsubasa corrió hacia la hembra para ayudarle, pero la traspasó como si fuese un fantasma. Tampoco ninguno de los lobos le vio ni le escuchó, era como si él fuese invisible.

Lobo: Natsuko Kuroichi, esta vez no saldrás victoriosa. Te mataré y después aniquilaré a toda tu familia, hasta que la sangre de los Kuroichi desaparezca de este mundo.

Natsuko: ¿No le bastó a tu antepasado hechizarnos de por vida? ¿Por qué quieres matarnos, Jiro?

Jiro: Porque no sois más que una experimentación, ahora que nuestra magia ha mejorado podremos convertir a una persona en lobo toda la vida, sin antídoto alguno.

Natsuko: ¿Es que hay un antídoto para la maldición?

Jiro: ¡Calla!

El lobo negro se abalanzó sobre Natsuko y ambos comenzaron a luchar. Jiro, como todos los Hayo, peleaba de forma sucia y atacó a la loba varias veces por la espada.

Tsubasa: ¡Mamá, cuidado!

El lobo blanco observaba la escena horrorizado, su madre estaba en peligro de muerte y él no podía hacer nada. De repente, un viejo lobo grisáceo vino a ayudar a Natsuko, Tsubasa reconoció su olor inmediatamente.

Natsuko: ¡Viejo Roy! Has venido.

Roy: No podía dejar a mi alumna a merced de ese asesino.

Ahora eran dos contra uno, pero no era una pelea injusta, ya que el enemigo era el doble de fuerte que ellos. Cuando Jiro dio un fuerte mordisco al costado de Roy, el viejo lobo cayó al suelo, debilitado.

Jiro: Tú morirás primero, viejo.

Natsuko: ¡No!

La loba se lanzó desde una roca alta hacia el lobo negro. La velocidad era tal que los belfos de Natsuko se movían con la intensidad del viento, la loba abrió la boca mostrando sus colmillos. La fuerza del aire era tan grande sobre el cuerpo de la loba que estuvo a punto de perder un diente cuando clavó profundamente su dentadura en el lomo de Jiro. La altura desde la que se había lanzado Natsuko hizo que el impacto fuese casi mortal para el mago negro, ya que la loba se había convertido en un torpedo vivo. Jiro creyó que se le partía la columna, y Natsuko pensó que había perdido parte de sus dientes, pero no fue así. El lobo se levantó y se alejó torpemente del lugar. Natsuko fue hasta Roy, que seguía tirado en el suelo.

Natsuko: Viejo Roy, ¿estás bien?

Roy: Sí, no te preocupes. Me tomaré un buen remedio de hierbas en mi casa. Veo que has conseguido dominar el _Colmillo Volador._

Natsuko: Sí, ahora sé que con mucho esfuerzo y práctica se puede lograr cualquier cosa.

Roy: Como mi mejor alumna, te felicito. Ahora vuelve a tu casa, tus padres deben de estar muy preocupados. Adiós, Natsuko.

El lobo se marchó corriendo de allí y desapareció entre los arbustos. La loba se transformó en humana y Tsubasa se fijó en que su madre tenía el aspecto de una quinceañera.

¿?: Tsubasa…

El lobo se despertó de golpe, había sido tan sólo un sueño. Vio el hocico de Sanae pegado al suyo, intentando despertarle.

Sanae: Buenos días, dormilón.

Tsubasa: Buenos días.

Tsubasa bostezó, mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Notó algo contra su pecho y vio a Hayate, que agitaba sus patitas y enredaba con ellas los pelos de su padre.

Sanae: Debió de arrastrarse hasta tu pecho anoche, parece que le encanta estar contigo.

El lobo blanco sonrió y miró a los ojos de su hijo, tan iguales a los suyos. Aunque la mirada era tan vivaracha y enérgica, a la vez que dulce y alegre, como la de Sanae. Apenas había aumentado de tamaño desde que nació, debido a que era un bebé humano y éstos crecían mucho más despacio que un lobezno. Pero su estado era muy saludable y parecía estar muy contento, así que no había mucho problema a la hora de preocuparse por su salud. El pequeño miró a su padre y le lamió el hocico, moviendo felizmente el rabo.

Sanae: Ya ves que no te tiene tanta manía como pensabas.

Tsubasa sonrió otra vez y besó las orejas del lobezno. Éste soltó una carcajada y mordisqueó los bigotes del lobo, aunque sus encías volvieron a resbalar y sus _juguetes_ se escaparon.

Kumi: Da gusto veros tan unidos.

Tsubasa se rió un momento y después se levantó, tenía que hablar con Roy sobre su sueño.

Tsubasa: Voy a salir un momento.

En cuanto el lobo blanco se irguió, Hayate comenzó a gemir y se arrastró, intentando seguir a su padre. Tsubasa se dio cuenta y lo agarró con los colmillos, para luego dejarlo junto a Sanae.

Sanae: Te quiere mucho.

Tsubasa: Y a ti también.

La pareja vio como su hijo se apretujaba contra el pelaje de su madre, dispuesto a dormir de nuevo. La loba café lamió el hocico de Tsubasa antes de que éste se marchara.

Sanae: Ten cuidado, amor.

Tsubasa: Tranquila, lo tendré.

El chico salió de la lobera y se dirigió hacia el oeste del bosque, donde vivía el viejo mago. Una vez allí, el lobo pateó la puerta con la garra y Roy le abrió.

Roy: Te estaba esperando, Tsubasa. Pasa.

Tsubasa le obedeció y entró en la cabaña, sus fosas nasales se llenaron de los perfumes de las plantas y flores del salón.

Roy: Has venido por lo de tu sueño, ¿verdad?

El lobo se quedó sorprendido, pero decidió no preguntar sobre cómo se había enterado de su sueño, ya que aquel era un mago con mucha experiencia y ya sabría muchas cosas.

Tsubasa: Sí.

Roy: Ven conmigo.

El anciano se transformó en lobo y guió a Tsubasa hasta una pequeña caverna. Allí, en las paredes, estaban pintadas varias figuras de diferentes lobos. Entre ellos, a la cabeza, estaba uno de color chocolate y de ojos verdes(Sabuto); y casi al final, una loba castaña de ojos marrones(Natsuko) y otro castaño oscuro de ojos verdes(Kin). Por último, había un lobo blanco de ojos azul oscuro(Tsubasa) y otro marrón de ojos verdes(Tocko).

Tsubasa: Pero si son… mi familia.

Roy: Así es. Los Shingo, aparte de escribir el libro de los Kuroichi, pintaron las figuras de los miembros directos de la familia.

Tsubasa: ¿Y qué es de los Shingo? ¿Por qué nunca les he visto?

Roy: Porque el libro les es enviado a ellos a través del correo y son informados de los últimos sucesos. Entonces escriben, devuelven el libro, y pintan al nuevo miembro del clan. Tú y Sanae habéis terminado con la maldición hace tiempo, así que ellos ya han finalizado su labor de historiadores de los Kuroichi.

Tsubasa: ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?

Roy: Porque fui el maestro de tu madre, y por lo tanto, estuve al corriente de todo.

Tsubasa: Oh.

Roy: El sueño en el que viste a tu madre, su rival era…

Tsubasa: Jiro Hayo, ya lo sabía.

Roy: Jiro es el padre de Ero y de Iru, y trató de matar a todos los Kuroichi, empezando por tu madre, la descendiente más joven.

Tsubasa: ¿Pero por qué?

Roy: No erais más que una experimentación para el _hechizo lupino_. Así que, una vez mejorado, no les servíais para nada.

Tsubasa: Malditos hijos de…

Roy: Tu madre quería aprender a luchar de forma pura y yo le enseñé, haciendo de ella una magnífica luchadora.

Tsubasa: Y ese ataque con el que venció a Jiro, ¿se lo enseñaste tú?

Roy: No, lo creó ella, a base de esfuerzo e ingenio. Pero ese ataque puede ser fatal si se usa mal, hay que entrenar mucho para conseguir dominarlo bien.

Tsubasa: ¿Podrías enseñarme?

Roy: Sí, pero sólo lo conozco en teoría. Ese ataque es de tu madre, lo llevas en la sangre. Sólo tienes que practicar, ya viste como se hace.

Tsubasa: Muchas gracias, Viejo Roy.

Roy: Hacía tiempo que nadie me llamaba así. Adiós, Tsubasa.

El lobo salió de la cueva después de echar un último vistazo al dibujo de su madre.

Tsubasa(pensando): Venceremos, mamá. Lo juro por mi mujer y mi hijo.

Tsubasa galopó de vuelta a la madriguera, pero sintió hambre, así que decidió cazar algo. Se subió a lo alto de una roca y vio un ciervo justo debajo, sin inmutarse de su presencia.

Tsubasa: Este es el momento de probar el ataque de mi madre.

Se preparó, reunió fuerzas, y se lanzó al vacío hacia el lomo del ciervo. El viento le azotaba la cara como una cuchilla y los belfos le temblaban. Tsubasa abrió la boca y mostró los colmillos, el aire presionaba sus encías, lastimándole la mandíbula. Cuando estaba a tan solo unos metros de su presa, ésta le vio y salió huyendo. El lobo vio la nieve, se iba estrellar contra ella. Pero de repente, un lobo grisáceo le empujó y le salvó del impacto casi mortal.

Tsubasa: Gracias, Roy.

Roy: Este es el peligro del que te advertí. Pudiste haberte roto la nuca, por eso te dije que entrenases.

Tsubasa aún se estaba reponiendo del susto.

Tsubasa: Lo siento. No volveré a hacerlo hasta que entrene.

Roy: Bien, confío en tu palabra.

El anciano se iba a ir cuando se giró hacia el lobo blanco.

Roy: Cuida de mi hijo, por favor.

Tsubasa: Lo haré.

Dicho esto, cada uno se marchó por su lado.


	18. Amor sobre la nieve

Capítulo 18

**Advertencia: Tiene lemon, ¡del que os gusta!**

Esa noche, Sanae se despertó y no vio que su esposo junto a ella.

Sanae(pensando): ¿Dónde está Tsubasa?

La loba café despertó a Kumi.

Kumi: Ummmm, ¿qué pasa?

Sanae: Perdona, Kumi. ¿Podrías cuidarme a Hayate un minuto?

Kumi: Sí.

Sanae: Gracias.

La chica puso al lobezno junto a la camada de Kumi. Kô, el cachorro castaño, se despertó y cubrió con su cola el cuerpo de Hayate. Kô siempre había mostrado bastante cariño hacia el bebé, considerándolo como uno de los suyos y sentía el impulso de protegerlo, era un sentimiento muy primitivo desde lo más hondo de su instinto, como un perro que daría la vida por su amo; y los demás lo sabían, aunque no decían nada. Sanae salió y siguió el rastro de Tsubasa hasta una colina, vio la silueta del lobo, que estaba observando fijamente la luna. Tsubasa no había podido dormir y se había levantado para pensar con tranquilidad sobre lo ocurrido ese día, habían sido demasiadas cosas en tan sólo dos meses y quería despejar la mente.

Tsubasa(pensando): ¿Por qué me has ocultado todo esto, mamá? Sabías de la existencia de los Hayo y no me has contado nada. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada?

Sanae: Tsubasa…

El lobo blanco dio un cómico salto, y por poco se cayó cuesta abajo.

Tsubasa: ¡Ahhhhhhhh! 0-0 ¡Jolín, Sanae! ¡Vaya susto!

Sanae: Uy, lo siento. No sabía que reaccionarías así.

Tsubasa: Bueno, no pasa nada.

Sanae: ¿Por qué no estás en la lobera? Me preocupé mucho.

Tsubasa: Vine a pensar. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que Iru nos hechizó.

Sanae(triste): Sí, ya casi me he habituado a esta nueva vida.

Tsubasa: ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga, cariño?

Sanae: Es que… No soporto la idea de no ver nunca el verdadero rostro de Hayate, no quiero que se pase la vida siendo un lobo.

Tsubasa se aproximó a su mujer y le lamió el hocico.

Tsubasa: Tranquila, amor. Venceremos a ese engreído y veremos la auténtica forma de nuestro bebé y… cómo dijiste antes, tendremos otro.

Sanae: Eso me haría muy feliz, te amo.

Tsubasa: Y yo a ti.

La pareja se miró a los ojos y volvieron a ver su forma humana tras la piel lupina. Sin esperarlo, Sanae le empujó con la trufa y luego salió corriendo, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros para que Tsubasa la siguiera. El chico sonrió y fue tras ella, ambos jugaron sobre la nieve, rodando por ella y besándose cada vez que se tenían cerca. De repente, Tsubasa saltó sobre la espalda de Sanae y la tumbó boca arriba. Durante unos segundos se miraron el uno al otro con dulzura, entonces el chico le lanzó su mirada seductora a su mujer a la vez que le colocaba sobre ella.

Sanae: Ni se te ocurra, lobito.

Sanae empujó el pecho de Tsubasa, tratando de apartarlo, sin éxito.

Tsubasa: Siempre dices eso y al final…

El muchacho agachó la cabeza y comenzó a lamer el cuello de la chica. Sanae se estremeció de placer, pero no podía volver a caer en sus redes, estaban a campo abierto, podría venir cualquiera y atacarles sin que se dieran cuenta.

Sanae: Espera, Tsubasa… hmmmm.

Sanae no pudo hacer nada, su marido conocía a la perfección los mejores métodos para seducirla sin problema. No pudo evitar devolverle las caricias, sus pelos se erizaron hasta la punta por el deseo. Estuvieron así durante un buen rato, hasta que Tsubasa le miró con duda por si ella quería seguir con _eso_. La chica asintió silenciosamente y alargó la garganta hacia un lado, permitiendo que Tsubasa acomodara la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Fue adentrándose en ella muy lentamente, como siempre hacía, cuidando de no lastimarla. Tsubasa sintió que las garras de Sanae sobresalían y se iban clavando en sus hombros.

Tsubasa: ¡Sanae, espera! ¡Las uñas, las uñas! 0-0

Sanae: Ay, perdona. No me acordaba.

El chico suspiró aliviado al ver que su mujer retiraba las zarpas de su piel, librándose así de volver a sufrir otro arañazo. Una vez fuera de peligro, Tsubasa volvió a colocar la cabeza junto al cuello de Sanae y comenzó el vaivén. Sus mentes se quedaron en blanco, olvidándose de los problemas que sufrían en esos días. No sentían ni frustración ni preocupación, sólo se sentían el uno al otro. Procuraban no hacer demasiado ruido, por miedo a que pudieran advertir de su presencia a algún enemigo ¡o amigo! Cuando su placer se consumió, Sanae soltó un leve gemido y Tsubasa apretó los colmillos y soltó un ronco gruñido. Después, dejó caer el cuerpo sobre el de Sanae, exhausto.

Sanae: Ts… Tsubasa… no… no puedo respirar.

Tsubasa: Uy, lo siento.

El joven besó la mejilla de Sanae y se apartó para permitir que Sanae respirase.

Sanae: Uf, gracias.

Tsubasa: Creí que no volvería a sentirte hasta que volviésemos a ser humanos.

Sanae: Ya somos humanos, Tsubasa. Sólo que nos hemos visto a través de la piel.

Tsubasa: Humana o loba, eres hermosa.

Sanae: Tú también.

El lobo blanco besó las orejas y el cuello de su esposa, mientras que ésta le lamía la nuca y la cabeza. En ese momento, escucharon el crujir de una rama. ¡PLOF!

¿?: ¡Mierda!

Tsubasa: ¡¿Qué coño…?

El lobo blanco se levantó, tambaleándose debido al cansancio, y se acercó hacia el intruso: ¡Ero! El mago había estado en la rama transformado en puma y luego ésta se había roto por el peso.

Tsubasa: ¿Qué haces aquí, Ero?

Ero(con la típica gota de sudor): Je, je… Bueno, yo… je, je. No me mates, por favor.

Tsubasa: ¿Por qué ib…? ¡¿No me digas que lo has visto todo?

Ero: Bueno… _todo_ es un poco exagerado, sólo he visto la parte digamos… fuerte.

Tsubasa: ¡¿QUÉ?

Ero: Adiós.

Y dicho esto, el puma salió disparado, seguido por Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: ¡Ven aquí, cotilla de mierda!  
Ero: ¡Aaaaahhhh, socorro! ¡Un lobo desquiciado me persigue!0-0

Sanae vio cómo su marido perseguía al mago blanco, a pesar del sufrido agotamiento que tenía en el cuerpo(ya sabéis por qué, ¿no?)

Sanae(pensando): Me alegro de que Tsubasa siga siendo el mismo. A pesar de estar privado de su mayor afición, el fútbol, no ha cambiado nada. Lo amo hasta la última fibra de mi ser.

Al final, los tres regresaron a la madriguera, sólo que Ero tuvo que caminar con la cola pelada XD XD.


	19. Sabuto regresa

Cuando regresaron a la madriguera, Sanae cogió a Hayate y se tumbó, colocando después al cachorro en su pecho. Tsubasa, exhausto por el_ encuentro _y por la persecución de Ero, se dejó caer al lado de su esposa. Y Ero, con la cola dolorida, decidió acostarse junto a Erina, al final del todo. Pasadas un par de horas, un lobo negro entró en la lobera sigilosamente y agarró a Hayate sin despertarle ni a él ni a su madre. Pero Tsubasa, que le costaba dormirse debido a todo el aliento que tuvo que recuperar, oyó cómo se alejaba el intruso y fue tras él, sin despertar a nadie.

Tsubasa: ¡Vuelve aquí, maldito Iru!

Iru siguió corriendo, despertando a Hayate, que se puso a gemir, asustado y confuso. El llanto del lobezno aumentó la ira de Tsubasa hacia el mago negro, ¿cómo se atrevía a arrancar de los brazos de su madre a una criatura tan indefensa? Al final, el lobo tuerto se detuvo y Tsubasa frenó, gruñendo roncamente.

Tsubasa: ¡Suelta a mi hijo!

Iru le miró con burla, riendo cruelmente.

Tsubasa: ¿De qué te ríes, cabrón?

Iru: ¡Muchachos, ahora!

De entre los arbustos salieron cinco zorros, los mismos que habían atacado a Tsubasa y a Sanae unos días antes. Los animales rojos mordieron al lobo blanco por todas partes, pero Fast, el zorro al que Tsubasa había perdonado la vida, se quedó quieto, mirando con cara de pena a su salvador.

Iru: ¡¿Qué coño haces ahí parado, Fast? ¡Ataca!

Fast apretó los colmillos y gruñó para sus adentros.

Fast: ¡NO!

El zorro se abalanzó sobre su jefe y le arrebató a Hayate.

Iru: ¿Cómo te atreves, Fast? ¿Es que quieres perder a tu mujer y a tus hijos?

Fast: Ellos están a salvo, en un lugar donde no puedas hacerles daño.

Iru: Maldito bastardo. ¡Devuélveme a ese bebé si no quieres morir!

Fast: ¿Qué te lo devuelva? ¿A ti? ¡Este cachorro no es tuyo, Iru! ¡Pienso devolvérselo a su familia, no me importa lo que me hagas con tal de ayudar a mi salvador: Tsubasa Ozora!

Tsubasa(sorprendido): Fast…

Iru: Hijo de puta… ¡A por él, chicos!

Los otros zorros dejaron a Tsubasa y se lanzaron contra su ex compañero, pero éste no se llamaba Fast(_Rápido_ en inglés) por nada. El zorro esquivó a los animales rojos y llegó hasta Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: Gracias, Fast.

Fast: Te la debía, ya te lo dije.

Iru: ¡Matadles!

Tsubasa: Fast, lleva a Hayate hasta la guarida. Sigue mi olor y mis huellas, y llegarás sin problemas.

Fast: Pero tú…

Tsubasa: Tranquilo, estaré bien.

El lobo miró a su hijo, que le observaba con ojos llorosos, y le lamió.

Tsubasa: Adiós, Hayate.

Los cuatro zorros de Iru casi estaban encima.

Tsubasa: ¡Iros ya!

Fast: Adiós, lobo blanco de ojos azules.

Hayate: ¡Buahhhhh!

El lobezno café lloraba, viendo cómo la silueta de su padre se alejaba poco a poco. Tsubasa luchó contra los subordinados de Iru y los venció, aunque recibió unas cuantas heridas.

Tsubasa: ¡Ahora sólo quedas tú, Iru!

Iru: No te va a quedar ni un pelo sobre la piel en cuanto te destroce, Kuroichi.

Tsubasa: ¡No malgastes saliva!

Ambos lobos se enzarzaron en una dura pelea, se clavaban los colmillos y se empujaban, embistiéndose. Sin que Tsubasa lo esperase, Iru se transformó en oso y le hundió su dentadura en el lomo. El lobo blanco aulló de dolor, entonces Iru lo lanzó contra un árbol, dejándole muy débil.

Iru: ¿Y tú eres el hijo de Natsuko Kuroichi, la que venció a mi padre? ¡Ja! No eres más que un perro que se las da de machito, ahora te mataré y después aniquilaré a tu clan, empezando por tu mujer y tu hijo.

Tsubasa: ¡No te acerques a ellos!

Iru: ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?

Ero: ¡No, yo!

El lobo albino embistió al oso tuerto y le hizo un profundo corte el costado.

Iru: Hijo… de puta…

Ero: ¿Ya no sabes ni qué llamarme, hermanito? ¿Insultas a tu propia madre?

Iru: Esto no acaba aquí, volveré… y os mataré uno por uno.

Iru se transformó en humano dio un chasquido de dedos, desapareciendo.

Ero: ¡No, maldita sea! ¡Cobarde!

Ero se giró hacia Tsubasa.

Ero: ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Tsubasa!

El lobo blanco inmaculado subió a su amigo a su lomo y llevó a la casa de Roy. Allí, el viejo mago le ordenó a su hijo que tumbase a Tsubasa en su cama.

Roy: Ero, necesito que le detengas la hemorragia y que le masajees la columna, es un milagro que no se la haya roto.

El mago blanco obedeció y, después de frenar la hemorragia, estuvo un buen rato masajeando el lomo dolorido del lobo. Mientras, Roy preparaba una medicina con sus plantas, mezclándolas con agua caliente y miel. Tsubasa comenzó a quejarse en cuanto Ero le tocó la zona cercana a la cadera, y se revolvió agitando las patas.

Ero: ¡Quieto, Tsubasa! ¡Voy a lastimarte sin querer!

Tsubasa: ¡Es que me duele mucho!

Roy: Obedece a Ero, Tsubasa. De lo contrario, podría presionarte en un nervio importante.

El lobo decidió hacerles caso y se quedó quieto, aguantando el dolor como pudo. Cuando Roy terminó de preparar la medicina, se la dio a beber a Tsubasa, que tampoco rechazó aquel brebaje, el sabor de limón y miel le encantó, aliviándole el dolor y haciendo que se durmiese. El lobo sintió que una voz lo llamaba, una voz muy familiar.

_¿?: Tsubasa… Tsubasa…._

_Tsubasa: Hmm, ¿qué? ¿Dónde estoy?_

_Abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre de pelo marrón chocolate y ojos verdes, vestido con ropa medieval. _

_Tsubasa: ¿Sabuto, eres tú?_

_Sabuto: Aún me recuerdas,_ _¿eh?_

_Tsubasa: No te he vuelto a ver desde que se rompió el hechizo._

_Sabuto: Quién iba a decir que nuestra familia volvería a sufrir esto._

_Tsubasa(triste): Ya._

_Sabuto: Sabes lo tu madre, ¿no es así?_

_Tsubasa: Sí, ¿tú también luchaste contra un Hayo?_

_Sabuto: No, hijo. Tu madre fue la primera en saber de la presencia de los Hayo y en enfrentarse a ellos._

_Tsubasa: Oh, vaya. ¿Y por qué estás aquí?_

_Sabuto: Vengo a decirte por qué está la escritura lunar en nuestro libro._

_Tsubasa: Está bien, dispara._

_Sabuto: Mi vecino, el Sr. Shingo, se enteró de nuestro hechizo nada más se lo conté a mi esposa, Tokimi. Entonces me prometió que no se diría lo a nadie y que escribiría todos mis descubrimientos en un libro, y así fue pasando de generación en generación. Pero un día, Saki, tu tatarabuelo, impregnó sin querer una gota de sangre en el libro. De ese modo, nuestra sangre hechizada conectó con la historia de los Hayo, pero ninguno lo supo hasta que Ero te lo contó. Ni siquiera Natsuko lo supo hasta ahora. Y también te daré una pista sobre la forma de derrotar a los Hayo. El amor y la amistad es algo que ningún Hayo ha descubierto hasta ahora, excepto Ero. Pero Iru se ha dado cuenta de ello y por eso desea a Erina y os desprecia a vosotros por ser amigos. Sólo alguien con un espíritu puro que lucha sólo por el bien de los suyos es el que puede acabar con los Hayo._

_Tsubasa: ¿Y quién es? ¿Ero, tal vez?_

_Sabuto: Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú._

_Tsubasa: Siempre dices lo mismo, está claro que no salí a ti._

_Sabuto: Je, je. Yo estaré ahí cuando me necesites, solo tienes que llamarme. Adiós._

_Tsubasa: Espera..._

Tsubasa se despertó notando el familiar olor de Sanae, aquel singular olor a rosas, ahora mezclado con el olor a bosque y nieve, le volvía loco. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre los omóplatos de su esposa, que le miraba amorosamente.

Sanae: Por fin te has despertado.

La loba café besó dulcemente el hocico de Tsubasa, que le devolvió las caricias.

Tsubasa: ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Y Hayate, se encuentra bien?

Sanae: Míralo tú mismo.

Entre las patas delanteras de Sanae, arropado entre las mantas de la cama, estaba el cachorro café mirándole con una sonrisita infantil. El lobo blanco respiró aliviado.

Tsubasa: Menos mal, ¿y Fast? ¿Dónde está?

Sanae: ¿El zorro? Está en el salón con los demás. Él fue el que trajo a Hayate y el que nos avisó de lo ocurrido.

Tsubasa: Parece que nos hemos ganado a otro amigo.

Sanae: Sí, y además su familia se encuentra oculta en esta casa.

Tsubasa: ¿Cómo?

Sanae: Nos contó que una vez Roy le salvó de morir de frío hace un año y que ahora le pidió que protegiese a su familia de Iru. No me puedo creer que ese maldito manipule así a los demás, amenazándoles con matar a su familia. Me hierve la sangre de rabia.

Tsubasa: Vaya, la vida da muchas sorpresas.

Hayate se arrastró hasta el costado de Tsubasa y posó sus dos garritas en él, tratando de subir al lomo de su padre. Sanae le ayudó empujándole con el hocico y el lobezno se colocó entre los omóplatos de Tsubasa. El lobo blanco no movió un dedo, por miedo a tirar sin querer al pequeño. Hayate se movió hasta el cuello de Tsubasa y olisqueó el colgante de plata, aquel regalo que le había hecho Sanae a Tsubasa cuando tenían quince años. El lobezno se deslizó por el hombro de su padre, cayendo sobre el arañazo del antebrazo(otro pareado XD). Sanae hizo un gesto de preocupación, por el niño y por la herida de su esposo, pero ni el bebé se hizo daño ni Tsubasa hizo ninguna mueca de dolor. La cama era muy blanda y además el antebrazo de Tsubasa había aminorado la velocidad de la caída; y el arañazo que Sanae le había hecho al lobo hacía unos días cuando lo hicieron en _su_ colina ya estaba cicatrizado, y por lo tanto, ya no le dolía. Hayate caminó hacia el vientre de Tsubasa, buscando alimento. Pero el lobo se irguió con rapidez y lo dejó junto a Sanae.

Tsubasa: Oye, hijo. Yo no tengo leche en mis… en mis…

Sanae: No hace falta que lo digas, ya se sobreentiende.

Tsubasa se ruborizó levemente por debajo del pelaje.

Tsubasa: Hacía tiempo que no dormía en una cama.

Sanae: Ya, echo de menos la nuestra.

El lobo lanzó una mirada pícara a su mujer.

Tsubasa: ¿Por qué razón?  
Sanae(colorada): ¡No seas malpensado!

Tsubasa: Pero lo de hacerlo sobre la nieve no fue tan molesto y…

Sanae(colorada): ¡Hay un niño delante! ¡Estate calladito!

Tsubasa: Vale, vale. Tranquila.

La pareja se miró a los ojos, volviendo a ver su forma humana.

Tsubasa: Te amo.

Sanae: Y yo a ti.


	20. El aprendizaje de Sanae

Los días pasaban y Tsubasa visitaba a Roy con frecuencia. El viejo mago le ensañaba todo lo que Natsuko en su día aprendió de él. Le pidieron a Fast que les contase donde se encontraba el escondite de Iru, pero el zorro les dijo que el mago negro nunca dormía con sus subordinados, así que esta vez tampoco tuvieron éxito en la búsqueda de aquel indeseable. Cuando ya había llegado diciembre, Tsubasa ya controlaba a la perfección el ataque de su madre, el _Colmillo Volador_, y se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a Iru. Los demás del grupo sentían lo mismo: Ero ya conocía todas las tácticas posibles para luchar con su hermano, gracias a Roy; Erina también sabía mucho sobre las luchas contra magos, debido a las enseñanzas de sus padres; y Kanda y Kumi ya sabían pelear desde cachorros. El problema era que Sanae apenas sabía cómo equilibrarse, ya había luchado y vencido una vez a Iru, pero esa vez fue sólo porque su instinto maternal se activó al máximo y le sacó toda cuanta furia tenía. Una noche, mientras todos dormían, Tsubasa citó a su esposa en un claro. La loba, tras dejar a Hayate con Kumi, fue al lugar.

Sanae: ¿Por qué me has traído aquí, Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Voy a enseñarte a luchar.

Sanae: ¿Qué?

Tsubasa: Tú siempre te quejas de que no sabes luchar bien, así que te daré unas clases.

Sanae: Gracias, cielo.

Tsubasa: Bien, ¿preparada?

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

Sanae: Del todo.

Tsubasa: ¡Pues vamos!

El lobo blanco se lanzó contra Sanae, pero ésta le esquivó con gran agilidad.

Tsubasa: ¡Buen esquive!

Tsubasa atacaba y la loba le esquivaba, pero pasado un rato, Sanae se cansó y tropezó, permitiendo que su esposo le atrapase y la inmovilizara con las garras.

Sanae: Soy una inútil.

Tsubasa: No vuelvas a decir eso, cariño. Eres una gran luchadora, pero no puedes vencer al enemigo sólo con huidas. Tienes que aprender a contraatacar. Venga, volvamos a empezar.

La pareja comenzó de nuevo la _lucha_, esta vez Sanae no sólo esquivó, sino que se abalanzaba contra su oponente con toda la fuerza de su ser. Cada vez que ambos chocaban, no se mordían, sólo se rozaban con los incisivos, sin hacerse daño. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la loba café no conseguía hacer caer a Tsubasa, quien se escaqueaba fácilmente de sus ataques. Al final, Sanae consiguió aturdir a Tsubasa con un movimiento rápido y le tumbó boca arriba con un empujón.

Tsubasa. Je, je. Bien hecho.

La chica sonrió y se dio la vuelta, pero el lobo blanco la atacó por detrás y se quedó encima de ella, inmovilizándola.

Sanae: ¿Qu… qué?

Tsubasa: escucha, Sanae. Iru es un luchador sucio, nunca le des la espalda al enemigo si sabes que éste no es un contrincante noble.

Sanae: Lo siento.

Tsubasa: Voy a darte un consejo: Utiliza mis debilidades para derrotarme.

Sanae(pensando): ¿Debilidades…? ¡Ah, claro! Ya entiendo.

El lobo se quitó de encima de Sanae y se colocó en posición de nuevo.

Tsubasa: Vamos, otra vez.

Sanae: De acuerdo.

Tsubasa se lanzó contra su esposa en cuanto ésta estuvo lista, pero cuando iba a rozarle la cabeza, la loba le sopló su aliento en la oreja.

Tsubasa(pensando). ¡Mierda, no!

Aquello que le hizo Sanae le volvía loco, le encantaba que se lo hiciese cada vez que se achuchaban. La chica le conocía a la perfección y supo de inmediato cuáles eran sus puntos débiles. El soplo provocó que Tsubasa se estremeciese en pleno salto y que se cayese sobre la nieve. La loba café aprovechó esto y le inmovilizó con las garras.

Sanae: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, cariño?

Tsubasa: No tienes un pelo de tonta. Nada más contarte el consejo, enseguida supiste cómo vencerme usando tus encantos de mujer.

Sanae: No te quejes, tuviste suerte de que no te lamiese el cuello.

Tsubasa: ¿Cómo, así?

El lobo comenzó a lamer la garganta de Sanae, haciendo que ella se estremeciese. La loba mordisqueó la oreja de Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: ¿Por qué me muerdes?

Sanae: Te lo merecías, por pervertido.

Tsubasa: Perdón, creo que me he pasado un poco. Echaba de menos los momentos así.

Sanae: ¿Así cómo?

Tsubasa: Pues así, a solas.

Sanae apartó las zarpas del cuello de su esposo y se sentó, con la mirada triste.

Sanae: Es verdad, eran muy agradables.

El chico se irguió y besó la mejilla de Sanae.

Tsubasa: tranquila, amor. Venceremos a Iru, veremos el verdadero rostro de Hayate y después… tendremos otro bebé.

Sanae: Eres un cielo.

Tsubasa: Ja, ja.

Sanae: ¿de qué te ríes?

Tsubasa: Me acabo de acordar de que… hace ocho años, me dijiste eso cuando te salvé de Kanda por tercera vez y me quedé en tu casa.

Sanae(colorada): Oh. Fue una noche maravillosa.

Tsubasa(colorado): Bueno, no fue para tanto.

Sanae: Muchas gracias, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Sanae: Por enseñarme a luchar. Sin ti, nunca habría conseguido dominar tanto este nuevo cuerpo.

Tsubasa: ¿Tanto te cuesta controlarlo?

Sanae: Bueno… lo que te hice hace unos meses es un ejemplo.

Tsubasa: No fue nada.

La loba miró el arañazo de Tsubasa, estaba formado por cuatro tajos muy notables, ya cicatrizados.

Sanae: Lamento haberte dejado esa cicatriz.

Tsubasa: No es nada, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Sanae(llorando): ¡Pero te hice daño, Tsubasa! ¿Y si le hago algo parecido a Hayate? ¡No podría perdonármelo!

Tsubasa vio como su esposa rompía a llorar, ella no estaba acostumbrada a correr a cuatro patas, a morder o a aullar. Sanae tampoco se había entrenado en la lucha desde pequeña como él, y apenas conocía las tácticas básicas(pareado XD) del combate lupino. Sanae no era más que una humana que se sentía como una niña que estaba aprendiendo a caminar, pero con un cuerpo de lobo. No sabía cómo controlar el cuerpo cuando estaba excitado o cansado, y todo eso, unido a la preocupación por su hijo y por su esposo, hacía que Sanae lo estuviese pasando muy mal. Tsubasa, devorado por la compasión y por la misma nostalgia que su mujer, le lamió el hocico con ternura, gimiendo para animarla.

Tsubasa: Por favor, cielo, no llores. Si tú lloras, yo me siento fatal.

Sanae(llorando): Es que…

Tsubasa: Shhh, tranquila. Estoy aquí, te juro por mi honor que no descansaré hasta que derrotemos a Iru y regresemos a nuestra forma humana.

La chica sonrió y dejó de sollozar, devolviéndole las caricias a su marido. Si Tsubasa lo decía, acabarían con el desgraciado de Iru y volverían a casa junto con Hayate, como humanos.

Mientras, Erina había ido esa tarde a comprobar una cosa importante, y se llevó una gran sorpresa: ¡Estaba embarazada! ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Ero? Aprovechando que el matrimonio Ozora estaba fuera y que los demás dormían, la joven despertó a su novio y le pidió que la acompañase a fuera.

Erina(colorada): Ero, tengo algo importante que decirte…

Ero: ¿Qué?

Erina(colorada): Es que… verás… yo…

Ero: ¿Qué pasa, cariño? Venga, dímelo.

Erina: Es… Estoy embarazada.

Ero: Ah, estás…. ¡¿QUÉ?

El mago se desplomó.

Erina: ¡Ero! ¡Ero, cariño! ¡Despierta!

Ero: Erina… embarazada… bebé… padres… je, je… (Está como una regadera ¬¬)

La chica llevó a Ero al interior de la madriguera y allí intentó despertarle una y otra vez, hasta que lo consiguió.

Ero: ¿Qué… qué ha ocurrido?

Erina: Que te desmayaste.

Ero: Ah, ya me acuerdo. ¿De verdad estás embarazada?

Erina: Sí.

El chico rubio abrazó a la maga, cubriéndola de besos.

Ero: Es fantástico, cariño. Te amo.

Erina: Yo también a ti, Ero.


	21. Los Daishi

Dos días después, Tsubasa y Ero fueron a ver a Roy. Tras golpear la puerta varias veces, el anciano les abrió y Ero le abrazó con fuerza.

Roy: ¿Qué pasa, hijo?

Ero(llorando): Vas a ser abuelo.

Roy(llorando): ¿Qué? Eso es magnífico.

Padre e hijo estuvieron un rato abrazados, llorando de alegría. Tsubasa observaba la escena sonriente, él y el resto de la manada también se habían enterado de aquella nueva vida el día anterior, llenando de lametones a la pareja. Cuando Roy se recuperó de la felicidad, les pidió que entrasen. Fast se encontraba en otra habitación con su familia, durmiendo, así que decidieron hablar bajo.

Roy: Yo también os tengo una noticia, no tan buena como ésta, pero puede ayudarnos a derrotar a Iru.

Tsubasa: ¿Cuál?

Roy: He encontrado a una familia que sufre el mismo hechizo que vosotros, los Daishi.

El lobo blanco se quedó de piedra, ¡otra familia hechizada!

Roy: Jiro les hechizó hace treinta años. El cabeza de familia, Iyo, fue maldecido junto con su novia Yocko, cuando aún eran adolescentes. Tras buscar a Jiro, sin éxito, decidieron vivir como lobos y ahora tienen un clan formado por sus hijos y por otros lobos que se les unieron. Son muy buenos en la lucha, sobre todo Iyo, quien luchó contra tu madre, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: ¿Mi madre peleó contra él? ¿Y por qué?

Roy: Ella trató de convencerles de que no merecía la pena vivir en el bosque ocultos como ratas y rendirse, y también que le ayudasen a luchar contra Jiro. Pero Iyo no le escuchó y Natsuko le desafió en combate. Estaba lastimada por una lucha que había tenido con Jiro, pero tu madre era muy cabezota y decidió desafiar a un lobo más experimentado y además cuatro años mayor que ella. Iyo le dijo que primero debía luchar contra su mejor guerrero, Aniku, un enorme lobo gris que tenía unos dientes que parecían de acero. Ella aceptó y peleó con maestría, y se lanzó contra su oponente con el _Colmillo Volador_, pero sus heridas le impidieron usar toda su fuerza y Aniku le hizo un tajo en el vientre, dejándola inconsciente. La llevé a mi casa y la curé, pero cuando Natsuko despertó, quiso volver allí y enfrentarse al lobo otra vez. Pero se lo impedí, no podía permitir que luchase en ese estado. Tras darse cuenta de que no Iyo no iba a prestarle su ayuda, Natsuko decidió combatir sola, con la única ayuda de tu padre, la de su familia, y la mía.

Tsubasa se quedó un rato pensativo, ahora que lo pensaba, su madre tenía una cicatriz en el vientre que parecía hecha por un cuchillo muy afilado. Pero ella le dijo que fue por una pelea con los Kanda y le creyó.

Ero: ¿Estás sugiriendo que debemos pedirle ayuda a ese tal Iyo?

Roy: Sólo es una idea, tal vez haya cambiado de parecer. La tierra está inquieta, la batalla final se acerca. Debéis encontrar a alguien que os ayude, Iru es aún más fuerte que Jiro y vosotros solos no podréis con él.

Tsubasa: ¡Está decidido! ¡Iremos a ver a ese tal Iyo!

Ero: Pero, ¿y si sigue en sus trece y se niega?

Tsubasa: Entonces le convenceré con el _Colmillo Volador_ de mi madre. Cuando ella luchó estaba herida, pero yo estoy en plena forma, así que tenemos una posibilidad.

Ero: Sí, tienes razón.

Tsubasa: Partiremos mañana.

Cuando los lobos se dispusieron a marcharse, Roy le dio otro abrazo a su hijo.

Roy: Cuida de Erina y del pequeño.

Ero: Lo haré, y cuando nazca, lo traeré para que lo conozcas.

Roy: Gracias, Ero. Tened cuidado.

Tsubasa y Ero galoparon hasta la madriguera para contarles a los demás lo de Iyo. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al saber que Tsubasa y Sanae no eran los únicos con el _hechizo lupino_.

Sanae: Debemos convencerle de que se una a nosotros.

Kumi: Pero hay un problema: No sabemos dónde vive.

Kanda: Yo sí.

Tsubasa: ¿Dónde?

Kanda: Al sureste del bosque, su clan es enorme, más o menos como el de los Kanda. Son unos cuarenta lobos, machos y hembras.

Ero: ¿Tantos?

Erina: Con tantos de nuestro lado podremos acabar con Iru.

Sanae: Pero, ¿y si no le convencemos?

Tsubasa: Tendré que luchar con él.

Sanae: ¿Qué? No, ¿y si te hace daño?

Tsubasa: Tendré que correr ese riesgo.

Sanae: Pero…

Tsubasa: Sanae, es la única posibilidad que tenemos para derrotar a Iru. Piensa en Hayate, ¿quieres que acabe como los Daishi, como un lobo?

La loba café se quedó callada, su esposo tenía razón. Era todo o nada, debían conseguir ayuda si querían volver a la normalidad. A la mañana siguiente, Tsubasa se dispuso a salir con Kanda para buscar a los Daishi. Sanae se acercó al lobo blanco y le lamió el hocico.

Sanae: Ten cuidado.

Tsubasa: Tranquila, volveré.

Y dicho esto, Tsubasa le dio un último beso a su mujer y salió al galope siguiendo a Kanda.


	22. El Colmillo Volador de Tsubasa

Tsubasa y Kanda cruzaron varias hectáreas del bosque hasta que por fin, llegaron a su destino. Toda la zona estaba llena de olor a lobo y humano, señal de que el territorio era enorme y por tanto, la manada también. Kanda fue delante para guiar a su amigo, ya que Tsubasa no sabía cómo reaccionar en territorio de otro lobo. Tras pasar unos dos kilómetros, un perro salvaje salió despedido y chocó contra un árbol cerca de ambos lobos. Tsubasa y Kanda miraron de dónde provino el perro y vieron a cinco lobos que sonreían. Tsubasa se acercó al perro y vio que tenía varias heridas.

Tsubasa: ¿Estás bien?

El herido abrió los ojos y vio, aterrado, al lobo que le vino a socorrer.

Perro: ¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo!

El perro salió huyendo con el rabo entre las patas, aquellos lobos desconocidos debieron de haberle dado unos buenos golpes. Tsubasa se acercó a ellos, pero éstos erizaron los pelos y le gruñeron, amenazándole.

Tsubasa: ¿Vosotros sois del clan Daishi?

Lobo 1: Sí, ¿por qué?

Tsubasa: Quisiera hablar con vuestro líder.

Lobo 2: ¿Qué? Eso es imposible, los extranjeros no sois bienvenidos aquí.

Lobo 3: ¿Cómo os llamáis?

Tsubasa: Yo soy Tsubasa Ozora, y él es Kô Kanda.

Lobo 4: ¿El hijo del líder del clan Kanda?

Tsubasa: Sí.

Lobo 2: ¿Y tú a qué clan perteneces?

Tsubasa: A ninguno, por lo menos en este bosque.

El quinto lobo, de pelaje castaño y ojos azules, no dejaba de mirar al chico.

Lobo 5(pensando): Este no es un lobo normal, huele distinto, como yo.

Lobo 1: ¿Qué dice, Hoyi? ¿Les dejamos pasar?

Hoyi, el lobo castaño, asistió y llevó a los recién llegados hasta un claro en donde había un gran grupo de lobos. Acostado sobre una roca muy alta, estaba un lobo castaño oscuro de ojos marrones. Hoyi se acercó él.

Hoyi: Papá, Tsubasa Ozora quiere hablar contigo.

Iyo: ¿Un forastero?

Hoyi: Sí.

Iyo: ¿Y es de este bosque?

Hoyi: No, y además huele a humano, igual que nosotros.

Iyo: Dile que venga.

Hoyi obedeció y ordenó al lobo blanco que se aproximase al líder, Kanda tuvo que quedarse quieto ya que él no era el que tenía que convencer a Iyo.

Iyo: ¿Así que te llamas Tsubasa Ozora, no?

Tsubasa: Así es.

Iyo: ¿Y por qué hueles a humano?

Tsubasa: Porque soy eso, un humano.

Iyo se sorprendió al ver que él y su familia no eran los únicos humanos con cuerpo de lobo.

Iyo: ¿Y para qué has venido?

Tsubasa: Vengo a pedirte que te unas a nosotros para luchar contra Iru Hayo, uno de los hijo de Jiro Hayo.

Iyo: ¿El hijo de Jiro? Lo siento, pero no. No pienso poner en peligro a mi manada.

Tsubasa: Sois unos expertos en la lucha y además estáis hechizados, igual que mi familia y yo. Mi clan fue el que sufrió el primer _hechizo lupino_ y fuimos mi esposa y yo quienes lo rompimos. Pero Jiro lo mejoró y os maldijo a vosotros, y ahora necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Si vencemos a Iru, tanto tu familia como la mía se librarán del hechizo y seremos humanos de nuevo.

Iyo: Interesante, pero no me apetece.

Tsubasa se enfureció.

Tsubasa(enfadado):¡Tu familia y tú estáis destinados a acabar como lobos si no hacéis algo! ¿Qué razón más necesitas?

Iyo: Nosotros estamos muy bien como lobos, no deseamos volver a ser personas.

Tsubasa(enfadado): ¡Mi hijo nació con forma de lobo!

Iyo: Y los míos también y no veo que se quejen.

La rabia del lobo de ojos azules no hizo más que empeorar, sintiéndose impulsado a lanzarse contra aquel testarudo cincuentañero.

Tsubasa: Iyo Daishi, ¡te reto en un combate individual!

Iyo: De acuerdo, pero primero quiero ver si vale la pena. Lucharás con mi hijo mayor, Hoyi. Si le ganas, lucharé contigo.

Kanda: ¡No lo hagas, Tsubasa! Es una trampa, quiere que quedes agotado para así poderte vencer él.

Tsubasa: No pienso irme sin vencerle, además, debo limpiar la reputación de mi madre.

Iyo: Que empiece el espectáculo.

Tsubasa y Hoyi se colocaron en el centro del claro, rodeados por los espectadores de la manada y por Kanda.

Kanda(pensando): Ay ¬¬. Menudo idiota cabezota, creció en cuerpo pero en mente sigue igual.

Hoyi se abalanzó sobre el lobo blanco, sonriendo fanfarronamente, estaba seguro de que le derrotaría y demostraría que era igual que su padre. Pero Tsubasa fue más rápido y esquivó el ataque, el lobo castaño frenó a tiempo, librándose de chocar con sus compañeros. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio, volvió a la carga, lleno de furia por aquella humillación.

Hoyi: Te destrozaré.

Tsubasa hizo un movimiento rápido y dio un fuerte mordisco a contrincante, pelándole el pecho.

Hoyi: M… maldito enano…

El lobo se lanzó contra el cuello de Tsubasa y lo tumbó. Iba a clavar sus colmillos en la yugular del lobo blanco cuando éste movió la zarpa y le arañó el pliegue de la pata trasera.

Tsubasa(pensando): Gracias, Sanae. De no ser por el arañazo que me hiciste, no se me hubiera ocurrido.

Hoyi tuvo que soltar a Tsubasa para mirarse la herida. Los demás pensaron que el chico iba a aprovechar la ocasión para derrotar a Hoyi, pero no lo hizo. Tsubasa se regía por unas reglas de lucha limpia y noble, nunca se debía atacar a traición al contrincante. En cuanto el castaño terminó de lamerse el arañazo, volvieron a enzarzarse en la pelea. Los que observaban estaban muy excitados, no parecía haber un ganador fijo. De repente, el lobo blanco se escondió tras una roca.

Hoyi: No te escondas, cobarde.

Hoyi corrió hacia el lugar, pero Tsubasa había desparecido.

Hoyi: ¿Pero qué coño…?

Sin esperarlo, Tsubasa salió de debajo de un montón de nieve y mordió el cuello de su oponente, dejándolo fuera de combate. El clan se impresionó cuando vio al lobo triunfador llevando sobre su lomo al vencido, aquello no era lo normal en sus luchas, ya que el perdedor solía ser arrastrado por el suelo como gesto de humillación. Pero Tsubasa lo llevaba en su espalda como si fuera un compañero suyo, el lobo blanco depositó a Hoyi junto a su madre.

Tsubasa: Necesita descansar, después denle de comer y así recuperará fuerzas.

Los Daishi no se podían creer lo que acaban de oír, ¡el triunfante era considerado con el vencido! Pero a Kanda no le impresionó, conociendo a Tsubasa, eso era normal. Supo que él era un magnífico luchador desde que le venció en la lucha por Sanae y le perdonó la vida. El lobo blanco fue hasta Iyo y le miró a los ojos con su típica mirada decidida.

Tsubasa: He derrotado a tu hijo, ahora te toca luchar contra mí.

El lobo marrón se quedó un rato callado, mirando con sorpresa a aquel joven que no sólo derribó a su hijo, sino que se había portado con él como si fuera su amigo.

Iyo: Está bien, Tsubasa. Pelearé contigo, pero no te creas que será como cuando derrotaste a Hoyi. Su forma de luchar no es ni la mitad de mortífera que la mía.

Tsubasa se puso algo nervioso, ahora era la pelea definitiva. Si perdía, Iyo no les prestaría su ayuda y no podrían vencer al desgraciado de Iru. Era todo o nada. Ambos se colocaron en posición y en pocos segundos se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro. Sus dientes chocaron como dos filas de acero, y sus garras desgarraron la piel de sus hombros al cruzarse. Iyo tenía más experiencia y le hizo más heridas a Tsubasa, pero éste, sintiendo cómo su espíritu de luchador se encendía al máximo, se apartó de su contrincante y, saltando de roca en roca, se colocó sobre la rama de un árbol. Todos se quedaron de piedra, nunca antes había hecho eso un lobo. Tsubasa reunió todas sus fuerzas y se lanzó al vacío, donde se encontraba Iyo. El lobo castaño estaba petrificado, ese chico no era normal, le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de una loba que le hizo ese mismo ataque a un guerrero suyo, Aniku. El lobo había logrado herir a la hembra gracias a que ésta se encontraba malherida. Iyo, imitando a Aniku, se puso en posición para que cuando Tsubasa llegase le abriría el vientre de un colmillazo. Pero no contó con que el lobo blanco no estaba en tan mal estado, así que falló el movimiento, exponiendo sus omóplatos a la boca del joven. Tsubasa cargó todo su peso en sus colmillos y por poco rompe la columna de Iyo, pero por suerte, Roy le había enseñado a controlar su poder y tan sólo le hizo un esguince. El lobo marrón se quedó en la nieve, tumbado y agotado, nunca le habían vencido y menos de esa forma. Se incorporó con la ayuda de sus compañeros y miró a Tsubasa.

Iyo: Dime, muchacho. ¿Conoces a Natsuko Kuroichi?

Tsubasa: Sí, es mi madre.

Iyo: ¡¿Tu madre? Con razón luchaste tan bien y usaste aquel ataque.

Tsubasa: Ahora que te he derrotado, ¿te unirás a nosotros?

Iyo: Sí, has demostrado ser un gran guerrero. Y mirándote bien, te pareces mucho a tu madre. De no haber sido por sus heridas, seguramente ella hubiera vencido a Aniku y me habría tumbado a mí también. Siento haber sido tan estúpido con Natsuko y contigo, te ruego que me perdones.

Tsubasa: Tranquilo, estás perdonado.

Iyo: Gracias, eres una gran persona, Tsubasa Ozora.


	23. El enfrentamiento de Kanda

Tsubasa y Kanda regresaron a la madriguera con gesto triunfante. Sus esposas les cubrieron de besos y Ero y Erina se encargaron de curarle las heridas a Tsubasa.

Ero: Debes descansar, Tsubasa. Tus músculos se han resentido demasiado.

Tsubasa: No, debo entrenarme.

El lobo blanco trató de levantarse, pero Sanae se lo impidió inmovilizándole el cuello con la zarpa.

Sanae: ¿Estás loco? Has perdido mucha sangre, ¿acaso quieres morir?

Tsubasa: Pero…

Erina: Sanae tiene razón, es inútil esforzarse cuando estás así. ¿Es que pretendes quedarte sin fuerzas para la batalla final?

Tsubasa se calló y relajó el cuerpo.

Tsubasa: Es verdad, lo siento. A veces me enfrasco en una meta y no sé cuando parar.

Sanae: ¿Y eso es nuevo? ¬¬.

Todos se rieron menos Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: Ja, ja. Muy graciosa ¬¬.

Un par de días más tarde, el joven se recuperó un poco, pero aún no podía salir de la lobera. Sanae estaba todo el rato a su lado y le lamía las heridas con frecuencia. En cuanto a Hayate, el pequeño ya tenía tres meses y había crecido bastante. Ya no era aquel recién nacido esmirriado y asustadizo de antes, sino que demostraba ser un lobezno tan enérgico y tozudo como su padre, a la vez que heredó de su madre la dulzura y la paciencia. Kô, el cachorro castaño, llevaba días pegado al bebé, jugando con él y lamiéndolo. Un día, Kanda decidió hablar con su hijo.

Kanda: Kô, ¿por qué te comportas de manera tan protectora con Hayate?

Kô: No lo sé, papá. Simplemente me siento impulsado a ayudar a Tsubasa y a Sanae a protegerlo.

Kanda: Entiendo, Hayate se ha convertido en tu protegido, ¿no?

Kô: Sí, ¿es malo?

Kanda: No, hijo. Es algo poco frecuente, pero no es malo. Cuando vuelvan a ser humanos, ¿te irás con ellos?

El lobezno miró sorprendido a su padre, ¿estaba dispuesto a dejarle marchar con los humanos y a renunciar a la vida en el bosque?

Kô: Me gustaría pero…

Kanda: Tranquilo, Kô. No es natural que abandones la manada antes de los dos años, pero estando con los Ozora no creo que te afecte. Sólo prométeme una cosa.

Kô: ¿Qué?

Kanda: Nunca actúes por obligación o porque te ordenen algo, si tienes que hacer algo y te dicen que no, ¡hazlo! No te conviertas en un perro faldero, ¿de acuerdo?

Kô: Sí. Gracias, papá.

Ambos regresaron a la madriguera, donde descansaban los demás.

Erina: Ya me entran ganas de ser madre.

Ero: Y a mí.

Kanda: ¿De ser madre?

Ero: ¡No, pedazo de alcornoque! De ser padre.

Kanda: Vale, vale. Calma, fiera. Pero te digo que ser padre no es fácil.

Ero: ¿En serio?

Todos: En serio ¬¬.

Kanda: ¿Sabéis? Si nosotros somos seis y los Daishi cuarenta, tenemos bastante ventaja contra Iru.

Ero: Los Daishi sólo no nos serán de mucha ayuda.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?

Ero: Necesitamos a otro clan por lo menos si queremos estar en igualdad de condiciones. Deberíais saber que mi hermano no es idiota y que conocerá muchos trucos sucios para vencernos a todos. Tenemos que ser por lo menos unos ochenta o noventa.

Tsubasa: Pero no hay otro clan numeroso en el bosque.

Kumi: Sí lo hay.

Sanae: ¿Cuál?

Kanda: Mi manada natal, son cincuenta.

Tsubasa: Pero tu padre no me hará caso aunque luche con él.

Kanda: A ti no, pero a mí puede que sí.

Kumi: No, cielo. No lo hagas.

Kanda: Tengo que hacerlo, Kumi.

El lobo gris salió al exterior dispuesto a marcharse, pero Kumi le agarró por la cola.

Kumi: Kô…

Kanda se giró y besó el hocico de su mujer.

Kanda: Volveré.

Ero: Espera.

Kanda: ¿Y ahora qué?

Ero: Iré contigo, por si acaso Iru te envía un escuadrón de zorros.

Kanda: Muchas gracias. Vamos.

Ambos lobos se fueron del territorio al galope, en dirección este. Tras cruzar varios kilómetros, llegaron al territorio de los Kanda. El clan les recibió hostilmente, no esperaban visitas.

Kanda: Decidle a mi padre que quiero hablar con él.

Un par de lobos obedecieron y trajeron a Tunichi consigo.

Tunichi: Hola, Kô. Cuánto tiempo, ¿qué querías decirme?

Kanda: Te pido que te unas a mi manada para vencer al mago Iru.

Tunichi: ¿Por qué tendríamos que colaborar con los Kuroichi?

Kanda: Porque el futuro de tus nietos depende de ello. O derrotamos a ese indeseable o moriremos todos.

Tunichi: Lo siento, hijo. Pero no lucharé al lado de ese Tsubasa.

Kanda: Sabía que dirías eso. Lucha contra mí, si ganas tú, te dejaré en paz, pero si gano yo, te unirás a nosotros. ¿Aceptas?

Bina: No, Tunichi. Es nuestro hijo…

Tunichi: Acepto tu reto, Kô.

Bina: No…

Kanda: Al ataque.

La manada rodeó a ambos contrincantes, esperando impacientemente el final para saber quién sería el ganador.

Tunichi: Te advierto, Kô, que no soy el líder por mi cara bonita.

Kanda: Lo sé de sobras.

El lobo gris se abalanzó sobre su padre, pero éste le hizo un corte el cuello con un movimiento rápido. Kanda sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, su padre conocía millones de tácticas de lucha y gracias a ellas se había mantenido como líder. Si fuera el Kanda adolescente de antes, se rendiría ya mismo, pero ahora tenía una familia por la que luchar, así que no perdería la compostura hasta que cayese. El lobo miró a Tunichi con desafío y, sin que éste lo esperase, le rasgó el pecho.

Tunichi: ¿C… cómo…?

Kanda: Años de aprendizaje en el destierro.

Los dos lobos volvieron a cruzarse, esta vez más seriamente, la pelea era muy igualada y no había vencedor fijo.

Ero: ¡Vamos, Kô! ¡Dale lo suyo!

Tunichi arañó la pata de Kanda y éste cayó, los demás lobos ya lo daban por vencido. Pero, en ese momento, el lobo gris recordó por lo que estaba luchando: Sus cachorros; su esposa; sus amigos; el futuro…

Kanda: ¡No! ¡No me daré por vencido!

Tunichi: In… increíble. Nunca te he visto tan furioso.

Kanda: Ya conoces la razón, padre.

El lobo se lanzó contra el cuello de su oponente, éste lo esquivó, pero Kanda giró también y hundió sus colmillos en el hocico de su padre, dejándolo fuera de combate. Los del clan no se lo creían, ¡habían vencido a su jefe!

Tunichi: Bueno, hijo. He de admitir que me has superado esta vez.

Kanda: Gracias, tú tampoco has estado mal.

Bina se aproximó a los dos y ayudó a su esposo a levantarse.

Bina: Habéis estado magníficos, se nota que sois padre e hijo.

Tunichi y Kanda: Ya.

Kanda: ¿Te unes a nosotros?

Tunichi: Me duele decirlo, pero no tengo más remedio que aceptarlo.

Kanda: Gracias, padre. Os llamaré cuando llegue la hora, estad preparados.

Tunichi: De acuerdo.


	24. Despedidas

Dos semanas más tarde, Roy fue hasta la madriguera para anunciar al grupo algo muy importante.

Roy: Ya sé dónde se esconde Iru.

Ero: ¿Dónde?

Roy: En la el Prado del Halcón.

Tsubasa: ¿Dónde queda eso?

Kanda: En el corazón del bosque, casi nadie va allí desde hace décadas.

Sanae: ¿Por qué?

Kanda: Todo el que iba al Prado del Halcón no regresaba jamás.

Ero: Es que los Hayo vivíamos allí desde siempre.

Tsubasa: ¿Y por qué no lo habías dicho antes?

Ero: Mi familia se mudó nada más abandonarme, supongo que lo hicieron para que no volviese con ellos.

Kumi: Qué cruel.

Tsubasa: Ahora lo entiendo, se ocultó en un sitio al que no iba nadie y que además era su antigua vivienda. Muy astuto.

Sanae: ¿Pero qué pasaba con los que se acercaban a ese prado?

Ero: Los mataban, de esa manera nadie descubriría nuestro paradero.

El mago se volvió hacia Roy.

Ero: ¿Pero cómo lo averiguaste, papá?

Roy: Fui con Fast a la frontera del bosque con el prado y sentí unas enormes vibraciones, las mismas que Iru. Yo tampoco me atrevía a ir allí en toda mi vida, pero me vi obligado a explorar por la zona.

Kanda: Entonces ya podemos ir a por él.

Tsubasa: aún no podemos.

Kanda: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Tsubasa: ¿Quién cuidará de los pequeños?

Kumi: Pero Roy se quedará con ellos, ¿no?

El viejo mago negó con la cabeza, le necesitaban para vencer a Iru con sus técnicas de magia de la Naturaleza.

Sanae: ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Poco después, al lobo blanco se le ocurrió una idea.

Tsubasa: Podemos dejarles con mi madre.

Kanda: ¿Estás loco? No siquiera te entiende.

Tsubasa: Conseguí comunicarme con ella cuando le pedí el libro de mi familia, volveré a hacerlo.

Tsubasa se giró hacia su esposa.

Tsubasa: ¿Te parece bien, Sanae?

Sanae: Sí. Pero quiero ir contigo a pedírselo, no pienso dejar que seas el único que se despida de Hayate.

Tsubasa: Muy bien. Vamos.

Después de que los lobeznos se despidieran de sus padres, Tsubasa y Sanae los guiaron a través del bosque hasta Shikuoza. El lobo golpeó la puerta con la garra y les abrió Natsuko, quedándose de piedra el ver al grupo.

Natsuko: ¿Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Sí, mamá.

El chico fue al ordenador e hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior:

_Ya conocemos el paradero de Iru y lucharemos con él de una vez por todas. Necesitamos que cuides de los cachorros mientras dure la batalla, por favor._

La mujer seguía boquiabierta, pero asintió. El lobo lamió la mejilla de su madre y les dijo a los demás que pasasen. Los lobeznos Kanda se acomodaron junto al viejo Mancha, quien se sorprendió al verles, pero permitió que jugasen con él. Sanae dejó a Hayate sobre el sofá y le besó la mejilla.

Sanae(llorando): Adiós, mi niño. Volveremos, te lo prometo.

El bebé comenzó a sollozar, como si hubiera entendido las palabras de su madre. Tsubasa, lleno de pena, se acercó a ambos y lamió las orejas de su hijo.

Tsubasa: Lucharemos por ti, Hayate. No vamos a dejar que vivas como algo que no eres. Adiós, hijo mío.

Hayate posó su patita en el hocico de su padre, mirándole con los ojos llorosos. Tsubasa y Sanae le besaron y se fueron de la casa al galope, pero antes el lobo blanco miró a su madre por última vez. Natsuko escuchó la conocida voz de Tsubasa en su mente.

Tsubasa: Cuida de tu nieto, por favor.

Natsuko: Sí, lo haré. Tened cuidado.

El chico asintió y se marchó junto a Sanae hacia el bosque, hacia su batalla por el futuro.


	25. El momento ha llegado

Les llevó todo un mes planear una estrategia, pero lo habían conseguido. Los clanes aliados habían sido informados sobre el plan de ataque y estaban preparados para pelear. Tenían el plan perfecto e Iru ni siquiera sospechaba lo que se le venía encima. Sólo había un par de inconvenientes: Sanae llevaba cinco días encontrándose realmente mal. Pensaba que un simple malestar, pero era todo lo contrario. Su instinto le decía que debía ser extremadamente cuidadosa a la hora de luchar, aparte de Hayate, había algo más que debía proteger. Algo que estaba en su interior… Por su parte, Erina se estaba debatiendo sobre si pelear o no, por miedo a que el bebé sufriese algún daño. Ero le dijo que sería mejor que se quedase en la retaguardia, así estaría a salvo y además protegería a los rezagados. La noche antes de la lucha, Sanae salió de la madriguera y se encaminó hacia Shikuoza, quería pasear por sus calles por lo que podría ser la última vez. La loba café pasó por delante de su casa y pudo escuchar las voces de sus padres.

Madre: ¿Dónde estará Sanae? Lleva meses sin contestarnos.

Padre: Tranquila, cielo. La policía de España les está buscando, pronto la encontrarán, a ella y a Tsubasa, ya verás.

De los ojos de la chica salieron unas enormes lágrimas que se desbordaron por sus mejillas.

Sanae(llorando): Mamá, papá, lo siento. Iré a veros en cuanto todo haya terminado.

La hembra salió corriendo y acabó en el parque, el lugar donde Tsubasa y Kanda lucharon por ella. Aún recordaba cómo su esposo, debilitado casi por completo, venció al lobo gris de una forma increíble. Pasó por delante de una tienda de periódicos, en la mayoría ponía_: El magnífico jugador de fútbol, Tsubasa Ozora, desaparece sin dejar rastro junto a su mujer embarazada, Sanae Ozora_. Más tarde, llegó al colegio, que estaba cerrado(obviamente). La joven decidió entrar en aquel lugar donde se encontraban muchos de sus momentos de adolescente. Cogió carrerilla y saltó la verja con gran agilidad, no podría entrar en el edificio, pero sí podía pasear por el patio. En esa explanada, ahora llena de olores nuevos, era donde había entrenado el Natkatsu para sus partidos y donde el equipo de jugadores y managers habían conversado sobre sus cosas cotidianas. Al final, Sanae fue hasta la casa de Natsuko. No llamó a la puerta, ya que no quería volver a despedirse de Hayate y verlo llorar de nuevo. Se asomó a la ventana de la sala y pudo ver a los lobeznos Kanda aullando, ellos también debían de sentir la batalla final. En el sofá, Natsuko arrullaba a Hayate, quien también levantó su hocico y soltó un agudo aullido.

Sanae(llorando): No te preocupes, cielo. Papá y yo le derrotaremos y seremos humanos al fin.

De pronto, oyó unos pasos ligeros detrás de ella y se giró, derribando al intruso.

Tsubasa: Hola, cariño. Parece que mis clases te sirvieron bien.

Sanae: Oh, lo siento, Tsubasa. Creí que eras uno de los zorros de Iru.

Tsubasa: Tranquila, estos errores son muy comunes.

Sanae: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tsubasa: Vi que no estabas y te vine a buscar. Querías ver esto por última vez, ¿no?

Sanae: Sí.

Tsubasa: Te comprendo. Yo también recorrí los sitios de paso que seguía tu olor.

Sanae: ¿Recuerdas todo lo que nos pasó aquí?

Tsubasa: ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar? En esta ciudad se formó toda nuestra vida, aquí nacimos, aquí nos conocimos y aquí nos unimos.

Sanae: No lo habría explicado mejor. ¿Escuchaste los aullidos de los pequeños?

Tsubasa: Sí, en especial el de Hayate.

Sanae: Tiene unos buenos pulmones.

Tsubasa: Como los tuyos.

Sanae: Qué gracia ¬¬. ¿No vas a asomarte?

Tsubasa: Ya lo hice antes. Ha crecido un poco más desde que lo dejamos aquí.

Sanae: Sí, se te parece mucho.

Ambos lobos se miraron amorosamente.

Tsubasa: ¿Vienes? Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Sanae: ¿Qué es?

Tsubasa: Es una sorpresa.

La loba café siguió a su marido hasta la colina del árbol centenario y se quedó impresionada: Había una enorme manta azul, con un par de velas aromáticas y una rosa en un extremo; en el centro, había un par de cuencos con un trozo de carne en cada uno.

Sanae: ¿Y esto?

Tsubasa: Bueno, quería que celebrásemos nuestra última noche como lobos.

Sanae: ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?

Tsubasa: Cortesía de Ero.

Sanae: ¿Y la carne?

Tsubasa: La cacé esta tarde.

Sanae: ¿Y no pensaste en que la velas podrían apagarse con una simple brisa ¬¬?

Tsubasa: No, ¿es que no sabes que el instinto animal sabe cuándo va a hacer mal tiempo o no?

Sanae: No.

Tsubasa: Ah, vale. Bueno, ¿me permite que le invite a esta maravillosa cena, Sra. Ozora?

Sanae: Me encantaría, Sr. Ozora.

La pareja conversó durante un largo rato mientras que cenaba. No era a lo que estaban acostumbrados, pero se divirtieron mucho igualmente. Al terminar, Tsubasa le lanzó su mirada seductora a Sanae.

Sanae: Ni de co…

No pudo acabar la frase, el lobo ya la había tumbado boca arriba y le comenzaba a besar el cuello.

Sanae: Espera…

Tsubasa: ¿Qué?

Sanae: Mírame.

El chico obedeció y miró directamente a su mujer a los ojos. La forma de lobo fue sustituida por la auténtica, la humana. Tsubasa también vio a Sanae a través de su piel lupina.

Sanae: Te amo, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: Y yo a ti, Sanae.

El joven volvió a besar a su esposa, las caricias y continuaron durante un rato. Hasta que, finalmente, llegó el movimiento final. Tsubasa apagó las velas de unos soplidos(como el Lobo de los Tres Cerditos XD) y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sanae. La chica se estremeció en cuanto sintió que su esposo entraba en ella lentamente, haciéndole soltar un pequeño gemido.

Tsubasa: Te acariciaría la cara pero… no tengo manos. (XD)

Sanae: No… pasa nada. Ya me he acostumbrado.

Tsubasa: Pues des… desacostúmbrate, porque cuando regresemos a nuestra forma humana, no vas a poder descansar.

Sanae: Ninfómano.

Tsubasa: ¡No soy ninfómano!

Sanae: ¿Vas a seguir hablando o quieres hacerme el amor?

Tsubasa se calló y decidió continuar. Su lucha por el futuro de Hayate empezaría al día siguiente, y estaban preparados para lo que se les viniese encima en cuanto despertasen después de aquello.


	26. Memorias de un destierro

Los lobos decidieron descansar y comer por la mañana para reunir suficientes fuerzas para la batalla, la estrategia estaba bien clara para todos y sus cuerpos estaban muy excitados por la próxima pelea. Los lobeznos de los clanes aliados estaban bien ocultos junto con sus madres en unas cuevas subterráneas, protegidas por un hechizo de Roy. Tsubasa y Sanae no se separaron en todo ese tiempo, al igual que los Kanda y que Ero y Erina. Pero el ejército no sospechaba lo que Iru había hecho en el mes que estuvieron planeando el ataque. Un lobo explorador fue enviado a inspeccionar las actividades del mago negro y éste se llevó una gran sorpresa: ¡Iru tenía a unos ciento diez zorros a su merced! El lobo fue corriendo hasta la manada para contárselo.

Ero: Vaya, eso es muy serio.

Kanda: ¿Cambiamos el plan?

Tsubasa: No, no podríamos idear otro ataque en menos de dos horas.

Iyo: ¿Qué hacemos entonces? Aunque sigamos el plan de atacarle por la noche, seguimos en desventaja. Los zorros ven igual de bien que nosotros en la oscuridad.

En unos segundos, Sanae tuvo una idea.

Sanae: Podríamos hacer esto…

El clan se reunió alrededor de la loba para escuchar su estrategia. Cuando llegó la noche, el plan se puso en marcha. Fast atravesó el bosque y llegó al límite con el Prado del Halcón, allí se presentó enfrente de unos cuarenta zorros y les irritó burlándose de ellos.

Fast(canturreando): No me cogéis, merluzos.

Los animales rojos se pusieron furiosos y le persiguieron, sin saber hacia lo que les conducía el intruso. En un pequeño claro, rodeado por arbustos y rocas, se detuvo Fast esperando a que llegasen sus enemigos. Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos en la explanada, Fast sonrió.

Zorro 1: ¿De qué de ríes, estúpido?

Zorro 2: Vamos a matarte.

Fast: ¡Ahora!

De detrás de las piedras y de la maleza salió el clan Daishi, que redujo a los zorros en unos minutos.

Iyo: Buen trabajo, muchachos.

Fast: Ejem ¬¬.

Iyo: Y tú también, Fast. Sin ti no habríamos podido acorralarlos.

Fast: Gracias.

Hoyi: Ahora deberíamos ir con el clan Kanda.

Iyo: Sí, vamos.

Mientras, en otra zona cercana al prado, estaba el clan Kanda oculto entre unos troncos caídos. Los lobos esperaban a que el lobo que servía de anzuelo llegase junto con otro grupo de zorros. El lobo no tardó en llegar perseguido por setenta zorros.

Tunichi: ¡Mierda! No podemos hacerles frente a tantos, necesitamos ayuda.

En medio de la lucha, vino el clan Daishi, que se unió a los Kanda y entonces pudieron reducir a los enemigos.

Bina: Gracias por vuestra ayuda.

Iyo: No ha sido nada, era nuestro deber.

Hoyi: ¿Creéis que el plan saldrá bien?

Tunichi: Esperemos que sí.

Mientras, Ero, Tsubasa, Kanda y Kumi atravesaban un pequeño túnel subterráneo. La estrategia era distraer a Iru con las emboscadas de los otros dos clanes para que pensase que era un ataque frontal, pero en realidad lo que querían era acercarse bajo tierra y así entrar en la casa del mago negro. Sanae se había quedado con uno de los escuadrones para ayudar Erina. Por fin llegaron al punto clave de la casa, Ero escarbó con sus garras la tierra y los tres lobos salieron del agujero. En la casa no había nadie, aunque el rastro de Iru estaba por todas partes.

Kanda: ¿Qué carajo…?

Ero: ¿Pero cómo ha sabido que vendríamos aquí?

Iru: Por una sencilla razón.

El trío se volteó y vio la figura del lobo negro.

Iru: Hermanito, olvidaste que yo también puedo sentir las vibraciones de tu magia. Tuvisteis un plan muy astuto, pero si no os importa, tengo a un bebé al que matar.

Iru se metió en el agujero por donde habían venido.

Tsubasa: ¡No!

El lobo blanco galopó tras el tuerto, no dejaría que asesinase a su hijo. Ambos atravesaron el túnel velozmente, nada más salir Iru se transformó en oso y atacó a cuantos lobos había a su paso. Tsubasa veía cómo el mago destrozaba a sus compañeros y decidió llamar a todo el escuadrón, ahora era todo o nada. El lobo aulló sonoramente, haciendo que los demás le escuchasen con claridad. Habían reducido a muchos zorros, así que no tenían problema para llegar donde estaba su principal objetivo. Mientras la ayuda venía, Tsubasa se abalanzó sobre el oso negro y le mordió la garganta, pero la carne y el pelo de Iru eran muy voluminosos en esa parte y el chico no logró derribarle. El mago tuerto se lo quitó de encima mordiéndole la cadera y tirándolo al suelo, para luego inmovilizarle con la garra.

Iru: Voy a aplastarte, bastardo.

Cuando el oso iba a clavar sus uñas en la yugular de Tsubasa, Ero le empujó con su forma de puma.

Iru: ¡Tú!

Ero: No te vas a salir con la tuya, Iru.

El mago negro se transformó en lobo y huyó a través del bosque, justo cuando llegaban los demás clanes.

Sanae: Tsubasa, ¿estás bien? Te sangra la cintura.

Tsubasa: No es nada.

Iyo: ¿E Iru, dónde está?

Kanda: Se escapó, va hacia el Gran Claro.

Iyo: ¡Vamos!

Los lobos galoparon tras el olor de Iru, el lobo tuerto había dejado además un pequeño rastro de sangre debido a la herida que le había hecho Tsubasa en el cuello. El Gran Claro era una enorme explanada en medio del bosque, con un par de rocas enormes en el centro. Sin que los demás lo esperasen, una figura de color negro se abalanzó sobre Erina y la apartó de la manada.

Ero: ¡Erina!

Kanda: Iru, hijo de puta…

Iru: ¡No os mováis si no queréis que la mate!

Ero: Maldito…

Kanda: No la va a matar, tranquilo.

Sanae: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Kanda: Ya os lo dije, su obsesión le impedirá hacerlo.

Iru: Ero, voy a llevarme a Erina lejos de aquí. Vivirá conmigo y se convertirá en mi esposa, haré que se olvide de ti para siempre.

Ero: ¿Por qué me odias tanto, Iru? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

Iru: Muy simple, primero me quitaste un ojo y luego al amor de mi vida. Eres un bastardo…

_Flash back_

_Dos niños, uno rubio de ojos azules y otro moreno de ojos negros se encontraban en un claro practicando magia. De repente, un cervatillo salió de entre los arbustos. Iru apuntó hacia él, pero Ero se interpuso en su camino._

_Ero: ¡No, Iru! No es más que un cervatillo indefenso._

_Iru: Quita de en medio._

_Ero: ¡No!_

_Iru: Muy bien, ahora verás._

_El moreno se transformó en un osezno y se abalanzó sobre su hermano. Pero Ero, transformado en lobezno, saltó y trató de hacerle un rasguño en la mejilla a su gemelo, pero falló y se lo hizo en el ojo derecho._

_Iru: ¡AHHHHHHH!_

_Ero: Oh, no… Iru… ¿es… estás bien?_

_Iru: ¡Aléjate de mí!_

_Ero: Iru…_

_Jiro: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

_Iru: Ero me ha dejado tuerto._

_Jiro: ¡¿Cómo?_

_El mago se transformó en lobo y agarró con los dientes el lomo del lobezno blanco, tirándolo contra un árbol. Después lo volvió a coger y le zarandeó varias veces._

_Jiro: ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Has herido a tu propio hermano! ¡Eres una escoria!_

_Ero: P… padre. No, por favor. Basta…_

_El cuerpo del niño estaba cubierto de rasguños y sangre, con un brazo roto. El lobo negro lo tiró contra el suelo._

_Jiro: A partir de ahora ya no eres mi hijo, Ero. Vete de aquí o te mataré, ¡fuera!_

_Ero: Pero padre…_

_Jiro: ¡Fuera!_

_Ero, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se marchó de allí. Pero su hermano, riendo, le hirió por la espalda, dejándole un corte en el hombro._

_Iru: Adiós, bastardo. Ja, ja, ja, ja._

_Cuando padre e hijo volvían a casa, Erina se acercó a Iru sonriendo._

_Erina: ¿Y Ero?_

_Iru: Lo hemos desterrado._

_Erina: ¡¿Cómo?_

_Iru: Era un estúpido, ya no es de la familia. Espero que se muera de frío._

_Una bofetada cayó sobre la mejilla de Iru._

_Iru: Pero… Erina…._

_Erina: Maldito, ya no soy más tu amiga._

_La niña se fue llorando e Iru se quedó de piedra, después miró su reflejo en el agua. Su ojo derecho ya no estaba, había sido sustituido por un profundo tajo desde la ceja hasta el carrillo._

_Fin del Flash back._

Ero: Nunca fue mi intención dañarte, Iru. Eres mi hermano, y siempre te quise y te acepté como eras.

Iru: Pues yo a ti no, siempre eras el favorito de Erina y además ahora estáis juntos. No te mereces tanta felicidad, eres un desterrado y lo único que te mereces es morir.


	27. El espíritu de todos

**Aquí tenéis la batalla final, ¡disfrutad!**

Erina gemía de dolor, como pudo, giró la cabeza y mordió el hocico de Iru. El lobo negro gritó y soltó a la maga, quien se reunió con Ero.

Erina: No pienso unirme a ti, maldito. Voy a luchar por mi esposo y por mi hijo.

Iru: ¿Hijo…? ¿Estás embarazada de un hijo de ese bastardo?

Erina: Sí.

Iru: Puta de mierda… Me las pagarás.

De los ojos negros de Iru salieron unas lágrimas, ni sabían si era de rabia o de dolor, pero en todo caso era raro verlas en la cara del mago negro. El lobo se lanzó contra Erina, pero Sanae lo evitó mordiéndole el lomo.

Iru: Maldita malnacida… ¡Te mataré!

Sanae no perdió el tiempo y mordió el hocico de Iru, el lobo se transformó en oso e intentó zafarse de la loba café con las garras, pero fue inútil: Las uñas del animal no llegaban al morro, ese era su punto débil. El mago negro trataba de deshacerse de la joven, sin éxito.

Tsubasa: ¡Bien hecho, cielo!

Kumi: ¡Sigue así, Sanae! Ya casi le tienes.

Todos los lobos animaban a Sanae, quien se sentía cada vez más confiada en sí misma y capaz de vencer a aquel desgraciado. Iru se detuvo y vio una de las rocas, tuvo una idea.

Iru: ¡Toma esto, hija de puta!

El oso cargó contra la piedra y aplastó los hombros de Sanae, pero cuando su vientre iba a ser machacado también, la loba se enfureció y le arrancó una oreja a Iru.

Iru: ¡Ahhhhhhh!

La hembra se liberó a tiempo y cayó sobre la nieve, sin dañar la barriga, su espíritu le decía que debía proteger aquella zona a toda costa.

Tsubasa: ¡Sanae!

El lobo blanco se acercó a su mujer y la alejó de Iru, que se retorcía de dolor. La loba había quedado inconsciente tras el golpe y había perdido mucha sangre.

Kanda: Ha luchado muy bien.

Iyo: Como una auténtica loba.

Bina: Ahora debe descansar.

Roy le posó su hocico en las heridas de Sanae y le detuvo la hemorragia.

Roy: Ero, nos toca.

Ero: Sí, papá.

Tsubasa: Dejadme ir a mí también, por favor.

Roy: Espera, Tsubasa. Aún no es el momento.

Kanda: ¿Y cuándo será?

Roy: Cuando llegue, lo sabréis.

Iyo: Nosotros también tenemos cuentas pendientes con él.

Roy: He dicho que esperéis.

Todos: Vale.

Ambos magos se prepararon y esperaron a que Iru se repusiese. Cuando el oso les vio, arremetió contra ellos. Pero Roy, tras mover el hocico hacia arriba, una gran raíz golpeó el estómago del mago negro.

Iru: Viejo de mierda…

Roy: Ahora, Ero.

El lobo albino se lanzó sobre el oso y le mordió los omóplatos. Iru, enfurecido, se giró y derribó a su hermano.

Iru: Vas a morir, puto deshonrado…

Erina: ¡No!

La loba castaña mordió el hocico de Iru, justo donde Sanae le había herido. El oso tuerto zarandeó el morro una y otra vez, pero Erina no hacía más que clavarse en la piel del animal.

Iru: Puta, suéltame.

Erina: No.

Roy saltó sobre el pecho de Iru y trató de quitarle el collar, pero el oso lo vio y le golpeó con la zarpa. Los lobos ya no lo soportaban más, le abalanzaron sobre Iru y le mordieron por todas partes.

Iru: Hijos de puta…

El animal les arañaba y les clavaba sus colmillos, pero los soldados no cedían en su empeño y seguían peleando. Sanae se irguió como pudo, pero Tsubasa se lo impidió.

Tsubasa: No, Sanae.

Sanae: Le… hice una promesa a… nuestro hijo y… no voy a fallarle.

La loba se levantó y hundió los dientes en el tobillo de Iru.

Tsubasa: Sanae… chicos…

Los lobos luchaban sin cesar, les daba igual morir con tal de salvar a los suyos. El lobo blanco sintió como su espíritu se encendía, un lobo en su interior quería rugir. Tsubasa aulló y frente a él apareció Sabuto con su forma de lobo.

Sabuto: Mira hacia arriba.

El lobo obedeció y vio un árbol enorme con una rama que estaba justo sobre Iru.

Tsubasa: Gracias, Sabuto.

Sabuto: Pero recuerda, Tsubasa. Nunca seas peor que tu adversario.

El lobo chocolate se desvaneció y Tsubasa saltó sobre una de las rocas para luego subirse a la rama. Calculó bien las distancias, reunió las fuerzas y se lanzó contra el cuello de Iru. El lobo se convirtió en un rayo blanco con dientes y cruzó la garganta del oso en unos segundos, para después caer sobre el suelo nevado. Todos pensaron que le había cortado la yugular, pero el cuello del mago tan sólo tenía un rasguño.

Todos: Estamos muertos.

Iru: ¡Ja! ¡He ganado!

Tsubasa: N… no…

El lobo blanco se giró y vieron, colgando de unos de sus colmillos, ¡el colgante del yang de Iru!

Iru: ¡Noooooooooooo!

EL oso fue encogiendo hasta convertirse en humano, permitiendo que los lobos le inmovilizasen.

Ero: ¡Tsubasa!

El lobo le lanzó el colgante al mago blanco y éste unió el suyo con el de Iru.

Iru: No, ¡no!

Al unir los collares, un resplandor blanco atravesó el bosque…


	28. Cuerpo humano, nobleza de lobo

Tsubasa abrió los ojos y sintió mucho frío, ¿y su pelaje? ¿Ya no le protegía? Se irguió, sintiéndose más alto de lo habitual, y se miró las manos, ¡manos! El chico siguió viéndose el cuerpo, estaba cubierto de pelos caídos de color blanco, pero tenía su cuerpo humano, su auténtico cuerpo. La camiseta estaba desgarrada casi por completo y los pantalones permitían ver bastante de los calzoncillos. Su piel estaba cubierta de heridas ya cicatrizadas y de cortes, su pelo estaba completamente enredado y sus pies estaban descalzos.

Tsubasa: Cielos, Sanae.

El joven alzó la vista y vio, entre varios de los lobos, a una mujer de pelo color café y cubierta de sangre. Se arrastró hacia ella y la cogió entre sus brazos.

Tsubasa (llorando): Sanae, despierta. Mira lo que ha pasado.

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a su marido, pero aún no se creía que el hechizo se había roto.

Sanae: ¿Tsubasa? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué siento que algo me rodea?

Tsubasa: Sanae, cielo. Se ha terminado, somos humanos.

Sanae: ¿Cómo?

La joven se levantó sus manos y se las miró, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos por la felicidad. Luego se irguió y abrazó el cuello de su marido.

Sanae(llorando): Tsubasa, por fin se acabó.

Tsubasa rodeó la cintura de Sanae con sus brazos y le besó la mejilla. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y se besaron. Iyo, su esposa y sus hijos también se abrazaron gritando de alegría por haber recuperado al fin la normalidad. Erina y Ero se besaron amorosamente, y Kanda y Kumi se restregaron los hocicos una y otra vez. Los lobos aullaron a unísono, aclamando su victoria, y Roy sonrió a la vez que se acercaba a Tsubasa.

Roy: Enhorabuena, Tsubasa. Has vencido a Iru con un auténtico _Colmillo Volador, _tu madre estará orgullosa. Y tú, Sanae, has peleado con verdadera maestría.

Tsubasa y Sanae: Gracias.

Hoyi: ¿Eh? ¿E Iru? ¿Dónde está?

Todos miraron a su alrededor, el mago negro había desaparecido. En la espesura del bosque, la silueta del herido caminaba torpemente.

Iru: N… no caeré… derrotado…

Ero se transformó en puma y mordió el hombro de su hermano.

Ero: Tú no vas a ninguna parte, hijo de puta. Vas a pagar por todas las atrocidades que has cometido.

Lobos: ¡Mátalo, Ero! ¡Córtale la garganta!

El mago blanco iba a clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de Iru cuando, de repente, alguien le empujó.

Tsubasa: ¡No, Ero!

Ero: ¿Qué haces, Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: No seas igual que él.

Iyo: Pero por su culpa vosotros…

Tsubasa: Lo sé, pero no nos rebajemos a su nivel. Matarlo no nos devolverá el tiempo perdido ni nos hará héroes, todo lo contrario, seremos asesinos, igual que él. Si queremos ser nobles, debemos vivir y dejar vivir.

Sanae: Tsubasa…

Todos se quedaron impresionados y callaron, el chico tenía razón. La venganza no resolvía nada.

Ero: Lo siento; Tsubasa. He estado a punto de volverme como mi padre, lo lamento.

Roy: Habéis demostrado que poseéis un corazón puro capaz de vencer a la maldad, en eso consistía la escritura lunar: La amistad y el amor. Iru no tenía amigos y lo que sentía por Erina era obsesión, sólo eso.

Tunichi: Aclamemos a los humanos que poseen espíritu de lobo.

Los lobos aullaron al cielo, que se estaba volviendo de color azul claro debido al nuevo amanecer.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que derrotaron a Iru. Tsubasa y Sanae se habían quedado en la casa de Roy para curar sus heridas, al igual que Ero y Erina. Por su parte, Iru fue desterrado a un bosque virgen de Asia, muy lejos de los humanos, condenado a vivir como un lobo el resto de sus días, gracias a un hechizo de Roy. Los lobos del clan Daishi se despidieron de su antiguo líder y se unieron al clan Kanda, quienes acogieron a Kanda y Kumi, aunque ellos no quisieron abandonar su hogar y prefirieron volver a su lobera. Iyo y su familia regresaron a la civilización y volvieron a ver a sus parientes humanos, recobrando su vida humana. Ahora Ero y Erina regresaban de Shikuoza acompañados por los cachorros Kanda, Natsuko, Daichi y por el pequeño Hayate. Los lobeznos saludaron alegremente a sus padres, quienes les besaron y les abrazaron llenos de felicidad. Natsuko y Daichi entraron en la habitación donde estaban Tsubasa y Sanae. El pequeño de los Ozora se abrazó al cuello de su hermano y luego besó la mejilla de Sanae, Natsuko entró en pocos minutos con el bebé en los brazos.

Sanae: Hayate…

La mujer tendió al niño en los brazos de su yerna, permitiendo que le vieran la cara: Su rostro y su peinado eran iguales que los de Tsubasa, el pelo era café con unas pocas mechas color negro, y sus ojos seguían siendo de color azul oscuro.

Sanae: Hola, pequeñín.

Hayate tocó con sus manitas los labios de su madre y sonrió, enterrando su cara en el pecho de ella. Tsubasa acarició con los dedos la cabellera del pequeño y éste extendió los brazos hacia él.

Sanae: Quiere ir contigo.

El chico se sonrojó levemente cuando le tendieron al bebé, nunca lo había cogido, ya que al ser lobo no le había hecho falta. Hayate le miró a los ojos y se rió, alzando un bracito hacia el labio de su padre, agarrándolo y tirando de él: Buscaba los bigotes.

Sanae: Hayate, suelta a papá.

Daichi se partió a carcajadas al ver la expresión de su hermano tratando de hacer que el niño le liberase. El bebé lo entendió y soltó el labio, disgustado por no haber encontrado sus _juguetes_.

Tsubasa: Eres un canijo…

El pequeño se enfureció y cogió un mechón de pelo de su padre.

Sanae: Te está bien empleado por decirle eso.

Tsubasa: Ja, ja. Mira como me río ¬¬.

Poco después, el chico dejó a Hayate junto a su esposa y se giró hacia su madre.

Tsubasa: Mamá, ¿por qué no me dijiste que sabías de la existencia de los Hayo y que esa cicatriz te la había hecho Jiro?

Natsuko: Oh, ya conoces la historia.

La mujer tomó su tiempo para contestar.

Natsuko: Cuando me enteré de que los Hayo vivían tan cerca de nosotros, los Kuroichi, decidí enfrentarme a Jiro para romper la maldición. Pero vencerle no era suficiente, cuando Roy y yo derrotamos a Jiro, el hechizo no desapareció. Así que decidí no contarles nada a tus abuelos, sólo Roy lo sabía, y tu padre se enteró mucho después. Cuando naciste pensé que sería mejor no decirte nada sobre la presencia de los Hayo porque no quería que sufrieras lo mismo que yo, aquellos magos eran peligrosos y además, estuve a punto de morir una vez por su culpa. No permitiría que te sucediera lo mismo.

Tsubasa: Comprendo.

El joven se quedó pensativo, él haría lo mismo si se tratara de Hayate. Miró hacia su hijo y vio como se retorcía en los brazos de Sanae, pidiendo su añorado alimento.

Sanae: Vale, vale.

Mientras el pequeño mamaba, la chica sonrió y miró hacia Tsubasa.

Sanae: Ahora que estáis todos, quiero anunciar algo.

Natsuko: ¿El qué?

Sanae(sonrojada): Estoy… embarazada otra vez.

Tsubasa se quedó de piedra, igual que en la noticia del embarazo de Hayate.

Daichi: ¡Qué bien! Otro sobrinito.

Natsuko abrazó a Sanae.

Natsuko: Enhorabuena, guapa. Vas a ser mamá de nuevo.

Tsubasa seguía sin mover un dedo. Daichi le decidió pellizcarle el pecho para que se despertase. Entonces, el chico reaccionó y estrechó entre sus brazos a su esposa.

Tsubasa(llorando): ¡Eso es maravilloso, cariño! Tal y como dijiste, seremos padres una vez más.

Hayate, que estaba entre ambos, lloriqueó cuando sintió que le aplastaban.

Tsubasa: Uy, perdona, Hayate.

Natsuko: ¿Cuándo volveréis a España?

Sanae: En unas semanas, cuando nos recuperemos del todo.

Natsuko: ¿Por qué no os quedáis en nuestra casa?

Tsubasa: Buena idea.

Sanae: Sí, además tengo que ver a mis padres.

Daichi: ¿Podré cambiarle el pañal a Hayate?

Natsuko: Mejor que no. Morirías en pocos minutos ¬¬.


	29. Cinco años más tarde

Dos niños, de cinco y cuatro años, jugaban con un enorme lobo castaño, subidos sobre su lomo y tirándole de las orejas.

Kô: Socorro, por favor.

Tsubasa: Hayate, Daibu, dejad al pobre Kô en paz.

Hayate y Daibu: Sí, papá.

Sanae: Niños, ya es hora de dormir.

Hayate: Jope, mamá.

Daibu: Cinco minutos más, por favor.

Tsubasa: Chicos, obedeced a mamá.

Kô: Mi espalda.

Hayate y Daibu: Vale.

Los pequeños se metieron en una habitación llenas de adornos de fútbol y de lobos. Sanae les arropó y les deseó dulces sueños para luego salir del cuarto. Kô se colocó sobre la cama de Hayate y permitió que le abrazara el cuello, el lobo lamió la mejilla del niño y después se durmió. El hijo de Kanda y de Kumi era el protector del mayor de los pequeños Ozora desde que se había ido a vivir con ellos hacía cinco años. Ya formaba parte de la familia, pero no era un perro ni se comportaba como tal, simplemente respetaba las decisiones y las leyes de la casa y de la ciudad, pero no perdió su orgullo de lobo. Tras cerrar la puerta silenciosamente, Sanae se dirigió a la habitación casi continua a la de los niños. En la cama, Tsubasa ya la estaba esperando con una sonrisa de playboy. La chica se sonrojó levemente y se tumbó al lado de su marido, besándole con ternura.

Tsubasa: ¿Ya se durmieron?

Sanae: Sí.

Tsubasa: Es increíble que haya tanta paz después de aquello.

Sanae: Me acuerdo bien.

Tras recuperarse de sus heridas, el matrimonio Ozora regresó a España para volver a su vida normal. Lo malo fue que muchos paparazzi y prensas deportivas no dejaron de acosarles durante un tiempo, la pareja explicó que se habían ido a visitar a unos parientes y que el bebé les nació en pleno viaje, por lo que se quedaron unos meses para que el pequeño no sufriese alguna enfermedad. Dijeron que en el lugar donde se hospedaban hubo un fallo eléctrico muy serio que se tardó mucho en reparar y que por eso no habían podido comunicarse con los suyos. El motivo de sus heridas lo dejaron como asunto personal. Por suerte, la gente les creyó y Tsubasa no tuvo problema para volver al equipo de Barça, recuperando el tiempo perdido de los entrenamientos. Hayate apenas recordaba su experiencia como lobo y creció feliz como un niño normal, al igual que Daibu, quien no había nacido como un lobezno y gozó de un crecimiento totalmente natural. Daibu era muy parecido a su hermano, sólo que sus ojos eran cafés y su pelo era negro, con unas cuantas mechas cafés. El único inconveniente, era que Hayate entendía a los animales, al igual que Tsubasa y Sanae, ya que al vivir tanto tiempo entre lobos, conocían su lenguaje. Pero por lo demás, todo era alegría y paz. Se habían enterado hace poco de que Ero y Erina vivían en el bosque de Shizuoka con Roy y que tuvieron una niña llamada Ayumi. Ero tenía los poderes de Iru además de los suyos gracias a la unión del ying y el yang, sólo que los del yang estaban ya purificados. También les informaron de que Kanda y Kumi vivían felices y que ya habían tenido otra camada, esta vez compuesta por nueve cachorros. Los hermanos de Kô ya se habían independizado y tenían su propio territorio.

Tsubasa: Parece mentira, que todo eso sólo sucedió en cuatro meses.

Sanae: Y que lo digas.

Tsubasa: Aunque hay algo que echo de menos de mi forma lupina.

Sanae: ¿Qué?

Tsubasa: Esto.

El chico lamió levemente los labios de su mujer y les acarició con el rostro la mejilla, como hacía cuando eran lobos.

Sanae: Eso me gustaba mucho.

Tsubasa: Pues te seguirá gustando.

El chico se tumbó sobre Sanae y siguió acariciándole, después los besos en la cara pasaron a ser en el cuello. Mientras consumaban su amor de nuevo, la pareja pensaba en que no importaba lo que fueran. Lo único que de verdad importa no es la piel, sino el corazón. La razón por la que habían sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo era por su amor infinito, entre ellos y por sus hijos. A lo lejos se escuchó un aullido, no era un perro, sino un lobo. Pero no era Kô, porque estaba durmiendo. Tsubasa supo de inmediato quien era.

Tsubasa(pensando): Gracias, Sabuto.


End file.
